


Obsessed

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: New series, a list of obsessions about the other!This one will be updated not that often but I hope you like it!The first chapter is mostly a beginning!Enjoy the ride!





	1. Chapter 1

It isn’t easy, keep living and moving and breathing when everything hurts so fucking much. Miranda and I had been separated for a few months now and the divorce was getting done in these very second thousands of miles to the east. I really thought Miranda was it, the girl, the one; now I’m thinking about that I was desperate for her to be it and maybe, probably was desperate for her to be the one that I was going to be holding hands with in my eighties, definitely not. I was alone again, after ten years of my life with this crazy, party blond, I was alone again, two divorces before my forties, damn it.

I knew my temper and my ways weren’t always the best, I know that I tend to avoid conflict and that I was getting tired early on, but damn, I’m almost forty and the parties weren’t as fun as before, most people that went to those parties I didn’t like and I was tired of pretending everything was all right, so I stopped going about a year ago, and hell broke loose. Not only did I found out that Ran was cheating on me, I saw her, caught her, forgave her and repeated the whole process two more times, until I had enough, I packed a bag and headed to LA, where I was received by my best friend with opened arms and a bottle of vodka. That was three months ago.

I put my house on sale, we had a prenup she couldn’t fight, she was getting screwed by it, and her reputation was trash in Nashville, and I was trying to move on with my life. I was avoiding eating fried shit, I was barely drinking, barely getting the sun on my skin, but was trying really hard to put on a brave and good face. I was not alone, though, I knew it.

My problems were almost inexistent considering other people’s, Gwen’s, for example. She was getting divorced, had three kids and his ex-was an asshole, I only had two of those three, at least and as a son of a divorced couple, I knew how hard must be for them, all of them, except the asshole, he’s a son of a bitch and Gwen was putting a brave face for everyone to see and I was so moved by that, we had been emailing each other for a couple of days, I emailed her a few funny book titles and dumb photos that I was sure she was going to love and we had been friendly to each other lately, even I could dare to say we were becoming friends, we were texting now, random photos of signs, dogs, even shoes on a few occasions. I had been asking her for “ _fashion_ ” advice to some events, she had been sending me pictures of her vacations, her new car, a couple of her kids after I told her that her kids weren’t rowdy at all, she felt the need to show me how rowdy they really were, and I had to admit, they were a bit rowdy, but not even close to a southern boy.

Our relationship has grown three times its size since we first met a year ago, and even more in the last couple of months, after we hung out at Pharrell’s house and the two of us shared our problems, the only two people that went alone to the dinner party, we talked, held our tears, exchanged emails and phone numbers and that was it, the very next day, I sent her a photo of Betty hiding under sofa because she was scared of a mouse, starting one of the best relationships I had in the last year with someone of the opposite sex and not a family member.

I left my trailer to get the pizza I ordered and as a fallen angel, there she was, Gwen Stefani, texting in the middle of the trailer park, I walked towards her.

_-Hey, girl-_

_-Blake! Oh, My God, you scared_ me- She giggled

_-Sorry. Wasn’t expecting to see you here, so late-_

_-Yeah, me neither…seeing you here, but here you are_ \- She said and it was adorable, Gwen Stefani mumbling

 _-Yeah, I have been leaving late the last few days. I have to work on a few things_ \- It could translate to I’m living with Adam for awhile and I’m going nuts, need space even thought that at the same time I don’t need it, at all.

- _Yeah, same_ …- She said lightly

_-So, are you leaving? Do you want to get some food? I ordered a pizza… I’m about to take it and is early, barely 6-_

_-Sure! Do you have something to drink? -_

_-No, I don’t. Didn’t thought about that-_

_\- I have a few pops in my dressing room. Let me grab them…-_

_-Meet you on my trailer, girl-_

_-Okay-_

 I went for the pizza, paid for it and started to walk towards my trailer again, the door was opened and I heard a few noises coming from it. I walked there and saw Gwen putting some glasses on the table, a couple of Sprites, a coke, and an orange one.

- _Here it is_ \- I said as I put the box on top of the table.

We sat down and started to eat without saying much, I ate a couple of pieces and Gwen was barely eating one, she was completely zoned out.

_-Are you ok?-_

_-Yeah…just, sorry, My mind is far away-_

_-I can see that… Want to talk about it?-_

_-The kids are with Gavin, that’s all. We talked to them about the divorce, they get it and we are giving them time to adjust-_

_-Good, that’s good-_

_-I know, I just miss my babies, I guess…-_

_-I’m sure you do, I’m sure, but think it this way, it is the best for everyone-_

_-I know, I’m sure it is…is just hard-_

_-Yeah, I’m staying at Adam’s and as much as I love him and Behati, I need my house, at least somewhere mine, you know?-_

_-Yeah, I get it-_

_-Hey, I have so vodka and rum, here, I think. I haven’t drunk in a while. Want some?-_

_-I don’t drink…never, but yeah, I do-_

It was after ten, three hours, of eating and drinking, both of us sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically about some dumb story I told her and honestly don’t remember now, slightly drunk but not completely, not yet.  Our backs to the couch, her legs under the table and mine on it, I should be very uncomfortable but I wasn’t, the entire contrary I haven’t been this comfortable in a while, even with the light erection under my jeans.

_-Damn, I haven’t felt like this in yeeeears…-_

_-Me neither, not years, but you know what I mean_ \- Her eyes were sparkling and I was staring at her.

- _Are you staring at me_?- Her “r” were dragging.

_-Yes, I am. You are perfect-_

_-Blaaake_ \- She blushed and looked away

 _-What? Is true, you are so cute and …sweet and…sexy-_ I said while moving closer to her

_-Sexy? I haven’t felt sexy in years-_

_-What? Are you kidding? Haven’t you seen yourself in the mirror… ever?-_

_-Stop being sweet-_ She pushed my shoulder. Her eyes were on my lips

_-No-_

_-I think you’re sexy-_ She said now, blushing even more.

_-Now, that’s a joke-_

_-What? You crazy, half of my friends have crushes on you… and the other half say that you’re cute, it’s rather annoying-_

_-I don’t believe you-_ She was the sexy one

_-Then, you don’t believe me, I don’t believe you-_

_-I like you, Gwen Stefani… a lot, I would lie to you if you needed it, but you have to know that you are one of the greatest girls ever.-_ You know that moment when you´re drinking and you can’t help but say what’s on your mind? Even if I tried to stop the nonsense, the words would only come out worse

_-I like you too-_

_-Do you think I’m sexy?-_ I said wiggling my brows Dangerous question Shelton

_-Yeah, I do-_

_-Really? Cuz, I think you’re sexy-_

_-Blaaake-_

_-Whaaaat?-_

_-Stop mocking me-_

_-I’m not. You have a perfect body, I could count your abs, your legs are perfectly shaped and you smile kills me, your eyes make me want to dance, is just… you-_

_-Blake, stop-_

_-No… I won’t-_ The words were stumbling a bit, our eyes were locked and a little glazy.

 _-Why do you like me?-_ She asked out of the blue, looking straight at me with a soft smile on her lips _-I like your hair-_

_-I like yours, but I really like your eyes-_

_-I like that you are super tall-_

_-I like that you are so sweet-_

_-I like that you know what to say, every time-_

_-I like your smile-_

_-I like your dimples-_

_-I like all of you-_

_-I like all of you too-_

We remained quiet for a bit, looking at each other, not moving, nothing, letting the words sink in.

_-Let’s play a game-_

_-What?-_

_-A game. Let’s play-_

_-What game?-_

_-Do you have cards?-_ I shook my head. – _We can play truth or dare, like truth or dare and we can add a bit of drinks…-_

_-Ok…-_

_-If for example, I asked truth or dare…-_

_-How about…truth or drink? If you don’t want to answer … you drink-_

_-Ok, deal-_

_-Who starts?-_

_-I’ll start… Ummm…Do you really like working here?-_

_-Is that your question? Common, baby girl… Yes, I do. I like the contestants, I like the crew, I like the producers, directors…I like the coaches-_

_-Was it dumb?-_

_-Yeah, but it’s my turn now. Do you really like every contestant?-_

_-Ummm…no. I chose a couple last season that was complete jerks and I hated them…I mean, complete jerks, I regretted it, choosing them-_

_-Huh! I have too, really bad… a few, more than a few, actually-_

_-Ok… My turn…Ummm… Do you really like Christina?-_

_-It’s a love/hate relationship, sometimes I do and sometimes I cannot stand her. She plays to the extremes, she’s hot and then she’s cold…or she’s too sweet and then she’s too mean-_

_-She’s a lot to handle…I have grown to like her-_

_-My turn…Have you…no, no… Let me think of another one-_

_-Oh, common-_

_-Too adventurous-_

_-Blake, we are already drinking…-_

_-Is just…-_

_-Blake!-_

_-Fine! Craziest place you have ever had sex-_ She blushed, profoundly, took a deep breath.

_\- A car-_

_-A car?-_

_-Yeah….You?-_

We had served a few vodka shots on cups, it was a generous shot and without blinking, I took a shot. At that, I just laughed and she joined me when she stopped coughing.

_-That bad?-_

_-I’m not that adventurous-_

_-Favorite position?-_

She took a shot this time and coughed afterward. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dark.

_-What’s yours?-_

_-Sitting, especially on a chair. I’m pretty tall, which, is fun-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah…-_ We got quite for a few seconds and the questions continued, both started to make broader questions and we stopped taking shots, numbers of people we slept with, cheating questions, sizes even. But nothing mattered until I made the question that might have started it all.

_-Have you ever had crush on someone you work with, besides your ex-_

- _Yes… what about you? Have you?-_ She asked

 _-I have, I am… You just, look away when you have to_ \- I was going to be brutally honest, since day one, I’ve had a crush on Gwen. _–Now, IF you had…would you make a move? Now, that you’re free…-_

_-I don’t know…I’ve never taken the lead, per se…-_

_-You haven’t?-_

_-No… I mean, I have started it like, I followed Tony around but never took the first step, Gavin followed me around, he took the lead… and now…-_

_-Now?-_

_-I have never taken the lead…-_

_-You should-_

_-Yeah, I should. Next question. Top five things you like-_

_-In general? Music, my ranch, my family, having fun and … you-_

_-Me?-_

_-What about you?-_

_-Music, my family, my kids, writing…you-_

_-You should take the lead…-_

_-Why should I?-_

_-It’s time…-_

_-Is it?-_

_-Yes…it is-_

_-I don’t know-_

_-Common-_ I leaned in, our hands brushing now.

_-I don’t want to start trouble…-_

_-Won’t be trouble… Blame it on the alcohol-_

_-Should we?-_ She leaned a bit closer

_-What?-_

_-Blame it on the alcohol?-_

_-If you want… I don’t have a problem-_ With that, she closed the gap.

The kiss was quick, dry, a simple touch of our lips, I’ve had deeper kisses that had left me feeling nothing, this one? Had my heart pounding in my ears. She retrieved and I saw her eyes scared and pleased, at the same time.

 _-Who’s your favorite coach?-_ I asked

_-It’s my turn-_

_-Does it matter?-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-I’m scared-_

_-Why?-_

_-I really want to kiss you again-_

_-Do you now? Good, cuz I want to kiss you too-_

_-Do you?-_

_-Honey, I can make a list of my obsessions with you-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah… I can-_

_\- I don’t believe you-_

_-I can make a long ass list-_

_-What would you put there?-_

_-I’m obsessed with your mouth…-_

_-My mouth?-_

_-Yeah… -_

_-I remember the first time you smile at me, the first time we met, you made my heart stop and my whole body tingle, you were wearing your red lipstick and you had a green blazer on with black shirt and pants, you had your black tips on your hair too, then you started to talk and I can swear you have the sweetest voice I’ve ever heard… and now, I can say that you have the sweetest pair or lips I’ve ever tasted –_ I closed the gap this time, I pushed my lips to hers, slowly, not much just enough, enough to feel her shivering but not enough for me, not even close. I moved away and I felt her following my mouth, pressing herself to me, I felt her hands on my shirt, fisting it and pulling me closer to her.

My world stopped and all I cared about was the way her lips moved against mine and the way her tongue was so good taking the lead, she was taking and giving, taking my need and giving me hers. I started to feel a little too good and happy. I moved back.

_-Wow. Beautiful. Are you sure?-_

_-About what?-_ She said while climbing on top of me, I had put my legs on the ground the moment I kissed her for the first time and now she was sitting right on top of my very hard dick.

_-Gwen… you’re drunk-_

_-Not that drunk-_

_-But drunk enough. Girl, I couldn’t be able to live knowing you regret this moment-_

_-Blake_ …- She kissed me again and this time I wasn’t strong enough, I couldn’t move away, she was too sweet, she smelled too good, she was too soft. I moved my hand to her hair and I held her tight against me, pushing her lips against mine, biting her lips and just taking full advantage of a mildly drunk woman, and not any hot woman, Gwen Stefani. I grunted when she moved on top of me I lost part of my brain activity with that rolled off her hips.

_-Gwen. Jesus!-_

_-Let’s forget it all-_

_-Do you want this? You sure?-_

_-Blake… I haven’t been kissed like this in months and I fucking need to be kissed like this-_

_-Shit_ \- I pulled her to me and bit her lips, sneak my tongue inside her mouth and pushed her hips down to mine. She started to roll them again and I couldn’t help but groan deeply when she did. I pushed her down and it was her turn to groan and moan. – _We shouldn’t be doing this-_

 _-Fuck it all_ \- She kept rolling her hips and I took her neck in my mouth. – _I love your mouth too, you’re good with it… Always being nice and sweet… I love it-_ She said rolling her hips in circles right on top of me, making me lose my breath

 _-Fuck girl-_ The movements were radical now, she stopped rolling and started to thrust, harder and harder. I felt her hips quiver on top of mine and I gave in. I moved my hands inside her shorts and touched her over her underwear.

- _Blake_!- I started to move the fabric on top of her clit and I hit the spot with the first try, making her scream and fist my shirt even more. – _Fuck_! - I kept moving it, getting my fingers wet bathing in her juices. I restart the movements of her hips with my other hand, the friction was driving me out of my skin and I loved every second of it.

_-Wanna cum?-_

_-Yes, oh GOD!-_

_-Let’s do it together_ \- I was going to cum in my pants like some horny pre-teen. Damn it Gwen Stefani. My movements became jerkier and I ask her to keep moving, which she did, she was possessed by the need and I was there enjoying the ride.

I felt coming closer to the edge and almost made my eyes watered, but then a miracle, she closed her eyes, arched and snapped her head back, she was flying high and I was right there with her

- _Shit_!- I gasped and I felt my dick pulsating under my pants, wetting them. She rested on top of me and I took my fingers out of her shorts and because why not? I liked them clean. She gasped at that sight.

- _Now what?-_ The dreaded question.

 _-I don’t know… I think I might be obsessed too-_ Her voice was soft and sleepy

 _-Blame it on the alcohol?-_ I offered her a new start, let’s blame it on the vodka

 _-Yeah…wanna grab a drink tomorrow in my trailer?-_ Her offer made my heart skip a bit

_-Yeah... I would. But is your turn-_

_-Of?-_

_-Telling me what are you obsessed with?-_


	2. Again?

That next week we were in a production meeting, my head definitely somewhere else, still thinking about that night, about Gwen, we hadn’t talked about it, I think we both tried to act like we usually did, even though that was impossible, to the point we received some weird looks from Adam and Pharrell because we were a bit too normal but at the same time shooting some heated looks at the other, probably remembering that night. We didn’t text but we did email a bit, all business and schedule, a few comments but never talking about that drunken night in my trailer.

Gwen was barely in time for the meeting, Adam, Pharrell and I were already sitting down when she came in almost running with her baby on her hip. She looked as beautiful as always and damn that baby was grown up.

- _Sorry to be late_ \- She said, trying to calm down the baby boy, who was still sniffling.

_-Hey, Apollo. I’m Val, I’ll take care of you while mama talks to the boss_ \- Valerie came in. She was an intern and was always the one who handles the kids and that kind of situations.

- _What is it with the cowboy?-_ I asked I need her to lock eyes  with me as she sat opposite to me on that oval table in Mark’s office.

_-Ear infection, we had a rough night-_ She said but then smiled at me, sweet and softly. Just minutes after she explained what happened to Pharrell and Carson, the only ones with kids, and how her ex called in the middle of the night, not knowing what to do making her drive to his place and take the baby to an emergency doctor and then head home, is that Mark came in.

The meeting started and an hour later, Val came in with Apollo, interrupting the meeting. The boy was a bit sleepy and had his hand on his own ear.

_-Sorry, I need to go to the wardrobe department_ \- She moved in after Mark told her too and after he tried to make Apollo laugh, unsuccessfully.

- _He doesn’t feel great._ _His ears are supersensible_ \- Gwen said to Mark, who just put a sad face because who wouldn’t? she took him in her arms, kissed him on his cheek and sat down. As we were going to re-start the meeting I felt eyes on me, I looked up and Apollo was looking straight at me, while holding his ear, and I started to make weird faces making him giggle. I knew what the meeting was about, I have been here at least five other times, so why not? After a couple of minutes and a lot of playing with Apollo, I felt a bumped in the arm and I turned to Adam who was looking at me.

_-What are you doing?-_

_-Nothing…just making him laugh-_

_-Who? Apollo? Really? In a meeting?-_

_-We know what they’re gonna say, so why not?-_

_-True_ \- We laughed and I returned to my own private show, this time I noticed another pair of brown eyes looking at me. Gwen. I smiled and blushed a bit, releasing the pen I had in my hand, I didn’t realize it but Apollo had squirmed down and headed my way, only noticing when I felt a couple of little hand on my knees. Apollo was sticking his face between my legs. I got him under his armpits and I sat him on my legs. I looked up and Gwen looked horrified and amused, at the same time. I wrote _“I love you mama”_ in my notepad and gave to Apollo so he could pick it up and show it to Gwen.

Gwen giggled and I winked. I moved back on the chair, people hadn’t noticed the little show between us, and I rested my back on the back of the chair, bouncing my leg a little. After a while Apollo was snuggling into my shirt and I felt his little body go limp and heavy after a few minutes, I looked down and his little face was resting under my heart with his thumb in his mouth, I looked at him for a while and then smiled, returning my attention to Mark who was explaining something about the return of one contestant for our teams for the lives.

I saw people realizing that I was holding Apollo now and that he was completely asleep, surprised and tender looks headed my way, Gwen’s eyes were glued on us and I felt the back of my neck going a bit tingly, a good kind of tingle. The meeting finished soon after that and Gwen rushed to my side to pick up Apollo.

_-Hey, sorry and thanks-_

_-Why sorry? He’s a good kiddo_ \- I said getting up, still with an asleep Apollo on my arms. _– Are you going home, now?-_ I still had the sleeping baby on my arms and I was bouncing a bit, maintaining a soft movement. 

_-I have to drop him at Gavin’s then yes, I’ll head home-_ She started to move Apollo’s hair back while locking eyes with me

_-Do you want to have dinner? Adam and Pharrell thought of a coach meeting that’ll probably include Carson, Adam’s place-_ I asked nonchalantly.

_-Mmmmm…sure, I’d love that-_ She smiled and my heart stop

- _Hey, Gwen_!-  Adam said

- _Shhhh_ \- Gwen and I went immediately to his high pitch voice

_-Wow, sorry. Didn’t know he was still asleep_ \- He gave a quick hug and patted me on the back. Pharrell hugged her too.- _Can you make it tonight? My place?-_

_-Yeah, I have to drop Apollo at Gavin’s, then sure-_ She smiled again, but then she moved her gaze to me and we locked eyes, again, both of us with soft smiles on our faces.

_-Good, see you at … 7?-_

_-I’ll be there_ \- We smiled but neither of us moved for a few seconds, but a movement in my arms caught my attention. Apollo had woken up and was now rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands while looking at me.

I opened my eyes big and made a weird sound with my mouth that my nephew loved, making Apollo giggle like crazy and putting his hands on my cheeks while his whole body trembled and he sat down instead of being lying on my arms.

- _Common, hon. Let’s get you to your dad_ \- Gwen said and Apollo wiped his head towards his mom but instead of leaving my arms and run to hers, he shook his head and hugged my neck.- _Apollo, common_ \- Gwen insisted

He started to babble a bunch of random words that I was sure only Gwen understood while shaking his head “no” and hiding his face in my neck, of that speech, I only understood a couple, that were: No and Dad. Not very helpful.

- _What’s up bud_?-  I asked and he looks at me, teary eye. _–You don’t want to go to your dad’s? Aren’t your brothers there? Could be fun-_

His face squished and his head dropped to my shoulder again, not shaking his head anymore, I guess that a yes.

_-Want me to take him to your car?-_ I asked Gwen and she just nodded. We said our goodbyes and Adam, Gwen and I walked towards the parking lot and while the other two chatted, I kept rubbing Apollo’s back feeling him going a bit heavier and his body just mellowing. It wasn’t until I stopped doing that and moved my hand down that I felt Gwen’s hand on the hem of my shirt, her hand took mine and squished, I returned the squish and felt like in high school all over again, a crush on a girl, holding hands in secret and having the same reaction I did back then, my heart racing a million beats per second.

We reached her car and I put an asleep Apollo on his chair, buckling up and closing the door. We said goodbye and then headed to Adam’s car. It wasn’t until I hopped in and buckled up that I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

- _What the hell, man?-_ I asked Adam who had  his keys in his hand and was looking at me like I had two heads, they were green and one of them wasn’t called Shrek.

- _What? You’re asking me what…  DUDE!-_

_-What?!-_ I raised my voice this time.

_-Since when this thing with Gwen has been going on?!-_ He left me speechless and I shut up.

_-Nothing is going on…-_ I stumbled my words. Dumbass

_-Don’t you lie to me!-_

_-Just… We kissed like…a week ago-_   I blushed a bit

_-You kissed Gwen Stefani?! And you didn’t tell me?-_

_-It wasn’t so… it was weird, ok?-_

_-Dude… details!-_

_-Are you a chick?-_

_-Right now I am! Dude, my fantasy since I was 14 and I heard her voice for the first time was making out with her… as you can see, I wasn’t that creative... and you did it! You Okie did it! You lived over half of the population’s dream: making out with Gwen Stefani!-_

- _Yeah, well… We were drunk-_

_-Gwen doesn’t drink-_ He said confused

_-She did that night Anyway, we drank, we ate and then…we kissed-_

_-My God… you have no idea how to talk about this things, do you?-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Like…dude! Details! Who moved first, who started to flirt first …something else happened?-_

_-We were both flirting, she was the one who moved first and well…I might have…-_

_-Might have…what?!-_

_-Took a bit farther-_

_-How far?-_

_-Adam, Jesus!-_

_-Don’t Jesus me… Did you slept with her?!-_

_-No! I did not… I… helped her to…-_ I got quiet and felt, even more, blood rush to my face

- _No!… did you?…wow! Dude!-_

_-Adam, please. We haven’t talked about, we probably won’t-_

_-Do you like her? Stupid question, of course, you do. Does she like you?-_

_-I don’t know-_

_-Dude_ \- He pushed me this time- _You two kissed, she smiles at you like crazy, laughs at your stupid jokes and blushes. She likes you_!-She said those things while numbering them with one of his hands.

_-You think? Adam…is too complicated, our divorces aren’t public, we work together, she has three kids!-_

_-So? Divorces are practically done, are a thing, you work together, so what? Are you gonna stop living because of media? You? And kids…you like kids, one of the reasons of your divorces has been because of kids and Apollo loves you… We all saw that-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-Dude! She might become the best thing that has ever happen to you…-_

_-I know-_

_-She’s everything you’ve wanted… I mean, sweet, nonviolent, loves animals, has a family, loves kids, successful without your help…she’s your dream woman! I’m not gonna annoy you with this…but that doesn’t mean that I’ll watch you be all scared and not take what could be the best chance in your life!-_ He was right and I knew it…but it was Gwen

_-Man Adam… you are a girl-_

_-Shut up-_

We got into Adam’s house, I took a shower and we had lunch, the subject of Gwen wasn’t talked about. Behati came over and we all had a long conversation about the new Victoria Secret Fashion Show, apparently there was some drama and she was talking about girls I’ve never heard before and I was nodding politely trying to remember or at least make sense of what she was saying. Adam was just looking at her like a goddess, he was nodding, commenting and just had the dumbest look on his face. Maybe Adam was right maybe I had to make a fearless choice.

The night came soon and Carson arrived with his wife followed by Pharrell and his, we were all chatting up and I felt a little nervous, Gwen wasn’t here yet. I was bouncing my leg and I was distracted from Pharrell’s story. I felt Adam leaning to me and whispered: _“She texted me she’s on her way, calm down”_ pushing my leg still and smiling like an idiot.

The phone rang and Adam picked up.

_-Gwen, yeah… third to the left then go straight and you’ll see a sold sign, in front of it… you know what, I’ll go out_ \- I shook my hand and pointed at me. _– Blake will, he’s desperate to go to the street, apparently, he misses…air. Yeah. Ok_ -

- _Jerk_ \- I said and took the keys, got up and headed out to the street, to wait for Gwen Stefani to arrive. I saw a car and I waved, opening the gate for her to come in. I moved in and waited for the Uber to park and I opened her door.

- _Good Night, Mrs. Stefani, we’re glad you’re joining us. Mr. and Mrs. Levine are waiting for you in the parlor_ \- At that she laughed out loud and took my arm. We opened the gate for the car to ride off and we started to walk

_-Well, well…thank you, Mr. Shelton-_

_-How are you gorgeous?-_ I stopped us at the front door

_-Good… I’m good-_ She quivered a bit

_-You sure. I’m good with hugs-_ I said opening my arms and she almost jumped, she got in and I squeezed her hard against me.

_-Yeah, you are-_  She muffled

She moved her face and she looked at me, smiling and blushing a bit. We went in and saw that everyone was looking talking nonsense and Adam wiggled his eyebrows at me. We all sat down and we started to talk, laugh and we ate fantastic Mexican food. We almost cried and sang a bit of karaoke, after eleven, both Pharrell and Carson left and as Gwen was gonna say she was going home, Behati asked her to stay to help her with some fashion thing that I was very grateful for.

Adam took a bottle of Vodka out and we started to doing shots of Vodka, a crime if you ask me, but Adam wanted that. After the third shot, we heard both Gwen and Behati walking down the stairs, giggling.

_-What are you boys doing?-_

_-Vodka-_

_-Hit me_ \- Behati said and she sat right next to Adam using Adam’s glass to do the shot. – _Gwen, want some?-_

- _Sure_ …-  She sat down.

- _Let me get you a glass_ \- I said and while I started to get up, I felt her hand on my arm. – _Is this yours?-_ She asked holding my glass, I nodded and she holds it out to Adam, who served her in that glass with a smirk on his face.

The ladies clinked the glasses and took the shot, both coughing and making a disgusted face. Making Adam and I laugh.

- _You think you are better, cowboy_?- Gwen asked me

- _I know I’m better, baby girl_ \- I couldn’t help but call her that

Adams served the drinks and we took the shots. I guess Gwen ad I were sharing the glass. We did between four and five rounds and we’re now laughing and slightly drunk, Gwen had found herself pressed against my arm and my head had found hers. We were cuddling.

-I got to go- She mumbled

- _Gwen…Uber_?- Adam asked

_-Yeah…  I’ll call-_

_-Stay the night. It’s late_ \- Behati said. And it was. It was too late for her to go drunk anywhere by herself.

_-I don’t know-_

_-Common. Stay. Pajamas party_ \- I said, making her laugh again. I moved my arm and  snuggled hero on my side, making her rest her head on my chest.

- _Ok_ …- Whispered

- _Yesss_!- Behati said and when I looked at Adam, he was looking at me with his smirk looking at Gwen.- _You’ll stay in the green room, lovely color. Blake, do you know where it is?-_

_-Yeah, sweetheart. I’ll take her-_

_-Good!-_ B was drunk.

- _Common, honey. Let’s get you to bed-_ Adam said and patted my back.

- _Gwen, sweetly. Bed?-_

_-Do I have to? Like… be alone? Your bed sounds more comfortable-_

_-Sweetly-_

_-Blake… I’m obsessed with your warmness-_

_-What?-_

_-You said it was my turn…I’m obsessed with how warm and cuddly you are-_

_-Gwen…you’re drunk-_

_-I don’t care… I’m obsessed…-_

_-Let’s get you to bed-_ I got up and pulled her up, bridal style and started to walk to the room. _-This is my room, is right next to yours. If you need something, tell me-_

I said and got in her room, laid her on the bed, took off her shoes, all while she was looking at me, when I was done, I helped her to get under the covers and as I moved she moved up and kissed me on the lips, not much  just pressed her lips to mine.

- _Thank_ s- She said and giggled.

I went out and saw Adam in the hallway.

_-What are you doing here?-_

_-Me? Why aren’t you there with her?!-_

_-Adam…-_

_-I saw, hell even drunk Behati said that you two looked cute! She wants you! You want her!-_

_-Adam…she’s drunk, let it go… go to bed, to your wife-_

_-Fine…pussy_ \- He said and I entered my room. I took off my clothes, got naked, washed my face and teeth and then went to bed, got under the covers and forced me to sleep, doing it about half an hour later.

There were a lot of things that I didn’t notice while embarking that trip to unconsciousness, one was the door opening and some hot bong coming in, the second was that hot blond hopping in the bed and the third one was her pulling down the sheets. I didn’t realize all of that until I woke up while my dick was being wrapped around some hot and warm cave that made sit down the bed I looked down, to see Gwen Stefani taking me in her mouth

- _Fuck, Gwen_ \- She moved down my dick and took half of it at once, leaving me breathless and too hard – _Gwen, stop…you’re drunk_ \- I said but didn’t, couldn’t, move her from where she was giving me the best blow I had ….maybe ever.  She mumbled something when my dick was half way inside of her mouth and I felt the vibrations on me making me squirm and grunt.

- _You don’t like this, baby? Cuz… I changed my mind, I’m obsessed with this part of you_ \- She said releasing me and pumping me quickly a few times. I couldn’t breathe, my heart was racing, my hands were fisting the bed and I moved my hips softly up to her.

- _Gwen_ …- I moaned falling back to bed as she took me even deeper and I felt her mouth trapping me and moving her tongue all around me. I felt her moving her hand in sync with the way her tongue was moving and I could swear in a matter of seconds, I was going to cum all over that pretty and tight mouth of hers- _Gwen, stop…fuck, I’m too close-_

_-I want it_ \- She said in such a guttural tone that had me almost begging to keep talking. She started to pump harder and harder and I couldn’t resist. I’m weak, so weak…and so horny and about to burst- _Cum, cowboy_ \- That’s all it took for me to shoot my load in her mouth, feeling my gut in a fist and a blinding pleasure, leaving me seeing white all over and trembling like jelly.

- _Gwen…fuck Gwen_ \- She was licking away as she kept moving her hand, I was trembling with the pleasure I just had felt and the need to feel more.- _Come here_ \- I said and pulled her to me, laying her on the bed and taking her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing pants or underwear, so now after a quick move of my hands, she was completely naked in my bed about to be fucked. - _Fuck, baby_ -

I kissed her breasts, I hadn’t seen them, but now I was about to memorize them, both of them, with my tongue swiping across her nipples and bathing them completely and holding them in my hands, massaging them, finding the right pressure for her.

- _God, Blake_!- She scratches my shoulders and my love for long ass nails was born in that moment. She was arching off the bed and I kept my mouth moving, this time on her ribs and nibbling my way down her hips, her hip bones and getting to her sweet spot. I couldn’t resist and I swipe my tongue across her clit and her hand clench on my hair. Sweet, I knew it.

 I moved my mouth over her and I couldn’t believe I had my mouth on Gwen after she gave me one of the best heads I’ve received and was now fisting my hair. I opened her legs and found myself eating her out, quite literally, I was biting all over her, moving my tongue over her trying to get as much of her as possible and still not getting enough. I moved and turned her, manhandling her, I’ll apologize later.

I knelt her on the bed and opened her legs, going again at her, I pushed her back down and now she was ass up, legs opened and with me between her legs.

- _Blake! Fuck…yes!-_ I kept moving my tongue and I started fast touches on her clit with the tip of my tongue, making her arched and fist my hair even harder, damn nails. I felt her stiff and still as she screams loudly against the covers, biting them and then moaning.

I moved quickly and I grabbed my already hard dick and align myself with her. Condom. Shit. I rested my head on her back as I took deep breaths

- _Blake…-_

_-I don’t have a condom-_

_-I’m on the pill-_

_-You sure?-_

_-Yes, fucking …do it-_

In one push I went all in and I heard her gasp and moan as she goes up on her knees and had her back pressed to my chest. I was breathing hard, she was so tight and it felt so good. I wasn’t all the way in but it was good enough. Her hands went to my thighs and pressed herself against me even more and I felt all the air on my lungs disappearing and evaporating in the thin air of the warm bedroom that smelled like sex.

I started a slow pace that seemed to not be enough for neither of us in a matter of seconds, Gwen started to move back at me and I started to move faster while grabbing her hips and helping her move against me. I was moving her back and she was scratching my legs and my ass, moving her hips and my hips too.

We moved for a bit, she was now on fours and I was trying to memorize all of these moments forever if it didn’t happen again for hell sure this would keep me warm at night. I was holding her, putting my hands on her shoulders and using that to maintain the pace we had been enjoying for the last few minutes, a pace that was driving us nuts and would most likely leave us begging to stop and to continue at the same time.  Our movements started to lose its rhythm as we both started to get closer to the edge, for the second time in less than half an hour.

_-Blake…Oh, God-_ She groans and moaned at the same time

_-Close? Baby?-_

_-Yes… God, so close…-_

_-Me too…-_ I moved her up again, kneeling and pressing her against me, a hand flew over her clit and I almost came because how wet she was, she was dripping over the sheets and I couldn’t breathe.

- _I’m cumming_ \- She said and I felt her insides trapping me and making me feel all too well, all too good and then after I felt a rush on my dick and as she bit the sheets of the bed trying to hold her scream when she moved down on fours again, I emptied myself inside of her. Losing the battle that was being fought inside of me.

It took me a bit, a couple of minutes, to move out of her, I watched my seed dripping out as I pulled out and I was completely in awed at that. God, it felt so good. I had fallen over her back while she was still trembling and she was now losing the battle with sleep. Her eyes were closing and she had a big smile on her face, a smile of complete happiness and satisfaction. A smile I wanted to see more, I needed to see more.

Should I blame it on the alcohol again?


	3. Only Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm BACK! I'm in my finals and it's been crazy, tiring and horrible... I finished 4 of the 8 subjects I'm in, so I'm gonna be a bit "lighter", anyway! I hope you guys like this...I had to work on this, I need sone oiling so... this is not much but, it's something to get me started.  
> About Country Mafia, I'm on it but I'm a bit stuck right now, if you have any ideas..they're welcome!  
> Enjoy and I hope I can update soon!  
> Love

It’s been a couple of weeks since that night at Adam’s, I had awoken in Blake’s room, naked, wrapped in sheets that smelled like him, all warm and fussy and happy and sore and a little hungover, all of it at the same time. I remember every single that happened that night, the drinks, the laughs, drunk Behati, the sleepover, Blake in my room, me in Blake’s bed, fucking Blake, Blake giving me amazing orgasms, all of it… and again, we didn’t talk about it. I woke up and stayed laying in bed for a few minutes trying to think what to tell Blake when we talked again and I thought about fake my death cuz I sneaked in his room, his bed and almost begged him to fuck me. Jesus.  After I made up my mind and decided to move to Canada with the boys, I took a shower and went to the kitchen where a very hungover Behati was looking more than miserable.

_-Morning?-_

_-Uhhhhh-_ She grunted and I just smiled, she had drunk so much last night that it was not a surprise.

_-Did you get something for the hungover?-_

_-Adam got it for me… It was so stupid to drink so much-_

_-Yeah, I’m a bit hungover myself –_

_-Want something?-_

_-I’m Ok, it’s not that bad…Where are the boys?-_

_-Blake left house hunting and took Adam with him…those two are inseparable and I’m miserable…-_ My heart sunk a little bit, I mean, I know last night was something out of the ordinary but I didn’t think he would get up  leave. I remember that after we came down the cloud we snuggled and slept, I even woke up a couple of time in the night and he was still there, wrapped around me.

_-I should get home…It’s almost noon and I’m having lunch with my sister in law-_

_-Good luck, babe-_

_-You too…get some rest-_

I left Adam’s with a knot in my stomach and needing to talk to Blake right now, because what now? We have had sex two times now and we haven’t talked about it. It’s stupid, I know but… I mean, shit.

I got home; changed and headed to Lee’s, an awesome restaurant where I would have lunch with Jen, I waited for her and she arrived ten minutes later, happy and fresh. She walked in looking awesome, jeans, white blouse, beautiful heels, she looked for me and started to walk towards the table, probably my face was a poem because she stopped right next to the table, took a look at me and said: _“You had sex”_. That ended up in a long conversation with me explaining to her my some weird, odd  and secret relationship with Blake, I haven’t told her about that night in the set and now I have to tell her about Adam’s house.

 _-So, it’s just sex…-_ She said carefully

_-I don’t know…-_

_-I mean, you only have had sex-_

_-I know but we haven’t talked about it-_

_-Damn it, Gwen…-_ She was the kind of person that wanted to talk about every single detail

_-Both times we, especially me, have been a bit inebriated… and maybe is the alcohol talking-_

_-Gwen. Don’t. Be. Stupid-_ She rolled her eyes and was looking at me like a mom to her child.

_-I know…we should, it’s just… hell-_

Nevertheless the conversation stopped when a couple of friends joined us for lunch, so then the intimate lunch became a reunion of a bunch of middle age women who started to talk about kids, politics, and work, my mind was somewhere else, it was in that dimpled 6’5 cowboy, with piercing blue eyes, who knew his way around a woman body very well.

Now two weeks have passed and I was finally gonna see him, he spent some time on his ranch and apparently he was closing a deal for a rental in LA, so he was coming to the city to finish it. I talked to Adam and _“super chill”_ I asked about him, well I think it was chilled considering that Adam was smirking the whole time and sounded like he was holding his laughter, maybe he knows or at least suspects something has been going on. I mean, after that night Blake ran away to Oklahoma, the very next day, I asked Adam to tell Blake, to call me when he got to LA, I didn’t give him an explication and he didn’t ask for one either. That’s how it was now Friday morning and I was having breakfast alone at home while the boys were with Gavin, I was getting used to this whole empty house by now I mean it hurt like hell sometimes but I like me-time, anyway I was finishing my tea  when my phone rang and without looking I picked up.

- _Hello-_

_-Gwen-_

_-Blake… Hi-_

_-Hi_ \- A silence took the line and I could feel him thinking through

- _How are you?-_ I asked

_-Good, busy but good…you?-_

_-Good, good. Busy too-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah…Been working on an album, maybe and a few things on my fashion line-_

_-Amazing, that’s great_ \- He said excitedly and in awe, it was so cute

_-Yeah, thanks-_

_-Adam told me you wanted to talk to me…-_

_-Yeah, just…about the other night…-_

_-Alcohol-_

_-What?-_

_-Alcohol talking… or doing-_

_-Oh, yeah_ \- I was caught off guard, hadn’t expected him to say anything like that, at all – _I just…-_

_-Didn’t want things awkward between us, completely right-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-We had a lot to drink-_

_-Yeah, we did_ \- I couldn’t help but feeling hurt and wounded, worse and worse every time he kept talking

_-So…-_

_-I’m selling the house I bought in LA and I’m getting another one, just for me this time-_

_-Good-_

_-Yeah, actually, believe it or not, it's two blocks from yours-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, a little northern, it doesn’t have your view but it’s pretty decent-_

_-Every house in the zone has an amazing view-_

_-Yeah, I guess… I mean, I would prefer Tish, but this works-_

_-You really love Oklahoma-_

_-I do… you would love it too, I have a feeling-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah… you would-_

_-When are you moving? Or … renting-_

_-Actually, tonight. I need my own place here…I feel like a teen having to tell Adam that I’m leaving or buying something or just…doing nothing-_

_-Awwww Blake-_

_-Really, it’s hard baby girl. I need some me time-_ That baby girl got my stomach all excited

_-Yeah, I’m loving me-time. The boys being with Gavin this weekend and next week gives me that time. I’m getting used to it right now-_

_-Really? And what does Gwen Stefani does in me-time?-_

_-I do a lot of things…-_ I decided if he was playing nonchalant, I could do to. So my voice got super flirty and naughty _-I like to cook and do every girly thing, so I design, watching sad movies and cry with them, I sleep not having to wake up super early and eat junk food and well, of course, I like to… entertain me-_

 _-You…ok. Good, I …What do you…Good-_ He sounded all flustered and I loved it.

- _Yeah… It’s important for all of us to know yourself and to know your… insides-_

 _-Fuck, yes. You are right-_ He sounded like he was having a stroke

_-Yeah…Anyway, I just…I’m glad we are ok-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Blake? Everything all right with you?-_ He sounded lost a bit.

_-Mmmm… yeah, I’m ok-_

_-Blake-_

_-It’s the first time I’m gonna sleep alone, in my own house, alone, here in LA-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I know it’s dumb but hell, it took me awhile to get used to the fact that I was getting divorced and now feels like a reality-_

_-Been there, cowboy. If you need anything, give me a call-_

_-Thanks, baby girl-_

_-Take care-_

_-You too-_

We hung up and I felt so strange like I was hanging up on a boyfriend, that lonely feeling of stop talking to him, that feeling that I could barely remember having every time I talked to Tony or Gavin, well that times a thousand was like I felt with Blake. I shook everything off and finished my tea. I started my girly day by taking a long bath and then covering my body head to toe with moisturizing, painted my nails, did some grooming, called one of those spa companies and had a massage and a waxed, I did my hair. When I was done, it was around five and it was raining outside. I had just changed into comfy clothes after being on my robe all day and walked to the kitchen ready for a very late lunch when my intercom rang; I walked towards it and answered.

_-Hello?-_

_-Gwen? It’s Blake… So… Can we talk?-_

_-Yeah… I’ll open the gate-_

_-Thanks-_ I opened the gate and realized I was wearing black shorts and a soft oversize t-shirt and nothing else, no panties and no bra, I didn’t like to wear underwear after I wax, especially today that I tried something new. Thank God I took off the mask a few minutes earlier and my body was clean from all the products I used. I opened the door and saw him running towards my opened door with a bag in his hand.

He reached the door and stood there under the roof. Standing in front of me, looking weird, nervous even, he was wearing his uniform, a red plaid shirt, jeans way too big for me, those boots, his cap and his sparkly eyes.

_-Hi-_

_-Hi-_ A thunder made us jumps and laughed awkwardly as I asked him to come in.

_-Sorry to interrupt your girly day-_

_-I actually I finished already, cowboy. There is nothing like a good day cleansing-_

_-I’ll take your word_ \- We walked to the living room and he stopped suddenly. _– Have you eaten?-_

_-No… I haven’t even had lunch, forgot-_

_-Damn, you actually love your girly days-_

_-There’s nothing like spending the day in a haze of bathtubs, creams, exfoliators… paint, mud baths-_

_-Mud?-_

_-It’s amazing-_

_-Ok…Ummm, well, I brought food. Maybe we could eat-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah… you told me you were alone, I was alone and we…are good-_

_-Yeah… good idea-_

_-Hope you like Italian-_

_\- I love Italian-_

_-Let me get plates-_

_-I brought pops too and well, with what I bought they gave me a bottle of vodka-_ The word vodka just… sounded like very bad decisions.

 _-I don’t know about vodka… I’ll bring the cups_ \- I said with courage.

We ate in the living room while watching some weird show about ghosts that had me trembling twenty minutes in and my hands were almost covering my eyes while I jumped and squeal at almost everything.

- _You scared?-_ I heard a laugh

- _Shut up… -_

_-Poor girl…-_

_-Shut up-_ I laughed and then I felt an arm across my shoulder as he moved right next to me. I snuggled to his side and put my head on the crook of his neck and I clench his shirt.

_-You want me to change it?-_

_-No…it’s good-_

- _Man, you’re funny, baby girl-_

_-I’m not…-_

_-Then explain why I laugh with you all the time-_

_-Maybe you’re just weird-_

_-That’s a fact, honey-_

_-You and your facts-_

_-What? My facts are the real deal…-_

_-You told me once I was obsessed with you-_

_-You are…you just haven’t realized-_

_-Maybe I already did-_

_-Well, I might be obsessed with you too-_  He whispered and my heart skipped a bit. 

 _-Yeah, like you’re obsessed with  a baby deer-_  I tried to play nonchalant

_-Hey…I like you more than a deer-_

-Shut up-

He just laughed at my stupidity and hugged me tighter against him, my head was a little light and I kept pressed to him, but now, I was completely wrapped around to him. My bare legs were hugging one of his, one of my hands on his chest and the other one on the back of his back, my head over his heart as his arms were around me and his head on top of mine. This position reminded me about that night at Adam’s. His phone rang, the chorus of a catchy Maroon 5 song, Stuttered. He grunted and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 _-Hey, dickhead-_ I heard a voice coming from the phone _\- I’m not home-_ He waited _-I’m out…-_ He was annoyed now _\- Adam…I’m busy-_ He stopped _\- I’m not, I’m telling you, I’m not-_ He looked at me and just shook his head _-Yes, I talked to her_ -He stopped talking again _-Yes, I did_ \- Blake sounded more annoyed than ever and only because I was slightly annoyed too, I took his phone out of his hand.

_-Hi, Adam-_

_-Gwen?-_

_-Yeah! Everything all right?-_

_-Yeah… I just wanted to check in on Blake… Guess you did it first-_ He laughed.

_-Of course, he’s a cowboy on his first night alone in LA-_

_-You drunk?-_

_-No! We are watching this creepy show-_ He laughed. _– Don’t laugh! It’s scary! I have poor Blake wrapped around me-_

 _-Poor Blake? I don’t know about that…-_ Blake signaled his phone

_-So, Blake wants to talk to you. I’ll see you Monday for the meeting, right?-_

_-Yeah, honey. See you soon-_

_-Bye-bye-_

I handed Blake his phone and crashed into him again, snuggling and breathing his scent.

- _You heard Gwen, Adam. We are watching some weird ass show and you are annoying us_ \- I heard him say and then because I was close to his ear I heard Adam say something like “ _Are you two going to sleep together again? You should tell her that you like her or that you don’t… Sleeping with a co-worker is not a good idea_ ”

My heart sunk and I took a deep breath. Adam knew…well, Jen knew we slept together. This last two weeks of him being away and me being alone, have put a lot of things into perspective. One of them? Me having a crush on Blake, accepting it and… trying to understand how good of a sexual chemistry I had with Blake, we were good, we were mind blowing good.

I didn’t notice Blake hanging up until I felt his arms wrapped around me again. He wasn’t gonna make a move and hell, I wasn’t either. I’m too scared, so I took the coward path.

- _Let’s drink some vodka_ \- I said out of the blue while sitting on the couch and as I looked down at him. He was just looked confuse as hell.

_-Ok…want some?-_

_-Yeah… I brought a couple of glasses and sprite, I remembered you like Sprite Zero-_

_-Thanks… let me_ \- He blushed

He poured some in the glasses with Sprite and we clung. We went back to cuddling but this time with some alcohol in our systems. I took three glasses but with not much Vodka and with a lot of Sprite. I was starting to feel the buzz and I snuggled back at him with an empty glass on my hand.

_-Want some?-_

_-Sure…-_ I said and he got up  to serve my fourth glass, I followed him to the kitchen and I took the courage to caress his back and his neck. I saw him close his eyes and move slightly back as my nails started to play with his hair. he looked at me and I saw him stare at my lips and then shift to my eyes.

_-You’re beautiful-_

_-You are, cowboy_ \- Liquid courage, liquid numbness or just stupid-ness but we crashed our lips. It wasn’t hard or needy; it was actually sweet and soft, like testing ground. Dry kissed then ended to fast.

_-Gwen…we shouldn’t-_

_-Probably-_ I said looking at him and we both moved this time, the kiss was hotter and deeper. I felt his tongue entering my mouth and my mind went blank when I brushed my tongue with his. I heard him groan and I moaned, it has been too long since I felt this good, two weeks to be exact. I felt him shifting and we were now right in front of the other. His arms went around me and took me in his arms again, crushing my body to his as we sucked the air out of the other, I was too busy trying to get a hold of his neck but his arms were around my midsection and had caught my arms, to actually think about how this would be our third time having sex, because of course, we were having sex.

I moved back and he stopped, he looked scared and then I completed my objective, I took his hair in my fist and slammed myself into him, making him moan a bit when our bodies collided. He took my waist and pulled me up, I took noticed and tried to circle him with my legs, he helped me with that and was now holding me under my thighs, while I held  on his curls.

He started to walk and sat me on a table in the living room, a table we never used but it was a perfect leverage right now, he was only a bit over me, his hands were now wondering over my back, my neck, and my hair, and I kept trying to take as much as I could. He tasted like vodka, spice and himself, something that could easily make me drunk. His hands were roaming my back as I slowly moved towards him and plastered myself to him, we were now touching completely and I felt his body shuddered when I felt his hardness against my overly sensible center.

I took his shirt in my fists and pulled him even further to me without realizing we were laying on top of the table. My back hit the table and I felt him pressed against my front, his weight and definitely gravity were things that I have never been so happy for.

_-Gwen…wait…What are we doing?-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Jesus…just…fuck it_ \- he slammed his lips to mine again and his hands went to my legs, running all over them. I moved my hands to his shirt and I started to undo the buttons. – _We shouldn’t drink around each other. It always leads to this_ …- I undid his shirt and his hands were moving closer to the hem of my shirt.

- _Only vodka_ \- I breathed out. – _Vodka gets me horny-_

 _-Good to know-_ He said and his mouth moved to my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his teeth scratching my veins, he took a bite and I nearly lost it and he hasn’t even touched me. He pulled my shirt off and I took the chance to take his off. – _You have no idea how good it felt having you pressed around me, I could feel your breasts on me and I almost lost it_ -

He took one breast into his mouth and swirled his tongue around my nipple, knocking the air out of me and making me scratch his shoulder blades, he repeated the action on my other breast and I was almost in tears because I needed more, much more and he gave me more, he took my nipples with his teeth and scratched them, making me squirm and scream loudly

 - _I’m not wearing panties either_ \- I taunted him and it worked, he stopped moving and with my nipple between his teeth he looked at me. He moved his hands down, hooked his hand on my shorts and slid them down revealing my just-waxed center.

_-Fuck, Gwen-_

_-I wanted to try something new-_

_-Shit, baby girl_ \- He kissed my right on top of my center. I have always kept everything down there clean and short but now it was bare with a line going up; I have to say, felt a bit liberating. I gasped and he opened my legs with this frame and took me in his mouth, not playing, not taunting, he took and took all he wanted and I was here for it.

The way his tongue was playing with my clit had me going crazy and almost bursting out of my skin. He was enjoying it and for sure, taunting me. It's amazing how much Blake does with his tongue, he does more with it than Gavin all the way, he made me feel more and more everytime. 

- _Blake_ …- I gasped while tugging his hair. I heard his laugh and it almost made me cry in need. I was starting to get a bit crazy. Before I knew it, he swipes his tongue over my clit and I stilled, God. He grunted and took me in his mouth; I felt his teeth scratching my clit while his tongue played with my entrance. – _Blake…Oh, My God! So good-_

I felt him try to say something but the vibrations of his mouth on me had me whimpering, his hands took my thighs and opened them wider, I was almost split and his tongue was right there in the middle of me. Taking as much as he wanted and as much as I let him have. One of his fingers entered me and his thick finger was almost two sizes mine.

- _That’s how you do it? You said you were entertaining yourself today_ \- He moved in and out, brushing my clit on his way out.

- _Fuck_ \- I arched and I was losing my mind.

- _Tell me… Like this_?- He repeated the pace a couple of time – _Or… faster_ \- He entered  a second finger and moved them quickly, at that I whimpered and I felt tears congregating in my eyes.

_-Faster…Fuck, faster-_

He did, he moved quickly but he stood up and I understood two things, he wasn’t gonna let me cum like this and two, he wanted me to cum around him. I took his belt and helped him to get rid of his jeans and he took off his boots. He stood there naked; he looked at me and gave himself a few pumps on his dick, while I saw him taking a deep breath. He moved closer and kissed my clit again.

He then took my waist, sat me, put my feet on the ground and turned me around, manhandling me and I couldn’t say I didn’t like it, he was so passionate and soft at the same time. He pushed my back and I was resting my chest on the table and he was standing behind me, he didn’t do anything for a few seconds and then I felt his breath on my butt, he bit it and then swipe his tongue over it, he moved down and down and down and he reached my entrance again. Entered me with his tongue and I arched again almost trembling in need. He swiped it up and touched that never used entrance and licked it up and I moaned. Fuck. I was ready to combust. I was so sensible that a small touch would set me on fire.

He moved and I felt his dick over my center, he pushed and a high pitch moaned followed. Fuck. He was thick and he knew it. He was moving slowly in, not stopping but doing it gently. I arched and I felt his chest over my back, his strong arms were in front of me and I was more than full and it was blissful.

He stood still and I felt myself getting tighter, I felt him to my throat and it wasn’t enough. I moved and I felt his dick slid out of me, he still wasn’t moving, I moved back and it hit good, this position hit all the right spots. I gasp and started to find my own pace, that one that I needed to finish with the tightening on my skin and would leave me boneless over the table. Instead, Blake took my hips and stopped me.

_-Fuck! If you don’t move… I need to-_

_-Let it build-_

_-No…let me cum-_ I demanded and he laughed.

I heard his laugh and his hips moved out softly, making me whimper and then slammed in making me keen. I pushed myself up from the table and he started to move slowly, so slowly it was actually kind of painful, the good kind of painful but still painful. I started to rock back and suddenly he stopped me and started to move a bit faster, easily, he started to hit that spot that makes my knees buckled and my sight go a bit white.

- _Fuck, right there_ \- He kept moving and hitting that spot and my hands held on tight the edge of the table and my body started to tremble. He kept hitting the spot, but not enough to let me cum and it was starting to get a bit too much.  I felt like crying and fighting and just … it was overwhelming.

He started to move faster and faster and faster, I moved back and my back against his broad chest, he took my head, turned it and stared at my eyes, his were as dark as a midnight in the beach, a dark blue that was as fascinating as scary, so much emotion it was a bit overwhelming. He kissed me, our eyes open and it was so much more than I ever expected from him, from anyone if I’m being honest.

He speeded up the pace and my neck snapped back to his shoulder and I felt like screaming and I would have if I had any air in my lungs, which I didn’t. I felt it like a wave that crashed into me, I felt limb and boneless and at the same time energized and happy. That’s what Blake does to me.

As I was flowing, trembling and almost crying, my sight completely white and my breath was out of control, I felt him still and cum inside of me. We didn’t use a condom, again. The pulsation and the warm were amazing and almost made cum all over again. 

I fell on the table, and Blake did too. I felt him on my back breathing heavily while kissing my neck.

_-I’ll have to remember to keep bringing the Vodka-_


	4. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll! I'm not on twitter right now...as soon as I get in I'll tweet this xD  
> Thanks to the all the girls in the GC, especially my boo Jo!   
> I won't be on twitter much until later this week, this last three weeks have been awfully crazy and well...tiring! I have two finals on Friday and then I'm done until January, hopefully! Talk to you all soon. Thanks for the support, your comments and kudos help me to keep going!

_-I’ll have to remember to keep bringing the Vodka-_

_  
_

Gwen and I have been on weird terms. We haven’t discussed anything yet, anything about the three mind blowing orgasms, we said it was alcohol and nothing has happened since that day about a month ago. We haven’t talk or seen each other, we haven’t had meetings until today and things haven’t been awkward at all, we have treated each other the way we were supposed to, we were nice, sweet and even funny and it pissed me off. I have to admit it.

That day was so fucking weird, after we had mind blowing sex, we had literally jumped at each other, we separated as fast as we could, probably both trying to make sense and take a deep breath and, like the other time, I left again, almost running after a quick exchange of words, it was so awkward and uncomfortable, and it ruined the great night we just had, exactly what I didn’t want. That night I had run to her house in need of a friend and to hang out, first night alone and I was feeling as lost as the first time I stayed in the city and I wanted to talk to her, I felt the need to talk to her and it ended up in sex.

I needed her to know that I wasn’t some creep that only wanted to have sex, as amazing as the sex was, Gwen deserved more than that and I made up my mind after spending way too much time with Adam and sharing my feelings with him about Gwen, I realized now that Gwen and I together was a bad idea, it doesn’t matter that my heart increases its speed when she around or that I could actually close my eyes and remember everything she said, did and even the way she tasted or that her eyes were all over my dreams. Gwen and I weren’t meant to be together and I had to accept that

Adam had been asking me about what my problem was since she arrived considering I hadn’t stop watching Gwen since she sat down at the end of the table right next to Pharrell.

_-Dude-_ I heard Adam whispering

_-What?-_

_-What the hell is going on with you? Stop staring…-_

_-Is just… she’s like nothing has happened-_

_-And? I thought you wanted normality and that only happened when alcohol was involved in the equation-_

_-Vodka…Vodka makes her horny-_

- _I don’t need to know that… actually, I love to know that and it drives my imagination wild_ …- His tone pissed me off and I turned to look at him and the anger could be seen in my eyes, his stupid smiled all over his face. Teasing bastard.

_-Fuck off-_

_-Do you…-_ He stopped and wiggled his eyes brows

_-What?-_

_-Do you want something more?-_

_-More sex?-_

_-More than sex, sasquatch-_

_-I … don’t know-_

_-Well… if you don’t stop staring you are making everyone that noticed uncomfortably-_ He said and turned to Mark, who was talking about the press tour

Gwen wasn’t looking at him and was writing in her agenda, damn it, woman. Look at me. I cleared my throat and Pharrell and a couple of assistants turned to me. I shook my head and pretended something was wrong with my throat and for a second time, I cleared it. Now I had like eight pairs of eyes and none of them were the ones that I wanted.

I gave up and tried to keep my eyes off of her until the meeting was over. The whole time replaying that night.

_After we finished, I separated my body from hers and I was holding myself up with my slightly unsteady arms, I couldn’t help but stare at her amazing and rocking body over that table as she tried to control her breathing, her eyes still closed and her skin looked glossy and sweaty and damn appetizing, I wanted to roll my tongue all over her. She opened her eyes and locked them with mine, I had felt like the king of the world, I had Gwen Stefani breathless and naked on top of a table, I was still completely inside of her and still having a few shocks from the experienced pleasure. I still couldn’t believe what happened, even though I could close my eyes and relive the entire thing in my mind, without any problem._

_I didn’t know what to do, I wasn’t sure. Sure, I’ve had sex buddies, hell, I’ve had a couple of one-night stands when I was a teen and well, before I got married the first time, but…this is Gwen Stefani I’m standing in front of, it’s not some chick, it’s Gwen, a co-worker, a sweet and nice person, a mom who was still dealing with the bitchy move her ex did to her and … I’ve never dealt with that._

_Should I say something? Should I wait for her to talk first? What was I supposed to do? Damn it. Miranda and I had started like this too, she had said that we both would like the attention, we worked well together and the sex was good, so why not? She was right, until she wasn’t, I had fallen in love with her almost two years after that, I’ve always had a soft spot for strong and independent women like my mom but Miranda was too much to deal with, you had to be completely on guard and I was tired of it, and that might be the reason why we “dated” for so long before making it official and well, there’s a reason for everything right?  By our second year of marriage and eight years together it was way too much; we had got married after a lot of pressure on her part, like I understand that girls want to get married but why do we need to fix something that ain’t broke; I was tired of the attention, I was tired of her and her mood swings and attitudes, we had stopped having sex that regularly and I realized that it wasn’t even that good, especially now after experiencing sex with Gwen. So this was brand new for me. The sex, the heat and this type of uncertainty._

_By the time I finished this monologue, I was still in complete confusion and fear, I felt her move bit and my dick slipped in a bit from her, making us both moan a bit. I slipped all the way out and I felt her eyes on me while I did. I moved my sight to her and her eyes looked sleepy and satisfied but with a hint of something…maybe disappointment. I moved back and gave her space so she could sit on the table again, which she did, as she did, she blushed and used her shirt that was on one of the sides on the table to cover, she put it on and without looking at me I saw her moving trying to find her pants and after she found them, she stood up and looked at me, covering herself with the clothes and she was looking at me._

_-Ok, this was…ok-_

_-Again…yes. What is happening?-_

_-I don’t know-_

_-What should we do?- I asked_

_-I don’t know…I’m…I don’t know, it’s too complicated-_

_-It is-I agreed_

_-It’s the second time, well…third-_

_-Yeah… Now what?- I asked_

_-I don’t know…maybe you should leave and we shouldn’t repeat this ever again until we both know what the hell is going on-_

_She was kicking me out. Literally. Kicked me out of her house, still naked. What the fuck?_

_-Yeah…I should- My pride kept me up. I put on my clothes and headed out, got in my truck, it was late and went to my house, a few houses down. Got there, took a shower and went to bed. I didn’t sleep that night, not even a wink._

_The next day, I left to Tish and came back three weeks later. Still pissed at her because instead of enjoying my free time, no Miranda, no questions, nothing, my mind was wrapped in that punk-rock blond that made my dick stir every time I thought about her. Her words and her voice still haunting my head and made my mind spin. How dare she?_

_-Blake? You like this idea too?-_ I snapped back to reality when I heard Mark’s voice saying my name. I looked over at him and I saw that Adam wrote in his pad a huge Yes.

_-Yes, Mark. I like it… If everything can work out and everyone likes it…why not?-_ I said and then looked at Gwen, who was still ignoring me… Damn it!

_-I knew you’d love it… A new chance is always good. I’ll send you all the schedule and the probable dates, everything seems like it’s gonna so be good!-_ He clapped his hands and everyone started to laugh. He started to say his goodbyes as some people made questions.

_-Where were you?-_ Adams asked

_-Just thinking…she’s still ignoring me-_

_-Blake…please! It wasn’t awkward when you two saw each other this morning… don’t make it awkward-_

_-Just… it pisses me off that she’s acting like nothing happened, like if we hadn’t had sex in so many different positions and all over the place as if she didn’t cum so many time she actually almost passes out and…-_

_-Stop_ \- Adam hissed. – _Damn it. Don’t get images on my mind_ \- He took a deep breath.- _You should talk to her, I agree but try not to fuck it up, please-_

The meeting ended and I got up quickly and walked towards her, as I saw her getting up from her chair, not looking up at me. The way that fucking dress hugged all of her edges and curves and how it matched her skin perfectly, the white made her skin pop beautifully.

- _Gwen_ \- I said, calmly, not wanting to show my eagerness or anger

- _Blake…You ok? Heard you cough?-_ She is a savage

_-Yeah, I’m fine. It was sudden. Hey, are you busy? Would like to talk to you…-_

_-Right Now? I can’t … Ummm, if it’s too important we could talk later on, this afternoon_ …- She said looking at me, looking all angel-like, she was avoiding me.

_-Yes…It’s important. We are both getting divorce through the same time and I talked to Mark, we should get a plan, a joined plan-_

_-Oh, Ok. I’ll text you around three? I have to drop the kids in some activities…-_

_-Ok…text me when you can-_ I bit my words, I was pissed off and I knew she could see the fire in my eyes.

_-Sure-_ With that she left, all calm and starting her conversation with Pharrell who looked at us a bit weird

I left the office and I barfed all of my feeling and anger to Adam while we had lunch and while he laughed his ass off, I calmed down a little, it was after my blood pressure was coming down that I received a phone call from Gwen.

_-Hello?-_

_-Blake. Hi, I know I said after three but I just dropped the kids off. Wanna talk now? We could meet somewhere-_

_-How about my place? Or yours?-_

_-Ummmm…ok… I’ll get home in about half an hour-_

_-My place then… did you have lunch?-_

_-Yes, I did-_

_-Ok…I’ll text you the details-_

_-Ok-_

_-Ok-_ She hung up. I looked up at Adam and his face was confused.

_-What was that?-_

_-She’s going to my place… We’re gonna talk-_

_-Ok, right, sure…talk-_

_-It will be only talking-_

_-Right, before the sex-_

_-No…no sex-_

_-Blake, please! You can barely hold on and you two already did it twice…it’s happening-_

_-No, it’s not-_ We got up while he laughed and kept annoying me about the fact that I was probably gonna have sex with Gwen again, and I have to admit I wanted to.

I got home in twenty minutes and got in, cleaned up a bit and put on my favorite cologne, the one I had been wearing every time I was with Gwen, it was subtle and earthy and I knew that she likes it. I heard a car and as I looked at the cameras, I saw Gwen’s car. I waited for her to park and to get to the door before opening it. She was still wearing that white tight dress, the black heels but she had her shades on.

_-Hi-_

_-Hi, common in-_

_-So, what is it?-_ She asked, not even dropping her bag or even taking her shades off

_-Really, you’re gonna ask?-_

_-Blake…I don’t get it-_

_-We have slept together two times and you ask what, and we haven’t discussed yet-_

_-Blake…we agreed that-_

_-No, you agreed-_ I moved up to her, took her shades from her face and took her bag, put them both on the living room table.

_-And you ran-_ She said accusingly and with a hint of pain.

_-Gwen…-_

_-No, listen… ok? Yes, we had sex, a couple of time, there were good times I don’t mind admitting but that’s it. We are both still married and we are co-workers, it won’t work out and I don’t want an awkward job, considering how much I actually like it-_

_-Gwen…-_ I moved towards her and she moved back, two steps like the ones I took.

_-No… I said no-_

I was looking at her and I took two large steps as she moved back, I grabbed her head and slammed my mouth to hers, stopping any sound that could have left those red lips. I took her bottom lip with my teeth and dragged them to me as I felt her breath get caught in her throat and followed by a moan. I slipped my tongue inside of her and I took her hair in my fists and her hands went to my neck as she responded the kiss eagerly until she started to push my chest.

_-Blake…no_ -

I moved again until she was pressed against the wall, I slammed my hands against it, caging Gwen, and took her mouth again, she didn’t resist this time instead she clawed to me and dragged me to her so I was completely pressed against her body. I could feel the heat coming off of her and I was starting to lose the battle with the lust I felt in that exact moment.

_-You’re a son of a bitch. We should stop doing this-_ She said while I marked her neck.

She moved her nails up my back and I felt a stung of pain that was way too arousing for my own good. This was exactly what we shouldn’t do but we were both too weak at stopping this and to maintain a respectful space between us, tear our bodies and control our need. Her body had become way too intriguing and tempting to say no to it and I maintain my word and kept kissing her marking her and pressing her against the wall.

- _Blake_ …- She gasped when I hit an especially soft spot on her neck, I bit it and dragged her skin towards me and left a dark, purple bruise.  She was dragging her nails across my back.

_-Let’s figure out…what to do with this-_

_-We shouldn’t be doing this…-_

_-Then you stop it-_

_-I can’t-_

_-Neither can I-_

I took her thighs and brought her up to my height while she wrapped herself around me, and started to walk towards the stairs to my bedroom, we already had sex in the living room, I wanted her on a bed, on my bed, where her smell would linger on my sheets. That’s when everything turned a bit crazy and fast, her hands over my clothes and mine on hers, discharging it quickly, and were naked in a couple of minutes, our lips weren’t separating at all as we moved swiftly around the bedroom to the bed.

I laid her there and started to kiss my way down her body, took her nipple into my mouth, I decided I needed to know how far could I go like this, just with her breasts in my mouth, how crazy can she go, how desperate can I make her. I started grazing my teeth over her harsh points and her hips just slammed themselves to me, she dragged her nails over my back and neck as I repeated with her other breast, I started to suck as hard as I could, I left a hickey in the top of her right one and right next to her nip in her left one, I wanted her to remember that I have been there, taking the air out of her with passion and need.

She kept thrusting her hips to mine, rubbing her center to my low abdomen and making me move quicker, against my will, for sure. I took her hips and started to move her up, when her legs tangled in mine and she flipped us, now I was on my back and her mouth was over my chest, grazing her teeth and licking her way down. I was not gonna survive this, at all.

She got to my dick, already hurting and red and about to burst, she licked from the bottom of it to the top and I couldn’t help but hissed at the heat of her tongue, she repeated it a couple of times, without touching it with her hands or taking it in her mouth, I could remember how good she was but right there, I couldn’t handle the tease. She started to nibbled it and licking and just teasing me badly, I was about to cry or cum, maybe both.

She kept going and I just landed my hands on her hair to help her move easily, or well, to be honest it was to push her towards my dick; I needed to feel her sucking my brains out, she took my tip and sucked on it hard and I couldn’t help but groan and fist her hair as the air left my body and I think a part of my soul did too.

 

She started to move down it, licking and sucking her way down, her hand started to play with my balls as I opened my legs without noticing to give her more space, the grunts were leaving my lips and I couldn’t hold them back as she moved back, sucking her way up. She wasn’t taking much of my dick, but it was enough to feel the sweat dripping down my back.

I was resisting the urge to move my dick over her mouth and make her take it further down, the only pressure I was giving her was my hands over her head and it was more for me to anchor myself to earth than to grip her. She started to move down again and took me even further, making me shuddered and moan like a bitch in heat, I felt a darkness trying to burst through my skin, that domination that I didn’t let a lot of people know of at all. I was ready to cum, after only a minute and I could feel the tingles on my back and my toes curling from the pleasure. Her mouth slapping my cock and her teeth scratching it was way too much for my senses, I felt her suck hard and soundly over my hard dick and I fisted her hair and tried to move her mouth out of my dick but not only wasn’t moving, she was now sucking harder.

I fisted her hair again but nothing, she kept moaning and making me lose my mind until I felt myself explode, I felt my seed burst without warning and the slaps of her tongue on my over sensitive cock while she was sucking it was enough to make me want to ask her to stop but at the same time ask her to keep going.

After a few more shocks she left my cock and I moved to her, I kissed her, I didn’t care about the fact that she had me in her mouth seconds before, I needed that. I took all I wanted and more, everything she was giving me, her scratches, her grunts, moans and even whimpers. I moved and took my half-masted member and aligned it to her entrance, hot and creamy and I slid in softly and easy but determinate while she arched and asked for more.

I could feel her walls clamped my dick while I moved my hand to her core and found her clit easily, beating at the same rhythm I felt my cock and heart beating, my body was drench in sweat and hers too, she had her mouth opened while she pushed her breast to me.

-More- She pleaded and I agreed, we needed more.

I snapped my hips hard against her and I felt her arched again, this time, her nails on my biceps as she sort of sat on the bed, and I kneeled on it, putting her legs behind mine and I leaned to her using my arms to maintain myself half sitting, face to face I could see her eyes going as dark as possible, while I kept moving my hips, moving all the way out and then all the way in.

- _Blake_!- She keen as my dick hit that spot, that sweet spot that had her trembling and screaming. She kept repeating my name as she arched even further to the bed. One of her hands moved to my ass and scratched it and clawed it, instead of being painful it added a whole lot to the whole thing.

I leaned to her and licked her neck all the way up her mouth to then take her mouth and sneak it inside of her. She closed over my dick again and it felt like a rush of adrenaline, she was so close, she was almost choking my dick not letting me move at all as I took her hip and started to rock her back to me and when I felt that the strings of her body were tight and about to burst, I bit her neck in that spot that I knew it made her dizzy, and it did, she screamed loudly and I felt a rush her cum over my cock while I fucked her through it. Her arched back fell down the mattress and I kept pounding.

I laid her back and hovered over her as her legs were nesting me, after a few thrusts, she started to arched again and her mouth clashed with mine as her hands went to my hair and her insides started to close again. She was at that point when anything would send her over the edge, her sensibility was one of the many things I loved about having sex with her and she would give herself completely and held nothing back. I was starting to feel at the edge, my rhythm completely lost and I just started to pound as her neck snapped back and her insides trapped in good and nice, getting me to jump off the edge and fly to the Neverland as her screams and scratches were heard and felt in the background.

My breath was harsh and quick, I was trying to take as much as I could, which wasn’t much, to be honest. I laid right next to her, still trying to get myself together and form a few words to tell Gwen, the naked woman right next to me, when she sat down, still shaky a little bit and walked towards the bathroom after making a couple of stops but I wasn’t paying much attention.

She left the bathroom and I sat down quickly when I saw that she was actually completely dressed.

_-What are you doing?-_

_-Getting ready_ \- She said while looking at the ground, bent over, picked something up and then getting her left earring on.

- _Why?-_

_-I have things to do, Blake-_

_-Gwen…we need to talk about this-_

_-About what?-_

_-It’s the third time this happens…we need to talk_ -

- _What do you want to say_?- She looked at me while getting her heels on. I took my pajama pants and put them on, they were on top of the bed and my jeans were too far away and I stood up in front of her

_-Well… what are we going to do?-_

_-Blake… I have to go, that’s what I’m going to do-_

_-This is not a transaction; stop acting like it is one-_

_-Blake…we had sex, ok. Do you want rules? Let’s get rules, then-_

_-You want to keep doing this-_

_-We are good, we feel good, so why not? I don’t mind. When you want, text me, and I’ll text you-_

_-Gwen…this isn’t you-_

_-Blake, I have changed a lot and to be honest, you don’t really know me-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Listen, we have a good time…let’s keep having them, no feelings hurt, nothing, just…fun-_

_-Fun?-_

_-Yeah…living the moment. No dates, dinner parties, nothing…just two people who…help each other out-_

_-IS this a revenge? For me doing exactly this the last two times?-_

_-Blake…no, no, there’s no revenge, that’s stupid. Listen, just text me, ok? I have to go, pick up the kids and then have dinner at my parents and I would like to take a shower first…-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Bye,, Blake-_ She kissed me on the lips and left, leaving me surprised but mostly pissed off and hurt. No revenge my ass. Damn it. I wasn’t ready to let her go. Not yet. I actually felt abandoned and hurt, fuck. Now, what? Only sex with Gwen? That ain’t happening.


	5. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! HELLO EVERYONE! Happy to keep going, this is an especial chapter I wrote for my @BitchLikeHomegirl ! A CONGRATULATIONS chapter!  
> Thanks to all the girls!   
> ENJOY

_-No dates, dinner parties, nothing…just two people who…help each other out-_ I still could heat Gwen’s voice telling me this. I was still going nuts. Again, Gwen and I slept together and then she left, she left me naked on my bed … naked and horny, I always take seconds… naked, horny and a little pissed which only made my horniness grow. For some reason I like angry sex, angry sex done good is just fun.

Every time I closed my eyes and think about how good sex with Gwen was, it gave me goosebumps and made crave more and more. We hadn’t talked about it yet and I was the end of every Adam Levine’s punchline.

- _So, tell me, Adam. How do you screw up sex with a wonderful perfect woman? Leaving and acting like a coward._

_Very good job, Adam_

_And… then how do you piss her off?_

_Doing it again_

_And after that…_

_Well, it’s time for revenge, so she’ll leave this time and because we are in a movie, well… I’ll understand,  I’m completely in love with her and she’ll ignore me_

_And…-_ I stopped Adam’s monolog

- _STOP, Adam. I get it. I fucked up and now…I’m fucked-_

_-Dude…you fucked up the best fucking thing to ever have happened to you…like for real!-_

_-I know… I’m gonna fix it-_

_-Dude…women like you to kneel-_

_-Adam, I’ll figure out a way-_

_-I hope so, boy-_

We had a fancy dinner in Mark’s LA house, beach house, Malibu, food, drinks and the beach, what could go wrong? We arrived five minutes earlier because I’m from the south, we are never late and people know that, thank God that Adam had used to this part of me already. My eyes went to the black car that had Gwen’s plate on it, she’s here.

We knocked the door and Mark opened the door with a drink in hand.

_-Guys, come on in, get in. Hope you two are alright_ \- Somebody was tipsy already. This was gonna be fun, I smiled.

We got in and he took us to the bar immediately where we both got ourselves our drinks of choice and then headed to the back where Gwen was talking to a couple of men and Mark’s wife, all laughing. She looked gorgeous, short floral dress with heels that’s screamed “fuck me”, her hair with the black tips and I felt myself growing hard by just looking at her.

- _Damn, Gwen looks good_ \- Adam whispered at me and laughed at my silence.

- _Well, hello_ \- I said and everyone turned. I shook both men’s hands and then as usual flirted with Roma, Mark’s wife.  – _When are you leaving him? You told me you were about to, four years ago. I’m waiting… if, not… I’ll have to chase someone else. I’m a free man now-_

_-Hey, I’m here…and I’m your boss-_ Mark said laughing, he had used to the fact that I always flirted with her.

- _Who would you choose, Blake?-_ Roma asked

_-Well… Gwen is here-_

_-Gwen, would you take him? This pathological flirter and he look alike a naughty cowboy-_

_-I’m southern; you haven’t seen me flirt yet… I’m just being polite. If I flirted you wouldn’t be able to resist my charm-_ I said and won a few laughs

_-Oh, My God, bigfoot. So arrogant-_ Adam said, laughing

_-It’s not a lie… when I want something; I get it_ \- I said the latter, looking at Gwen. Message received.  After that exchange, I walked up to her and gave her a quick hug with a kiss on her cheek, but nothing else that Roma, Adam, and Mark picked up but the other two dudes definitely did. They didn’t say anything but I could feel their stare and gaze.

After a few minutes, Pharrell and Carson came in with their wives as we were about to have dinner. We sat down and I sat right next to Adam and Carson as Gwen sat with Roma and one of the dudes, that I know now they’re gay and work for Mark. As I was, she was talking away with both, sharing laughs and even some fashion advice, but always crossing our sights every few minutes, this time, Pharrell noticed. We were gonna get caught if we weren’t careful.

The night passed on uneventfully, we didn’t have any problems at all and we were both chills all through the night, jokes and serious moments as Mark talked about the fact that the show was going so good and he was an emotional man, to be honest, I always thought he was gay until I met Roma.

It was after ten when the night started to climb up as the drink kept coming; only Gwen and I weren’t drinking as much and I did, noticed that. We both had drunk two glasses and were on our thirds while everyone had at least five and were starting the sixth. I saw that Gwen was corned by the two dudes, Johnny, and Paul, on the balcony, they all sat down and Gwen was blushing while laughing uncontrollably so she was having a good time.

- _What is going on_?- I heard and turned to Pharrell’s voice.

- _What do you mean_?- I asked while I looked at Adam who was right next to him.

_-Why are you looking at Gwen so much? Just go and talk to her-_

_-What?-_ I asked pretending confusion while I kicked myself for being so obvious.

_-Dude…-_

_-Pharrell, chill… Nothing is happening-_

_-Blake… I know what happened-_

_-What?-_ Gwen told Pharrell?! WHY? Well…I told Adam

_-Don’t play dumb, dude. Gwen told me and she was nervous and now you two are looking and…dude, if you want a collaboration, just do it…do not play coy-_

_-What?-_

_-Gwen told me you two were a bit weird out cuz you two talked about collaborating-_

_-Right… It’s just, might not be the time, both getting divorce and we would want to keep ourselves under the radar for a bit-_

_-Good idea, yeah_ \- I looked at Adam and he looked about to laugh his ass off

We all had called the Uber around eleven to get us to pick us up, except Gwen who was clean and had brought her car, when I received a text.

“ _I have a bottle of vodka at home. What should I do with it_?” Gwen. I almost dropped my phone and it wasn’t until I read it for the fifth time that I looked up and saw her talking to Pharrell.

_“I might have a couple of things in mind”_

_“Like what?”_

_“I’m a performer, not a writer”_

_“So do u wanna share?”_

_“I need to get Adam home first. I’ll drive to yours”_

_“Ok. See you then”_

I felt dirty and angry. Felt like a freaking transaction, a booty call. Since when Gwen was a booty call? Fuck. Adam was a little drunk when we got in the car, we got there, I helped him to get into bed, took off his shoes and his shirt and then tucked him in because Behati wasn’t home.

I when to my room, got some cologne, brushed my teeth when Gwen called me.

_-Hey-_

_-Blake… you know what? Let’s drink another day. I’m tired. I’m gonna take a bath and then go to bed-_

_-Really?-_ I was even more pissed now

_-Yeah, it was an impulse-_

_-Ok-_

_-Ok?-_

_-Yeah… we all have those-_

_-Ok… Talk to you later than-_

_-Bye bye-_

Tired my ass, she was playing with fire and was about to get burn I went to my car, hopped in and then I was driving to Gwen’s house, I’m not proud to say that I was driving like a madman, all bother, hot, horny and angry, I must admit that I was. That conversation we had, got me bad and the second Gwen hung up saying that she was going to take a bath and go to sleep I hit the road to Gwen’s house, at almost eleven thirty at night. I felt like an animal looking for someone to breed and deep down it scared me but I prayed it didn’t scare her. 

The drive there was only ten minutes, but it felt like hours as my jeans were tight in the front, I was sweating and my mind was playing the same movie, Gwen Stefani naked in her bathtub with her hair in a bun on the top of her head, her cheeks all rosy and flushed and her eyes mid-open with an expression of complete contentment and heat, and it was getting me really close.

I got to her house, I have gone there before so I knew the code, and drove in, got out of the car in a hurry and almost ran to her front door, I knocked five times and then rang the bell. Nothing, no sound for a minute until I heard a voice from the intercom.

_-Blake?-_

_-Hey, can you open?-_

_-What are you doing here? Something happens?-_

_-No, I came to see you...open the door-_

_-Blake…what is it? I told you that…-_

_-Open. The. Door-_ I heard the metallic sound of the door opening thanks to that red button on the intercom and I came in, closed the door and locked it.

- _Blake… What is it? Did something happ_ …-  I shut her up with my mouth on hers, I slid my tongue almost immediately and I felt her melting, as quick as my tongue touched hers. She tasted like wine and chocolate and that taste that it was only hers, I had heard her coming down the stairs, so I went to the bottom and saw her in her white bathrobe, her hair in a bun and her face makeup-less reaching my level, but I didn’t have the time to stare.

My mouth was aggressive, I accept it, maybe a bit too much. I bit her lower lip and sucked her tongue into my mouth, waiting for her to answer my need, which not only she did, she also leveled it and even asked for more, this is one of the things I loved about Gwen, she was always wanting more and more and giving even more, she was a firecracker when you turn her on and I wanted her turned for a while.

I moved my hands to her lips and smashed her body to mine, we were touching from our face to our knees, she was still in the last step and our heights weren’t that far away and made it easier. I put my arms around her torso and picked her up and started to walk down the hall, towards her bedroom, her legs went around my waist and I felt her whole body completely against mine, wrapped around me and my heart skipped a bit.

I got to the hallway and I couldn’t take it, I turned and slammed her against the hall, feeling her moving and quivering against me, moaning at the feel of me around her. She moved her mouth away as her arms went around my neck to then kiss it and bite it slightly and I felt the need to cling myself to her and share the same skin so I pressed her against the wall even harder, rubbing her center to my hardness, very uncomfortable harness I have to admit.

My mouth was devouring her again, I had no shame at all, I needed this, I needed her,  so I took what I wanted, her. My mouth was drinking her, eating her, biting her and it wasn’t until I felt pain on my neck that I realized that she was clawing me.

- _Let me breath…-_ She said painting and with a smile.

_-Ok…-_ I muttered and my mouth went for her neck, licking, biting and nibbling it. Needing to mark her as mine, like I usually did, it always felt like the animal inside of me trying to break through my skin, coming alive and screaming for more. I felt like every time that we were together it got stronger and stronger and to be honest it scared me quite a lot, I didn’t want to hurt her, even though, sometimes I felt like it… just a little bit, just enough to feel it good and deep.

- _Blake_!- She screamed while realizing I had marked her just under her jaw, leaving an undeniable and easy to recognize mark on her porcelain skin.- _Fuck_ \- She moaned, deep and good, that kind of moan it comes from very deep inside of you, that one that completely uncontrollable and I relished it. She started to grind against me, scratching part of my neck and arms and I knew she was going to leave me with scratch marks all over that later I would have to explain to a lot of people and I was going to have to fake that I had a cat for a while. Maybe I’ll call him … Adam.

I came back to reality when she grabbed my hair and pulled it to hit my mouth again, the moment my lips left her neck a sucking noise boomed on the hallway, and its echo was far too satisfying. Now, we were kissing again, harder, this time and it felt so good it might actually be scary as fuck, that kind of good you only want to feel over and over again, grazing the edge of craziness.

I started to move to the bedroom with her in my arms and kept making out, I still wasn’t completely comfortable in Gwen’s house so, I bumped us into a couple of walls and I might had hurt her back with the knob of the door but we were finally inside and we were heading quickly towards the bed while she started to undo my buttons and I tried not to drop her as her nails were grazing my chest. 

I put her on the ground right after I helped her with my belt , she was too tiny I had to duck to keep out bodies as close as we could, I helped to slip out of the tone and that dark pink thong that looked way too good on her skin, so I tried not to stare but it was hard, not gonna deny I’m a boob man but apparently with Gwen, also a legs kind of guy and a butt guy and even a hair guy, Gwen is the kind of woman that makes you a…Gwen Stefani kind of guy.

Her hands had already unbuttoned my shirt and it was now hanging off my shoulders and I was feeling dizzy and now weird, as someone who is not completely comfortable with his body, I must admit, I wasn’t feeling great so I tried to ignore that by pulling her close to me and kiss her. She returned the kiss with desperation and I was trying to contain myself from ripping our clothes off or…running away from everything that I was feeling at this very moment and my embarrassment too.

I moved my hands to her middle and groaned at her wet center barely covered with that thong that wasn’t hard at all to pull them down. My hands went to her barely uncovered ass and lifted her off the ground and walked towards the bed, helped her to lay back and without pulling my lips off of her and I moved on top of her without wanting to press her too much into the mattress.

I felt her hands on my shoulders and the pulled me to her.

- _I don’t want to smash you, sweetheart_ -

- _You won’t…God, Blake, you’re damn perfect and you don’t even know it-_

_-Baby…-_

_-All of you-_

_-Gwen … Common boy, you were acting all macho ten minutes ago… Where did all that testosterone go?-_

_-You like that?-_

_-I like you, I want you…All of you-_

_-Gwen, you don’t know what you’re asking for-_

_-And you don’t know what I might do, either_ \- She bit my jaw and whispered – _I dare you big boy, or do you want me to call you something else? Daddy? Give it to me daddy, I’ve been a naughty girl-_ Those words should have disgusted me to the core but turned me on to the tipping, animalistic point of all. I moved on top of her and our centers were completely aligned, her legs went around my waist. The way she was scrapping my shoulders and biting my earlobe, I took it as a good sign, well, that and her squirms.

- _Blake_ \- I heard her say my name like a prayer when I started to move hitting directly to her center. The first time I moved, I heard her gasp, the second time her hands closed on my ass, the third time, her head snapped back as this one was harder, the fourth time, she said my name and by the seventh time she was asking for mercy.

My dick, my very hard and painful dick, was contained in my jeans and briefs and every time I moved I could feel the sweet and heated feeling of her on my front begging for me. For some reason I knew, that if I didn’t do something, this whole situation was going to leave a hard to explain stain on my jeans when I leave, hopefully, the next day.  I kept moving and she started to move her hips too, against me, putting her legs around me and using a whole new rhythm that was even better as it was faster and harder.

_-Fuck, Gwen-_

_-Blake…please, oh, please_ \- I moved harder and grabbed her hands pinning them on the mattress, I kept moving leaving her almost completely unable to move anything but her hips, and even that was a difficult task under my much bigger legs. My hips moved harder and harder and her breath was hitching and her whimpers and our breaths could be heard in the other room, for sure.

I kept moving and moving, maintaining the pace that was driving her nuts and I could feel that the desperation was getting into her and her whimpers were getting louder by the second.

- _Blake… Oh, God-_ Her legs started to wiggle _._ – _I’m close, I’m so close_ \- I could taste her desperation and I wanted to see her completely lost so I fastened the pace and I saw her getting still and tight, her head snapped back and her mouth opened in a low moan, I took the chance and  I moved my hand toward the front of her, without notice I slipped not two but two fingers inside of her, making her clench and moan, even louder as I felt her insides just clench and make her body quiver, even more, still unable to move as one of my hands was on her wrists, my shoulders on her chest and my legs over hers. – _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, God… I’m cumming.,.I’m cumming_ -

My fingers stopped moving and my thumb went for her clit, moving it in circles and making her orgasm even longer as her body grew sensible by the second and her words warned me that. – _Blake… Jesus, Blake_ \- Her body was still quivering and I was still hard, but I was still, happy and satisfied with seeing her.

- _This is what happens when you wake up the beast-_

_-The beast-_

_-Don’t leave men hard and bother, Gwen-_

_-Why? That’s all you gonna do?-_

_-Don’t play with fire, honey_ \- I sucked her earlobe. – _I love playing with fire too_ \- I started to move my thumb again and her breath hitched and her body squirmed and I kept moving, getting her ready to cum again.

- _Fuck me, just…fuck me_ \- She gasped and I wanted it so bad, I released her wrists

_-Undo my pants_ \- I said and she did, quickly I was ready, my dick out as she gave me a few pumps and I used my hand to align with her core. Slowly, I slid in and she arched immediately. I stopped when I was all in, letting her get used to me, a bit.  I moved out and then in again and thankfully, I hit that spot that drove her crazy, quickly.

_-FUCK!-_

_-Right there?-_ I asked and bit her earlobe

_-YES! OH, JESUS!-_ I moved again and this time I felt her nails on my ass, holding me towards her, pushing me as far as I could.  I started to get close to the edge and I started a pace that I knew was going to kill us both but was going to be so good, that it didn’t matter anymore.

A medium pace but with force, that slammed the bed to the wall every time I pounced and her squealing was becoming way too appealing to me, I fastened the pace and now was not only hitting that spot quickly and more often but was brushing her against her nerves.

_-SHIT! I’m close!!-_

_-Next time...we’ll play a game, who can resist more-_

_-Next time… no, right now_ \- She gasped as I kept moving. The sweat was coming down my back and was dripping down my face, hers too as she fisted the sheets and arched, one drop of sweat from my hair landed on her shoulder and she looked up, smiled and moved to lick my neck, making it harder to breathe and to keep going.

I decided to finish up this now, the quicker it finished the quicker we got to repeat it, this time nobody was going to leave right after, tonight we were sharing a bed and tomorrow we’ll talk about this. I moved and pounded harder and harder making her almost beg for me to stop or for more, I wasn’t really sure but I was completely sure about the fact that her wall was tightening and it was getting harder to move.

I moved harder five times, hard as I slapped myself towards and directly to her clit and then I felt her explode under me, I let myself go and felt as my soul was being poured into her. I moaned and whimper a bit as I felt it all and her nails went to my hair pulling it a bit as she came down.

When we both came down, we looked at the other and we both knew, it was time to talk.


	6. Decisions

We woke up late in the morning, we were exhausted after that round the night before, for the first time we slept the whole night through in the same bed, after countless occasions it was weird to wake up to not only the sun coming in from the wrong side of the bed but with a warm and soft body on top of me, something I hadn’t had in a long time.  
I opened my eyes and didn’t recognize at first the decoration of the room and my heart started to beat really fast as my brain analyzed the possibility of a one night stand but then I looked down and saw a picture on the nightstand of Gwen with her kids and I remembered what happened. I look down and saw her hair on top of my right shoulder, her curls all around her sleeping and relaxed face, her naked body completely pressed against me, her leg between mine and her arm across my thorax. My arm was holding her tight against me and on reflex, I pulled her closer to me, the feel of her skin pressed against mine woke me up the southern parts of me quickly.  
I kissed her head and I felt her stir a bit while she snuggled closer to me taking a deep breath and moaning a little bit. She blinked a few times and her eyes opened widely as she saw my chest, and probably like I did she was having trouble remembering what happened with a sleepy brain.   
-You need better curtains- I said, my voice raspy and low. I felt her body get tight to then relax as she recognized my voice.  
-Why?-  
-Too much light, too early-  
-I usually wake up with the first beams of sunlight-  
-Damn-  
-But I guess now that the boys sleep at Gavin’s place some days I can sleep longer, so I might need new ones-  
-Yeah. You can, you should, sleeping is good for the soul-  
-You’re funny-  
-Always, beautiful-  
There was a silence, a little tight, and I moved my head down to kiss her cheek and then when she turned to look at me, I smiled and kissed her lips, looking to show her the heat in my eyes and to confuse her too. I had a feeling that Gwen was more stubborn than anything else, so I needed her confuse to keep this relationship going and advancing to the next level.  
I pressed my lips softly against hers, just a brush at first, wanting her to feel more than to think, the heat of our lips and of our breaths mingled and when I pressed a second time, she moaned softly and pressed harder, I opened my mouth a little and took her bottom lip between mine, sucking it and touching it with my mouth. Her hands traveled to my jaw and I felt her nails on my beard, as she moved on top of me, without losing the movements of our lips, I opened my mouth wider and took it to the next level, our tongues were brushing and playing, I felt the need to just keep taking her, clawing her to me and never let go. Something that was turning into a frequent thought in moments like this.  
We kept kissing and my hands traveled to her hair, holding her head and mouth against mine as her hands traveled down my chest, our hips started to move and I felt her core getting hot and even wet as she was rubbing to my lower abdomen. My dick was eager to get some action and the moment she rubbed lower and she hit the head of my dick with her, I was lost.   
I moved harder and left her head to grab her thighs and helped her to move, this time on top of my dick, which was already squirming, her mouth left mine to probable breath as we both gasped when my head hit her entrance one more time, I was about to burst, too soon but was too close to feel embarrassed. Her mouth took my neck and nibbled my skin as she moved her way down, grazing her teeth to my edges and the moment she got to my hip bone I almost lost it.  
She moved her head and kissed the side of my dick and the gave it a good lick from bottom to top.  
-Fuck!- I snapped my head back and almost tugged her hair at that moment, but even though I have done it before, she was drunk, so I don’t think it really counts.  
She moved again but this time she took kissed the tip, letting the heat of her mouth hit me, I moaned and fisted the sheets, she smiled and moved her mouth down, holding my dick inside of her and making me moan almost like in pain.  
-Gwen, oh fuck-  
She took it as much as she could, wasn’t much, but it was good, I sat on the bed and while I fisted the sheets I tried my hardest to not shove my dick inside of her and cum so I held my breath and prayed.  
-How do you want it?- She asked and I whimpered when she moved her tongue over the head.  
-Fuck, however, you want it-  
-Are you sure? Show me…- She took me again and sucked harder this time, I couldn’t help it and I fisted her hair, holding her head against the tip, while she sucked it. Her moan sent shivers down my spine and I moaned like a bitch in heat.  
-Fuck, Gwen- I realized I was fisting and I let her go as she smiled and said.  
-Do it again, show me…- Her eyes were so dark, they were definitely gonna haunt me in my sleep.   
I took her hair again in my fists and I saw her smile as I drove her to my dick. I have been with a few women in my life, I haven’t been a saint but my number wasn’t even close to the two digits, I wasn’t that type of guy and well, after ten years with Miranda and ten with my first wife, well… those are twenty years of monogamy and a few one nights stands before getting married the first time weren't that much, the point was… neither of them liked the hair pulling that I thought only drunken Gwen liked, but now, I know that sober Gwen likes it too. I do it for control, but for my control, not the other person’s  
I took deep breaths as she took me in her mouth again, this time I was fisting her hair and the stronger my grip grew the louder her moans and the more eager she became. After a minute I was sweating and she was moving at such a speed that she was taking me farther and farther in her mouth raising her throat and the more I came close to the edge of the cliff.  
-Stop- I said and pulled her hair, making her whimper. – Gwen, stop, damn it- I grunted and she released my dick with a pop, porn worthy. She liked her lips and she moved quickly mounting me and moving so my tip was at her entrance.   
-Do it, cowboy- she whispered  
-You have the reins- I answer with a smile and just gripped her hair again and kissed her. She answered eagerly and after a couple of seconds, I felt her move down and press me against her entrance.  
-Help me- She whispered against my lips  
-No, you can do it-  
-Blake…-  
-Gwen, do it-  
-HELP ME-   
-NO- Her breath was ragged and as she pressed down only my tip was inside and it was killing me.  
-Blake- She whimpered and started to slide down, easy and slow, making me grip her hair tighter as I felt her all around me. I gasped and she kept slowly sliding down while her head fell to my neck. She kept going slowly and I felt the need to slam myself into her but then, she sat down and I was now, completely inside of her, from the tip to almost the bottom, there were about two inches that weren’t wrapped but soon they’ll be.  
-Fuck, Gwen- I left her hair and took her ass in my hands and pushed the last inches in and she screamed and clawed my biceps.  
-Oh, God, yes- I didn’t move anymore, it was her turn to show me what she wanted. –Blake…-  
-You have the reins…- I said with a painful voice and she heard it, maybe in her brain something snapped and she put her hands over my shoulders and started to move up and down, slowly, taking it slowly. – Fuck, baby-  
She was moving quicker now, like if the slow pace was too much for her to take, maybe it was too much for the both of us, the thing about the quick one was that it was going to end to sudden and hell, this is the best feeling I have ever had.  
-Blake, oh Jesus…- I snapped my hips up to her, I couldn’t control it anymore and her nails clawed even more and she screamed my name so loud that it was hard not to cum immediately. – YES! Don’t stop…please!-  
I won’t, I couldn’t. I kept moving up and she was sliding down, in sync, perfect sync, the flow was delicious, we were both moving and the pressure was building too quickly again, I kept moving and then I felt her nails scratch the way up my neck and then clawed as I moved my head and bit her neck and I let myself go when her walls trapped me and her whole body went stiff.  
We stayed with our eyes closed and sitting on the bed for a couple of minutes as she trembled and I tried to breathe normally. I lay back holding her with me and staying planted inside of her and her moans told me she wasn’t out.  
-Jesus Christ, Gwen- I said and she hummed. My phone rang and it was Adam’s ringtone, his voice saying “Pick up dipshit” and I moved my hand and grabbed my phone as her head was under my chin.   
-Hello?- “Blake… where are you? I’m at your place and your car isn’t here”   
-I’m out… why?- “I was thinking about going together to the set”  
-The set? Why would we?- “Caroline” Caroline was the new director and she wanted to have a few shots with us and the contestants.   
-Shit! We shoot today with Caroline today- “Yeah, Pharrell is first, then me and Gwen and then you, thought you would want to go with me”  
-I can’t today… -I’m last, right?- “Yeah… you and …Gwen. Are you at Gwen’s?”  
-Yes…- “Shit… you slept with her didn’t you?”  
-I have to go… Tell me how it goes with Caroline- “BLAKE! WAIT… tell me!”  
I hung up and Gwen was now looking at me.  
-Adam?-  
-Yeah…we’re shooting today with Caroline, he wanted me to come with him-  
-Really?-  
-Yeah…we do that sometimes-  
-Oh, ok-  
-You ok?-  
-Yeah… we did it again-  
-Yeah, we did. What now gorgeous?-   
-What now? What?-  
-We keep having sex…-  
-I know, I was there…I’m there-  
-Gwen…we can’t keep doing this-  
-I don’t get it-  
-Gwen…- I said and she slipped off me and we both moan. She kept looking at me and then she got up from bed  
-We could do this…casually-  
-Casually?-  
-Yeah, I told you…no ties, nothing…-  
-Gwen…-  
-Blake! It’s the best… what if this doesn’t work out? And …-  
-No ties? So we aren’t official, so we aren’t exclusive-  
-No… you can do whatever you want, no ties-  
-Gwen…- I groaned  
-Blake, listen! You are the best thing that could have happened to me in this moment but… I’m scared of jumping into something when I don’t know what I’m feeling but I can’t just….  
-Stop having sex- She kept quiet and gave me the answer -So, we do this to scratch…-  
-Blake, no…-  
I got up and put looked for my briefs and my jeans, put them up while she had her eyes fixed on me.  
-I gotta go; I have to get ready for today’s shooting-  
-Blake...don’t get mad-She had her robe on  
-I’m not mad…I'm confused and probably disappointed-  
-Blake…-  
-See you at the set, ok?-  
Hurt as fuck, I went downstairs, put my shirt on and headed out to my car, hopped in, got out, drove away, got to my house, ran to get ready, ate a bagel while I waited for my car and got on my way to the set. The whole time my mind on Gwen   
I got to the set, went to my trailer to get ready, Adam was already shooting his part and next was Gwen, she had already arrived and was preparing. Today and tomorrow were going to be long days for Caroline, for sure, we did half of the contestants today and the other half the next one  
It was after four when I made my way to the set and I saw Gwen, talking to her, they were chatting with Mark  
-Well…Hello!-  
-Blake!- Mark said. – Honey, this is Blake Shelton, our cowboy-  
-Nice to meet you-  
-Nice to meet you too- She was beautiful, oh my God. I smiled and I decided to do what I planned. I was a free single man; I could do whatever I wanted and it was a shame Gwen was there, well… not really since we had nothing.   
-I have to go… good luck you too! Honey, see you tomorrow- He said his goodbyes and left quickly, leaving us three alone but then Gwen moved to the side to talk to one of the cameramen  
-So…I have a question, is it true you’re a vampire? I’ve heard you don’t age…like Pharrell - I said and she laughed  
-For real?-  
-Yeah! They showed us a picture of you a few years back and you look exactly the same…well, maybe better- I flashed my smile and I saw her smiling and raising her eyebrows.

-Maybe, I should do the same…google you to check on you- I laughed and she smirks, definitely enjoys the situation when I heard a cameraman, calling us to be ready. I looked to my right and with the corner of my eye, I saw Gwen looking at us, stunned.   
-You’ll lose your time, I’m mortal… completely- she laughed. I walked up to her and offered my arm so we could go up to the stage and up the stairs together, she took my hand and there we went.  
We laughed, flirted and I’m not ashamed to say it, I loved it. We were doing it without shame and we were all over the place, the whole time. I knew the crew was going to talk about it the next day, those men were worse than women in a salon. We finished a little later as Caroline and I were laughing the whole time and messing up takes. We finished and after she gave me a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, I headed to the trailer, changed and went home where I landed on the bed and where I ignored Gwen and Adam’s calls.  
The next day I woke up earlier than ever, the sun wasn’t even out yet. I put on my working out clothes, I’m not proud to say that I started to work out after everyone thought I was dying because of all the weight I lost so I got myself a diet and started to work out in the morning. I did my thing, ate and got ready when a text from Gwen came in. “Hey”. I hated texting so I called her.  
-Hey-  
-Hey… you busy?-  
-No, I’m gonna go to watch some tv while I wait to leave-  
-Oh, Ok… how was yesterday? I called and you didn’t pick up…-  
-Great, great. Caroline is awesome, I came home late and then I was too tired to do anything so fell sleep, sorry for not picking up-  
-What time did you get home?-   
-Around eleven, maybe later- LIES I got home around nine  
-Eleven? Isn’t the shoot till like seven?-  
-Yeah, but it got till later-  
-Oh…all good?-  
-Yeah…just a lot of takes, you know how it is-  
-Sure…Are you arriving earlier?-  
-Yeah…I have to do some shoots for the season-  
-Oh, ok. Cool… so see you at the set?-  
-Yeah… see you, Gwen- I hung up and I swear she was jealous. Twenty minutes later, I was on my way to the set. I arrived at the same time that Adam was going to the shoot.  
-Hey-  
-Why are people saying that you and Caroline hit it off right away? And that you two were flirting?-  
-Hello to you too and who said that?-  
-Alex was telling me and Gwen twenty minutes ago… what are you doing? Aren’t you and Gwen… you know-  
-She wants to keep it casual…-  
-What?!-He screamed   
-Yeah…so I’m free to do whatever I want-  
-You are making her jealous-  
-I am making her jealous, is it working?-I agreed  
-Yeah,…she couldn’t believe the whole thing-  
-Good… Good-  
-Are you sure about what are you doing?-  
-No…but I’m angry-  
-Don’t do anything you’ll regret-  
-Ok…I’ll try-   
The day went by like the day before, but the flirting with Caroline was down much more, I didn’t felt like it. I felt like I had hurt Gwen and it was making me uncomfortable and …damn it conscious. We were having interviews tomorrow and they had agreed that Gwen and I weren’t gonna be on the same team, trying to keep things low key as our divorces were coming up and considering that by the time this airs they will be official, it was just a way to chill everything., meaning I wasn’t gonna spend time with her at all.  
The interview day was long, as I expected and I didn't see Gwen either, so I was ready to knock on her trailer after we wrapped when Adam told me Gwen went out early because she was having some dinner date.  
-Date? Did she used the word date?-  
-Yeah,…she was telling Pharrell, some guy named Tucker, Todd or something…-  
-God Damn it! See thank God, nothing happened… I mean, more… She doesn’t want to… damn it- It hurt and I was pissed.  
-Blake…- I heard Adam’s condescending words and I just snapped.  
-I’m fine…let’s get something to drink, how about that?-  
-You sure?-  
-Yes…common-  
We ended in some bar/restaurant that was paparazzi free, we got there and sat down at the bar and almost immediately Adam had rejected a couple of girls while I was talking to some blond at my right that looked like the kind who wanted one more whole in her belt and was younger than the scotch I was drinking. She laughed loudly and suddenly we were joined by a brunette, friends with her. Both girls sat down, laughed hysterically at my most stupid jokes, were drinking almost as much as my step-dad in his best days and they kept rubbing my legs and arms, and I wasn’t paying attention at all. I was bored and I wanted Gwen, even more now that the alcohol was reaching my brain.   
-I’m gonna got to the bathroom, I’ll be back- I told them  
-Want any help?- The blond one asked. Fuck  
-I’m big boy- I smiled and they laughed, I walked towards Adam and told him where I was heading. He had found an old friend and they were talking about their families and shit. While I was walking towards the bathroom, I saw a blond on one of the tables and who was staring at me from far. Gwen.  
I saw her getting up and then she started to walk towards the bathroom, where I followed her to the hallway.   
-What are you doing here?- I asked.  
-Having dinner and a few drinks with friends-  
-Good, so am I-  
-Yeah, I saw, blond and brunette can’t make up your mind?-   
-I tried blond before, three times to be exact… it hasn’t worked out for me. Maybe I need a little change-  
-Well, those girls look like a big change. I mean, they look twenty-one and ready to jump you-  
-Well, you’re not the only one that likes to have fun- With that I felt a slap across my face but I didn’t make a move, I didn’t say a word and I just looked straight at her. –without thinking about it, I threw her across the hallway and into the door of one of the bathrooms, I slammed my mouth against hers, taking her completely.   
I felt her nails over my neck and across my back, my tongue went in immediately and all the sweetness went to hell, I was tired of it, our tongues and mouth were fighting against the other, I could taste the anger and even some blood. My hands went to her bottom and I picked her up pushed her against the wall as I felt her nails on my scalp and made out for a while. But the moment I heard steps, I moved my mouth away as I put her down and shove us both inside the bathroom, thanking God it was a private one.  
Again, I kissed her and this time I pulled her skirt up as she sat down on the counter top. I got myself between her legs and smashed her body against mine.   
-I want you… I always want you-  
-Yes…yes-   
I took her mouth again and I felt her hands over my belt as she undid it and then took care of my jeans.  
-Fast…It’s gonna be fast- I said against her neck as she finished to pull my underwear down. I slipped a hand inside her panties and got all her moisture and slipped two fingers in as she moaned and started to give me a quick hand job.  
-Fuck me… fuck me- I grabbed her hips slipped down her panties and put them in my pocket as I align myself and in one motion slammed myself into her. –Oh, GOD!- she screamed and I took her mouth to keep the sound low. She was so tight and already trembling. I started to move quickly and hard and I felt her walls tightening around me as her nails landed on my ass after a couple of minutes. I felt her quivering and it surprised me how close she was. I moved out of her and a whimper told me she wasn’t happy.   
I kneeled down and took her hips and got her core in my mouth she gripped my hair as she muffled a scream. Immediately I took her clit and bite it, making her body get stiff as I used my hand to get not two but three fingers in, this time she came and arched so hard and blushed so hard and I could see her veins pop in her neck. I didn’t let her come down as I got her down the counter turned her around and slammed from behind getting her hands over the smudged mirror.   
-Look at us! Look how good I’m fucking you-  
-Blake- Our gazes locked and I saw her body quiver as my hips started to slam into her, the sound of our skin smacking was almost too much to bear as she started to push towards me. Her ass right there and I felt the animal coming out of my skin, I gave her a quick slap on her ass watching the red mark appear as she moaned low and then growl and her walls went even tighter. I moved her back even lower, almost like she was in fours and I could see perfectly how she was taking my cock and how good it looked, I repeated the smack this time holding her hair with the other hand and moving faster as her growls turned into whimpers and the moisture coming out of her core was dripping down her leg, I wanted to lick it.  
-You wanted something casual… this is how you fuck someone casually- I kept moving and pulling her hair as her hips kept moving back and her hands moved from the mirror, one to my ass and the other one to my hair, pulling it too and now her back was completely pressed at my front I bit her shoulder and got one hand over her clit as I started to rub it.  
Her mouth opened and I felt her walls getting so tight it was indescribable how good it actually was, my hips kept snapping and I put a hand on the counter top as I tried to maintain the pace and the rub but suddenly she exploded and I felt a flood coming out of her and almost pushing my dick out, I couldn’t so I came inside of her, filling her up and feeling like my body was floating around the restaurant. I didn’t move and she didn’t either.   
We stayed like that for a couple of minutes as my dick and her grip softened, out of an impulse I turned her head around and kissed her, deeply and poured out everything in that kiss. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes watering.  
-Are you ok? Did I hurt you?- I asked desperately and she shook her head.  
-I’m feeling too much-  
-Is that a problem?-   
-I don’t know…I think so- I closed my eyes and grabbed paper towels and I dried her skin off her back and shoulders, still inside of her and then I pulled out and saw some liquid poured out of her. I felt a rush of adrenaline and by the look on her face, she did too. I dried her legs and core and she let go a few whimpers as I did especially when I brushed her clit; I kissed her stomach and pushed her skirt down to its place. I fixed my jeans as she dried her face. –What are we doing?- She asked locking her eyes to mine through the mirror  
-I don’t know… but I’m not gonna deny that I want more-  
-Blake… more?-  
-Yes…not only sex-  
-I don’t know if I can do that-   
-I want you to trust me-  
-I know and the last time I did it, I got burned so bad still hurts today-  
-Baby, I would never hurt you intentionally, ever-  
-I want to believe you… so bad- I kept silent and helped her with her hair and to get her put together so no one would notice that we had crazy monkey sex just minutes ago in the bathroom of a bar.  
-While you think how perfect I am…I should warn you that next time… I’m cumming on your stomach or on your back, I want to see you painted by me and I want to watch you while I do it- I whispered and saw her shivering. I got myself ready to leave the bathroom and opened the door. We left and she headed to the table while I looked for Adam, who was looking around the room.  
-Dude, I thought you left-  
-No, no. I wouldn’t leave without you…you are my date-  
-Funny! You’re ok?-  
-Yeah…I’m good-  
-Is that…- I turned my head and I saw Gwen walking towards the exit with a few people.  
-Yeah…-  
-Wow, did you talk?-  
-Not exactly-  
-You had sex in the bathroom-  
-Adam…-  
-Shit, you two are in deep shit…-  
-Let’s go home-   
Adam dropped me off at my place and I took a shower and then passed out in my bed till the next morning. It was an interview day; we were going to make a bunch of promos and spent the whole day in front of the camera so we had to get earlier to get ourselves ready for that.   
I arrived at eight, like a zombie, went to get ready, had breakfast and went to the launch where Gwen was already sitting down with Adam.   
-Hey!-  
-Hey, how did you slept?- I asked with all the double intention  
-Good… all good. I did a lot of thinking last night-   
-Really? Anything good?-  
-I don’t know… I hope so-  
-Hi, Blake!- Adam said cheerfully and with a wicked gaze  
-Hey, Adam-  
-Aren’t you gonna ask how I slept?-  
-No… We slept together, remember?-  
-Right, I forgot- Gwen laughed and we crossed our gazes.  
They separated us into groups for the day, Gwen and me, never in the same one, it was a long ass day but thankfully we were having vacations for the next few weeks and I was going to take advantage of that. It was after six, over ten hours of work and I was done, sat on the sofa and with my head back and my eyes closed. I heard a knock on the door and I screamed a loud “Come in”. Gwen’s perfume hit me first.  
-Hey-  
-Hey-   
-You ok?-  
-I feel completely beat-  
-You look completely beat-  
-Good!-  
-I … wanted to talk to you- She said and sat down right in front me.  
-Ok…- I moved closer to her and now our knees were touching.  
-I have thought about what you have said to me and I think you’re right-  
-Ok… meaning-  
-I like you- she said suddenly and it took me by surprise  
-What?-  
-I like you, Blake. A LOT-  
-I like you, Gwen… a lot too-  
-I’m scared-  
-I am too-  
-I’m scared of things not working out and even worse working out and then falling apart-  
-I can’t promise you that things will work out but I can promise you that I’ll do my best to make it work out-  
-I can promise you that too-  
I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to my lap, she was now straddling me and I kissed her softly.   
-I do need you to promise me something-  
-What?-  
-To be … patient with me-  
-Always, baby-  
-I have kids Blake, I can’t rush things more and I don’t want to hurt them at all-   
-Never, honey. I would never do that… as long as you want this, I’m on board and I’ll wait and be patient and do anything for you as long as you need me to-  
-Thanks!-I pressed my forehead to his  
-And… I have to tell you something, you won’t like-  
-What?-  
-I think we should put sex on pause for a couple of weeks at least-  
-What? Why?-  
-I want more than sex and… I don’t want sex confusing things and…when we do it, my brain gets all scramble-  
-Ok… I get it… Can’t denied it’s gonna be hard considering, we are really good at that-  
-Yeah, we are-She smiled and it hit me right in the middle of my heart.  
-Hey, Blake! WOW!- Adam had opened the door and closed it behind him  
-Adam…-  
-So… you two look cute- He said and giggled   
-Thanks- Gwen giggled and started to get up and she gave me a kiss, deep but quick.  
-I’ll call you- I whispered and I saw her nodding and she walks out of the door and straight to my heart.


	7. Celibacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I'm back after a long disastrous and horrible week in Venezuela, that my prolong much more! I want to thank the girls of the GC for the support and especially my love, Jo, for the AMAZING ideas she sent me! I have two more to go, honey! ;) LOVE YOU!  
> I'll try to update soon!!   
> Love everyone and ENJOY!

When I left Blake’s trailer I was over the moon, I was dancing in the air, officially I had a boyfriend, technically I was off the market, I was taken I had someone to look after me and for me to look after him. I was so confused but happy that my heart was pounding three times harder as a huge smile splattered across my face.

I got into my trailer and sat down in the chair in front of the mirror while I typed down a few sentences that flew into my brain right after I made my decision this morning and was completely startled when I heard the door closing and someone screaming my name.

_-GWEEEN!-_

_-Jesus Christ_!- I screamed and turned to see my team with bug smiles and drinks on their hands, while Mariel and Gregory were smiling, Danilo had a straight face. – _You guys scared me!-_ I laughed after while I put a hand over my heart as if I could control it.

The three of them came in and loaded off their things to stay, the trailer was completely mine and finally, we could have all of my things here and I was excited for that, I was tired of sharing my trailer with Christina. While they did that I was sipping on my tea while laughing about Gregory’s last visit to Vegas and how he needed up half naked in the casino while his boyfriend passed out over the dining room. I almost had tears coming out of my eyes.

Danilo was the one who almost started with me, he knows me the most and the way he was looking at me was driving me nuts, it scared me a little bit and it was making me super nervous. He was laughing a bit but not much and his eyes were looking for mine as I avoided them as much as I could.

_-So, tell me why did you want to change your outfit?-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-We had the pants and the skin-tight black jacket and now, you want a dress?-_

_-Yeah… I don’t know, I’ve been that mood lately… Maybe after-Gavin Gwen is … girlier, I want to try something new-_

_-Girlier?-_

_-That’s why the makeup and the hair, sweetly?-_ Danilo asked me

_-Yeah… I want to, rejuvenate…  I want to change my style, I mean, I have changed, I’m writing, am divorced and… I am a new person with new goals and new things… So, Mariel, go nuts on me… I’m cleaning my closer and I want to start from cero-_ Mariel jumped up and down and screamed like a little girl. I know how much she loves this kind of projects.

Mariel got me a dress for the promos, the hair all over the place with soft makeup, very natural but with my red lip that was such a part of my brand that I couldn’t leave it behind, the dress was short and it showed my legs all smooth and good, the dress flirted with my upper thighs and even though I have worn tighter and have shown more skin, this dress was definitely sexier than anything I have ever worn and the look on everyone’s eyes told me that, especially when I saw Blake’s jaw fall a bit when his eyes hit my dress.

I swallow my laugh and smile and walked with Gregory and Danilo to the set where the pictures were being taken. At one point Gregory had to run to help Adam with his hair and that left me alone with Danilo who knows me almost as well as my parents, making that moment dreaded moment come through. He was going to ask questions that I didn’t know how to answer them.

- _So, you gonna tell me if it’s the tall drink of water or somebody else?-_

_-Huh…-_

_-Gwen, I have known you for so long, almost twenty years… I met you with Gavin, I met you mad at Gavin, I met you forgiven Gavin and I have met you post Gavin… but this one is new for me, I have a boyfriend Gwen… is new for me-_

_-I don’t know this Gwen either and it’s scary but exhilarating at the same time… like, anything could happen and …-_

_-Is Blake isn’t it? You two have been so close lately and awkward and acting like teens and well… his face anytime he sees you is a poem-_

_-It’s him and he’s so different-_ I giggled and blushed

_-Honey, you have told me stories about your relationship with Tony and I witnessed your relationship with Gavin and I could identify a pattern… you haunt, you ask to be loved and you ask to be protected… with Blake you don’t need that, you already are… you don’t have to fight for his love when it’s already there-_

_-He’s the complete opposite of anything I have ever encounter…in my life-_

_-He’s the explicit expression of a good southern boy…who is sweet and nice and polite, who likes to be funny and charming… but has this little core of naughtiness and justice that’s just so damn appealing-_

_-You got the hots for my boyfriend, Danilo?-_  I laughed and he followed me

_-Oh, honey…If I ever tell you all the naughty things I have thought about that man-_

_-Really? Always pictured you with like… Adam, energetic and petite-_

_-Honey, there’s no fun in that… If Blake were gay, I would climb him like a tree, I bet he’s dominant and hard when you know…-_ I flushed horribly and I laughed uncomfortably. – _That’s all I needed to know_ \- I laughed loudly and he joined me.

The shoot started and I walked towards the boys to start with it, saying hello to everyone while I walked my way there feeling Blake’s gaze burning a hole in me. At the beginning Blake and I had decided to avoid each other as much as we could while we were in set because people were noticing, like Danilo did, that when we were together, we were chaos and the flirting wasn’t in a minimum as it should in a workplace, also the googly eyes, huge smiles and blushed cheeks didn’t help the cause. So that’s the way the photo shoot started and the way the videos were shot, but as the minutes turned into hours, we both started to move our ways to the other, finishing a couple of pictures in the middle, squished between Adam and Pharrell, with our hands around the other, laughing hysterically and without a worry in the world.

As the day ended and the energy started to go down, we all got ready to leave the set after many hours goofing around and having a great time, which apparently was the way it was when you were part of the show. I went to my trailer and without thinking about it, I took everything off even my make-up and put on some comfortable clothes as I laid on the couch because my feet and neck were killing me. I was dozing off when I heard my trailer door opening and then closing, his cologne hit me and I smiled.

_-Hi, babe-_

_-Hey_ \- His low drawl caught my attention.

_-You look cute-_

_-You look perfect…-_

_-Blake…-_ I gushed and he smiled. 

_-You feel ok? You look more than tired-_

_-My neck and feet are killing me-_

_-Those heels of yours looked killers but hot-_

_-Yeah, that’s why I love them-_

_-Even though…they hurt-_

_-Yeah…even though they hurt-_

_-Ok…I’ll never understand you, women-_

I hadn’t moved and he took it as a cue to get closer to me, he moved to where my head was resting on the arm of the couch and sat down after he moved it up and then placed it on his thighs. His fingers started to grace my hair and my scalp, massaging and relaxing my body little by little, my eyes closed and he kept moving his hand as the other on got to my shoulder and started to massage my neck and shoulder, slowly releasing the tight pressure that was built, I couldn’t help but moan and when I did, I opened my eyes to caught his, and they were dark and a soft smile was playing on his lips.

I smiled and I sat down on the sofa and was about to get up when his hands stopped me and he helped me to maintain me sitting down in front of him, my back to him as his hands restarted his work over my back. His hands were huge and they took so much space, slightly calloused made my skin burst in goosebumps and the light moan became lower and even more amazing.

His hands were working wonderfully and I could feel the knots all over my neck, releasing and leaving me in a complete state of relaxation that was a little bit scary, I have to admit. He kept going and when he reached the middle of my back, I was already whimpering and a turned on, his hands had moved under my shirt and they were moving hard between the muscles and leaving me boneless. I felt his lips on my neck and my head snapped back to his shoulder as his hands went to my arms. As my head moved to my right and my mouth looked out for his, we heard noises outside the door and swiftly we both moved quickly and I heard him groan low as he took a pillow and put it on his lap and I got up quickly and walked towards the bathroom to change, after giving him a horny look and a flirty wink, which made him grunt a bit as he showed me his teeth.

I went to the bathroom and put on my make-up, didn’t remembered that I didn’t have it on while with Blake and my heart raced at the thought of him seen me bared-faced, aside of Jen, Gregory, Danilo and Gavin and well…they boys, nobody else saw me without make-up and the thought of adding Blake to the bunch was scary.

I got ready and left the bathroom to find my brother and Jen talking to Blake. Blake was sitting where I left him and Jen had sat on the same couch but farther down and was chatting to Blake, both with big smiles on their faces while Todd was sitting down in front of the couch, looking at Blake with a weird look on his face that was very similar to the one he had every time Gavin was around.

_-Hey, people! Wasn’t expecting you guys-_

_-Gwen!-_ Jen said and she got up and hugged me, I haven’t seen her in about a week wich was very weird but we both had been very busy.

_-Hey, sis-_

_-I see you guys met Blake-_

_-Yeah, we have met before gorgeous, but a long time ago-_ Gorgeous. I felt the shivers, Blake was definitely leaving clear that we were might me more than friends, to Todd to be exact, but in a cool and natural kind of way. 

_-Good!-_ I said followed by an uncomfortable silence that was broken when Blake got up from the couch

_-I have to go, I promised Adam I would help him with a couple of things at his place-_ He said walking towards me and smiling at me

_-‘Kay. See you tomorrow?-_ I said in a little voice that was flirty and shy at the same time, a voice I actually never used with Gavin and the way Blake’s eyes flare, I was sure he did like it.

_-Sure, we could have lunch-_ He said, with a smirk, knowing we were making plans in front of my brother, probably making things harder for him.

_-Yeah, text you tonight-_

_-‘Kay-_ He repeated my tone and laughed, making me laugh as he kissed my cheek soundly and walked towards Jen to say his goodbyes. Jen’s eyes were wide as much as her smile and her eyes were shining; he gave her a quick hug and walked towards Todd who was complete shocked and hadn’t even gotten up when Blake shook his hand before he left.

The trailer got silent and nervously, I moved to gather my things as I saw Todd trying to process what just happened from Blake being there to him kissing me on the cheek to making lunch plans to every single detail that happened between the Okie and his sister, me. I got ready and stand right next to him.

- _What are you guys doing here?-_ I asked

_-We thought you might wanna go to dinner with us-_

_-Sure! Fun! That’ll be cool! Common, I’m hungry-_ I said and started to walk towards the door with Jen behind me. I looked back and I saw Todd barely getting up. – _Common, Todd Boy, I’m hungry-_

He snapped out of it and there we went, we got food to go, went to their house, had dinner, had a great time and even thought, I know both had a lot of questions and even thought I knew Jen was calling me the minute I got home and that Todd was gonna beg her to tell him what was going on between me and Blake, I didn’t feel a single worry in my mind and I felt happier than I have been in the last year of my life, and in that moment I knew, Blake Shelton was here to stay but first.

_-So, how’s your brother?-_

- _I think we might have broken him-_

_-Really?-_ His laugh made me smile and bite my lip

- _Yeah… he spent like twenty minutes watching the wall and was all over the place during dinner-_

_-Poor dude-_

_-I don’t know… He’s a big boy, but Jen was begging me to tell her anything, so I might have to move our lunch for dinner tomorrow-_

_-Dinner? Isn’t tomorrow Pharrell’s dinner?-_

_-Damn, I forgot, baby-_

_-Don’t worry… how about you stay over my place tomorrow? We can hang out and sleep tight, I miss you in the mornings-_

_-We only spent one morning together….-_

_-So? It was enough to bewitch me-_

_-Blake… stop being sweet and perfect, I don’t know what to do when you are sweet and perfect-_

_-Be you honey, be you…-_

We decided that I’d get ready at his place before the dinner party and that I’d spent the night over there after the party but that we weren’t gonna go or leave together to not create rumors, even thought that rumors were already flying around some corridors. The next day after getting up early, dropping Zuma’s project on his school because he left it at home and was staying at Gavin’s house for the week, I went to Jen’s place where I had to do an extensive and very detailed explanation of what had happened between Blake and I the day before and that conversation ended with a tight hug of an overly excited Jen that jumped up and down at the idea of me and my new boyfriend.

- _Why are you so happy?-_

_-Honey, Blake is it… he’s the guy of every girl’s life and you as hell know it!-_

_-I can’t deny that he’s damn perfect but… I don’t want to get my hopes up-_

_-Honey, be happy… Blake might not be the one for you and you might not marry him and be forever with him, but he’s a great guy who’s making you happy, enjoy the company, enjoy the sex and enjoy him without losing yourself like you did with Gavin-_

I nodded and then she almost choked me because I told her we weren’t having sex.

The noon became four and I headed to Blake’s house, I parked on his driveway and jumped into his arms when he opened the door, I had brought my bags in the car and I dropped them while we made out at the front door.

My arms were around his neck as his hands were on my ass, my back against the door and one of his legs between mine. Our tongues were clashing, the heat was becoming higher and higher by the second and our mingling breaths were becoming ragged, he took my hips in his hands and picked me up making me wrapped my legs around his middle and walked towards the sofa where he sat while I was kneeling on the couch with my head above him but never breaking the kiss and it was that strength that turned me the hell on.

I moved my mouth and  to his cheek  bones and to his neck making him snap his head back and use that strength to push my hips down his lap, it was impossible to not feel the hardness of him and with a smile, I moved my hips in circles on top of him and I felt him shudder and gasp as I was using my whole body to put him on the edge but then, he took my hips and separated them to his and moved his head to one side to stop my lips.

_-What?-_

_-We said no sex…and this is taking me to sex, so we better stop-_

_-Blake…-_ I knew he was right but my whole body was throbbing, so smashed my head against his neck as I took deep breaths. _– Fuck…-_

He started to rub my arms and the heat was still there but now it was sweeter than anything else.  My mind saw the light and I smiled against his chest.

- _What does sex stand for?-_

_-What?-_

_-What does sex stand for? Only like… you know or we could do other things-_

_-What?-_

_-We never said what sex was for us…-_

_-What?-_

_-We could have fun, doing other things-_

_-You sure…?-_

_-Blake… I need it!-_ I said and I pushed down brushing my center with his and his hands took my hips and pushed them up again.

- _No… we said no_ \- I could see the sweat breaking over his forehead

- _Blake_ ….- I leaned and licked my way up from his neck to his earlobe and sucked it, he got up and dropped me to the side of the couch and then he got up. There was a tent on the front of his jeans and he took deep breaths trying to control himself while I laid there looking at him walking around in circles. – _You are mean… and not fun-_

_-Honey, don’t push it. I’m trying really hard here-_

_-Yeah…you are trying really hard-_ I said looking at his crotch

_-Baby, why don’t you go upstairs and start to get ready… I’ll be right there-_

_-Blake_ …- I got up and took a step and he took away, I moved again and he moved again, I felt like we were playing tag now – _Blake, I’m not attacking you-_

_-You might not but I might and… I want to try at least a couple of weeks. I thought about what you said and you’re right, we shouldn’t start and base a relationship in sex, as I did my last two … I want something more and… I don’t want to screw this up. So, please, go upstairs and start to get ready, I’ll be right there-_

_-Ok…-_ I said and I took the bags and went upstairs to get ready. I got in the bathroom, took a shower, after that, I dried my hair and left the bathroom an hour later with nothing but my towel. Blake was laying on the bed watching tv and his eyes glued to mine while I walked around the room looking for my make-up bag. _\- Babe, why don’t you take a shower and I’ll do my makeup in the other bathroom, I don’t want the steam of the showers to mess my makeup-_

_-Ok_ … _baby doll_ \- His voice was deep and low and gravely and it made me shiver all over. He moved quickly to the bathroom and I moved to the other, I decided on a dress, tight on top and red at the bottom, with matching shoes, light make-up and my hair down, I had to admit I looked hot as hell and I proved it when I came downstairs and I heard Blake cursing out loud.

- _I’m ready_ \- I said looking at him and I saw him, he looked divine with his scruff that felt amazing against my skin, he was wearing a black shirt and a vest with a jacket and because he was losing weight and fast, something I had decided to stop as soon as I can because that boy looked good with a few pounds on him, he looked even taller than he was, his cowboy boots were the cherry on top, or well, on the bottom. – _You look good cowboy-_

_-Me? Have you seen yourself?-_

The Uber was already called, he was taking an Uber and I was taking my car, we had agreed on not getting there together so we tried to be sneaky. I kissed his lips lightly and laughed at his dorky face and at the faint print of my lipstick on his. I got to my car and drove to Pharrell’s, making it there a little after seven, and because the party was at seven thirty, I was actually a little earlier but I still walked over the house and called Pharrell to open up the gate.

After I parked, I saw Pharrell at the door with a big smile on his face.

_-Sorry, I’m early, I didn’t get any traffic at all. So weird-_

_-Don’t you worry, boo_ … You know this is like your second home- I hugged him tight and walked in where Helen was sitting with Rocket.

_-HEY!-_

_-GWEN!-_ She said and got up to hug me. We sat down and chatted for a while, while Rocket was running around the house, looking for a sword

_-You look good, girl!-_

_-I feel great, I really do!-_

_-I’m so happy about that-_

_-Yeah, you look awesome, G_ \- Pharrell agreed

_-What have you being doing?-_

_-Anything I want…which I didn’t get to do before-_

_-I’m so happy for you! I was going to ask you when are you down for me to hook you up with a guy but damn, I don’t think you need the help anymore_ \- Helen said and we both laughed, we women pay attention to so many things, that I wasn’t surprised that someone who I had met for so long, knew I was already dating.

- _What do you mean_?- Pharrell asked her

- _Honey, look at her_ \- Pharrell looked at me and I couldn’t help but blush because he looked so confused

_-I don’t know what I’m looking at-_

_-Honey, that’s why you are a guy-_

_-What’s that supposed to mean… I mean, Gwen doesn’t need help with … Oh My God! You’re dating?-_ Pharrell clicked the information and asked me

_-It’s brand new-_

_-Who is him?!-_

_-We are playing it low… so literally nobody knows, you already know too much-_

_-Oh, come on!-_ I couldn’t help but laugh and before Pharrell kept pushing, somebody had arrived.

Adam and Behati arrived and while they were sitting down, Blake arrived and seconds later, Carson. When we all got there, the conversation was dropped. We all hugged, did bets and laughed so hard I had tears coming down my face, Blake was sitting right next to me, squished, we were sharing the same back cushions, his arm was around my back and our legs were pressed to the other, he told me a few dirty jokes while nobody was looking and kept the flirting on. I thought nobody had noticed until I looked up and caught Helen and Siri, Carson’s wife, looking at us with their eyebrows raised and gushing to the other.  I couldn’t help but blush and look at Blake who was completely oblivious to the whole situation.

In a given moment, after the food and drinks, after everyone was tiring down, Blake took my hand and sneaked us to the patio where Behati and Adam were already looking at the sky, Blake had taken my hand and sat us in front of the pool, I took my shoes off and put my feet in the water.

_-What are you doing?-_

_-You want to watch the stars; I want to watch the stars on the pool. Blake… we have to be careful, I think Helen and Siri know or at least suspect-_

_-How?-_

_-Babe, we were all over each other-_

_-I can’t help it-_

_-I can’t either-_

_-You look amazing tonight-_

_-You do too, babe-_

Both of smile and I heard Adam a cough, making us look up and he was staring at us, arms folded with a smirk and a brow raised up, Behati in the other hand had her hands tangled and was smiling brightly. I couldn’t help but laugh and I grabbed Blake’s head and slammed it to mine, crushing our lips and releasing a bit of the tension that was cooking between us. The kiss wasn’t brief but it wasn’t long either. I bit his lip and he laughed but suddenly I felt him fall and when I opened my eyes, I saw Adam right behind him, he had pushed Blake into the pool and I was stunned.

- _What the_ …- I started, slightly angry

- _Adam, what are you doing?-_ Pharrell asked and I realized that we hadn’t heard Pharrell and Carson coming and Adam’s way to help us was throwing Blake into the pool.

- _What? Oh, hey… didn’t saw you guys coming in_ \- He said and looked at me with a crooked brow. I turned to the pool and saw Blake emerging from it and he gave me a look that I read as, “Push Adam to the pool”, so I did. I looked up at Adam and pushed one of his legs, he lost balance and after giving me a surprised look he fell into the pool.

I saw Blake submerging and I saw them fight in there, I couldn’t stop laughing. Behati came behind me and laughed at me as the rest joined us.

_-They’re nuts-_

_-Yeah…they’re awesome-_

Without warning I felt a hand, definitely Blake’s, on my ankle and with a scream I was thrown into the water with them, I felt the hand pull me deep inside of the water and then I felt Blake’s arms around me, pushing me against his chest and then his mouth on mine, quick but sweet. He swam up, while I was wrapped around his neck, and came up for air. I moved my hair off my face and started to laugh at his dorky face. Adam had already left the pool and was shaking like a wet poodle as Blake swam us to the edge of the pool, his hand was on my hip and he helped me to get out of it pushing me up with his hands under my ass.

_-Are you guys nuts? -_ Pharrell asked while Blake shook his whole body like he was some sort of dog, splashing around the water all over the place and making me laugh out loud.

- _A bit_ \- Blake said and hugged Adam and after he gave him a stern look, Blake kissed his cheek.

- _We should go_ \- Adam said and I nodded.

_-I’ll call my Uber, can someone get in the house and hand me my phone-_

_-I can give you a ride, you’re on my way-_   I said and only Carson and Pharrell seemed oblivious to the tension that took over

-Good idea, G- Pharrell said and I nodded, trying to hide my smile as hard as I could.

Carson went inside the house as we headed to the garage, without entering the house and I felt arms around my shoulder, I looked up and there was Helen with Siri on my other side.

- _I think you owe us a story here_ \- Helen said and I couldn’t help but laugh and blush. Behati saw and she left Adam’s side and went straight to us.

- _Let her be… she’s being tied down by a blue-eyed-tall drink of water-_ They all laughed and I hid my blushing face.

_-So, I just need to know one thing… how long has this been going on?-_

_-A few weeks, actually-_

_-No way… are you two, official?-_

_-Yes…-_ I whispered and they all gasped and hugged me. - _Nobody knows, so no telling Cason or Pharrell, we aren’t there yet-_

_-Ok, ok … I love it-_ Siri said and jumped up and down a bit.

_-Is the sex good?-_

_-Of, course it is…they’re both glowing_ \- I laughed with Behati answer.

_-What are you four giggling about?-_ Carson asked when he came out of the house and we all shut up.

- _Girls things, honey_ \-  She kissed him and took her bag from him.

Carson gave everyone their things and a very wet Adam got into the driver's seat and headed out. Blake and I chatted a bit more and then got in the car and as we were leaving the garage, Blake looked at me and we both burst into laughter.

_-That was so close!-_

_-Too close, baby doll-_

He told me, he thank Adam for it, though, they would have been caught in fragrant if Adam hadn’t thrown Blake in the pool, apparently him and Behati tried to make noise and make us realize the fact that we were gonna get caught but after we didn’t pay attention he ran towards us and pushed Blake. Me, on the other hand, told him that Siri and Helen knew but weren’t gonna tell anyone, especially their men.

We arrived at his place and immediately we went upstairs to take a shower, the cold was so bad we didn’t even care about the fact that we were both naked and fighting for the warm water, got out, put some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs. Blake went to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate with a bunch of marshmallows on top.

As the night went on, our bodies started to get closer to the other and we lost ourselves in conversation as our laughs were heard all over the house. We shared secrets, the fact that he has never heard one of my solo songs or me, one of his; or the fact that he hated CeeLo Green and I couldn’t stand Usher, we shared deep fears, rejection, and failure, we shared common loves like family and our faith, once lost but found again during hard times and well, we shared kisses and tears and it was as insightful as possible.

The kisses started on the cheeks, small pecks as I laughed about his childhood memories and how crazy he was growing up, the fact that he was in pageants and that he was a geek growing up, the kisses moved to the corners of our mouth as we talked about our exes and how difficult it was to move on, and then finished in a full make out sessions as we whispered naughty things to the other.

The make out wasn’t the kind of make out that will take you to bed, it was like the make out you have in your teens that leave you all hot and bothered or at least that’s how it started. It was the one that you want that will be remembered years from now, where you feel the need to keep going clawing yourself to the other person and at the same time you want to stop.

The buildup was slow, the way our lips were now so used to the other that we didn’t have that awkward moment of nose bumping or teeth clashing, we went from a sitting position to a full horizontal with me on top while I straddle his abdomen and his hands took my hair moving it away from our faces but soon enough tables turn and with one hand in my ass to a switch and he was now on top, his arms were rubbing my legs up and down and my nails scratched his scalp. Our hitches and groans were unstoppable, both lightly dress in comfortable clothes doing nothing to hide our need.

His dick was hard under his pajamas pants and the shorts I was wearing were a little loose in the front, moving and sliding down, I wasn’t wearing any underwear and I felt exposed, my breasts were smashed against his chest and his hand traveled to my neck as my hands went to his ass.

_-If you’re gonna stop this soon, let’s do it now… I can’t promise I won’t get bitchy and violent if you stop me again-_

_-Fuck-_ I heard him say and his body left mine, his head was over my neck but his dick as still touching me. – _If I don’t stop…we won’t and I …fuck-_

_-We could try other things-_ I whispered in his ear and I moved my hand to his dick, I slowly wrapped it with the fabric between us and pumped it a couple of times, slowly, feeling his breath hitch.

- _We could…-_ He whispered and he kneeled down and took off his shirt and took mine too with it, quickly. We only had our bottoms on and his chest went down again pressing his to mine as he took my mouth again, this time with one hand he pushed my legs around his middle and pushed me down so his dick was directly hitting my center, I moan hard at that.

_-Blake… shorts-_

_-If I take them off, I won’t stop-_ He said and he moved up and down, our centers perfectly aligned to the other and his hands took mine, tangled them and pushed them up. I started to move rhythmically against him. His dick was growing against me, I could feel it and it was driving me nuts, I felt his breath against my neck and I went to his, I bit him and I felt him stuttered his hips against mine, I screamed when he hit a particular soft spot and I felt my soul leaving my body and come back because I wasn’t done yet.

The movements became jerkier, both were starting to lose it, I was feeling the tingles over my spine and I felt him bit my neck, making me arched in pain and pleasure as one of his hands left mine and slipped under my shorts to my completely naked ass.

- _Fuck, Gwen… no panties, shit_ \- He took my ass in his hand and smashed my center to his but slowly started to move his hand down to my entrance and slid one finger to my core making me arched and gasped at the unexpected movement and with that and the constant brush of my clit, I came with a loud scream as I felt his hips stutter.

- _Fuck, shit-_ He grunted

I didn’t move, I couldn’t move. I hadn’t cum in over a day and if Blake was around, that never happened

_-You’re gonna kill me baby doll-_

_-Me?-_

_-The whole celibacy was your idea…-_

_-I can accept it was bad and we could just fuck our brains out-_

_-No...it’s not a bad idea-_

_-Blaaaake…-_ I whined

_-Two weeks, we won’t have sex for two weeks, we can do that, we have done that before and longer-_

_-We didn’t do it because we weren’t together the whole time-_

_-True…but still, we can_ \- He kissed my neck and we laid there until our strength returned and we went upstairs, we took another quick shower, separate this time, we changed and jumped to bed, starting my real misery.


	8. One down, One to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy New Year to everyone! I hope everyone had a very good Christmas and a New Year, or at least better than mine!  
> Here's a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! Of course, as usual, thanks to the girls of the chat and everyone that was worry about my disappearance (Ines and Bea) xD  
> A big kiss and hug to my boo who is the new disappeared, Jo! Miss you, girl!!  
> Loving the Kudos and the comments :*

The next day I woke up to snuggled to Blake, breathing in his scent and feeling a little sad and euphoric at the same time, both because of Blake and at the same time not because of him. I mean, I woke up euphoric because I was falling in love with him, I was enjoying my time, I was laughing so hard and I was happy, truly, truly happy and then the sadness hit me when I realize that I hadn’t felt like this in so long that I could barely remember or even maybe ever, and that in retrospect all my relationships were built in anger and sadness and a little bitterness and now, I was over the moon with joy and happiness and it felt actually right and to top it all, my usual insecurity hit me again, Blake’s divorce was going public this same morning, probably people were having meltdowns over it and I was here, greedily snuggling up to him and it hit me that this could end, soon, like really soon and I was not ready for this to be over yet, like no way… Blake had become such an inspiration for me, in general, to live not only worry free but also to live happily and is now the protagonist of my songs and I the thought of this ending just gives me heart palpitations.

_-What is it?-_ I hear his groggy voice

_\- Nothing…-_

_-Babe, you’re squishing me with your little arms and your heart is going crazy, I can feel it on my rib. What happened?-_

_-I had an attack of insecurity but I’m back again-_

_-Insecurity about what?-_

_-Nothing…-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Your divorce is actually public today…and I feel… weird-_

_-Because you’re dating a divorced man?-_

_-No… but because you’ll have thousands of girls drooling and begging for a look and you’ll have all the right to and I have three boys and my divorce will take months and months and I’m so complicated and…-_

_-Honey, we talked about this. First, in Oklahoma and with a good prenup the divorce was easy, two, I’m dating you, yes a soon to be divorced woman with three kids and I won’t look at anyone else because I’m with you… and well, to be honest, I drool and beg for a look from you so…-_

_-Blake… Why are you so sweet?-_ I asked and slammed my head to his neck, his arms got tighter around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

_-Honey, you forget that your divorce will go public soon and that millions of men around the world would do anything for a look from you, and that…I’m a country singer that has almost no chance with you in a normal world, meaning I’m gonna enjoy while this lasts-_

_-Blake, millions of men? Baby, millions of women love you… Have you look at yourself lately?-_

_-How about we touch common ground? We are both lucky to have each other… but I’m a little luckier-_

_-Blake!-_

_-I’m kidding…a little-_

_-You’re such a dork!-_  I laughed and he kissed me, a very good, toe curling, morning kiss that had me in cloud nine for at least ten minutes.

We got up from the bed and I headed to the bathroom while Blake went to the kitchen to fix something to eat before going to the set, we were taping rehearsals today and it wasn’t late but we needed to rush a little bit. I took a quick shower, got ready, decided to go make up less and put my hair up in a bun considering that I was having Gregory and Danilo when I get there. As I was going downstairs, following the smell of fresh tea and pancakes, I heard Blake talking.

_\- I’m good, man… I am… For real-_ I entered the living room and turned towards the kitchen as Blake had his phone on his ear while flipping a pancake. _-Yeah, yeah…It was for the best, everyone saw this coming and it’s good, I’m good… How do you know? Who told you? Was it Luke… Damn it_ \- He stopped again. – _Was he drunk? No way… pictures, video, something…fuck. Yes, I’m dating someone and she’s fucking perfect, I’ll tell you today, yeah…ok, ok, ok, yeah, noon it is, see you, buddy-_

I tried to be the less stalkerish I could, so I waited a couple of minutes in the hallway before entering the kitchen, catching my man flipping the pancake in the pan. Immediately, I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his middle, he jolted and his body was a little tense.

_-What happened? You’re tense…-_

_-Brad called me because he wanted to confirm everything for today and well… the word is out about the divorce and well, a drunken Luke told him that I was dating someone, I never told Luke who it was but it’s weird-_

_-Ok…You're worried that drunken Luke will talk too much?-_

_-No…I know Luke, he doesn’t spill when he’s drunk, meaning that he told Brad so he knew when he comes here what to expect and also to take care of me and trying to get information about the girl, you, Luke and I go way back, he’s worry I’ll get my heart broken again-_

_-That’s sweet and well, ok… And what got you tense …is-_

_-The divorce is out and about and people are talking and taking sides and just, it’s making me tense-_

_-You knew this was going to happen-_

_-Yes, I did. Miranda and I talked about it and our lawyers did too, we even have a couple of funny tweets for the other in case things turn sour, like a true, even though we actually hate each other and that makes me ache and makes me uncomfortable-_

_-Baby…I can only imagine what is going through your mind but… you can’t do anything but move on-_

_-I know, still… I don’t want to choose friends, even though that at the end of the day, my friends were mine and they hated Miranda-_

_-They did?-_

_-Yeah…especially Luke and Adam hated her guts-_

_-Mmmmm…-_

_-And her friends never liked me, so…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, Carrie for example, she didn’t hate me but she never really liked me, she always thought I was too much of a goof but…her husband and I are good friends, so that will make things awkward between us four because Mike comes to our dudes’ nights out in Nashville-_

_-Ok…well, if they’re mature enough, they won’t make the other choose… Do they know what happened?-_

_-Honey, everyone knows what happened… I mean, you can’t keep secrets in Nashville or in Country Music, so… everyone knows she was sleeping around and well… that’s one of the reasons she’s not living in there but in Texas and if she does move to Nashville, it won’t be in the city. People talk and well, I have a good reputation, I try to be nice guy-_

_-Of course, you do… you’re one of the good guys, honey-_

_-It means nothing to a lot of people, though-_

_-That doesn’t matter… You’re the only person that matter, you, your family and your friends-_

_-You’re right…I know that...But still-_

_-Yeah, I can picture myself in your shoes in a couple of weeks actually-_

_-I’ll be here, baby-_

_-I just don’t want to be the victim, I hate it… I went into such a dark space it was so scary at times and I don’t want to go back there, not ever-_

_-I’m here, baby… besides, do you think the true will come out? Aren’t you gonna go with the grow apart route?-_

_-As you said, people talk and I don’t want the kids to immerse in the mess, probably the whores will talk, but… I need to not care about anything at all but my kids and that’s hard, very hard-_

_-As I said before, baby… I’ll be here, flipping pancakes-_ At his words, I leaned and kissed him, sweetly and quick.

_-I smell burn pancakes…-_ I whispered against her lips and he just sighed

_-Damn it-_

 

After that talk, both Gwen and I left to the set; she got into her car after giving him a nice and deep kiss while he waited for the Uber. They were playing it safe, until their divorces come out and things calm down a bit well, there was no going out or holding hands or stolen kisses, nothing and it was tough for me when the only thing I wanted was to kiss the hell out of Gwen for everyone to see.

The worry on Brad’s voice earlier this morning brought a few knots in my stomach that Gwen helped to ease but not disappear. I had received messages from a lot of friends offering help, love and a few drunken nights that I would have to accept, at least a couple of those. Of those messages that I received, a few were uplifting, a few accusing and a lot of “ _fuck her_ ”, I didn’t want to read them but I did and I answered them too, it was the nice thing to do. I hadn’t got into twitter yet, I didn’t want to read anything about my divorce, the insults and the comments could send me over the edge so I preferred just keeping myself out of all for a while, so I had Brandon and the team to work my twitter for a few days.

As I was on my way to the set, a message from Miranda popped up. _“It’s done… Are you going as insane as I am?”_ She was trying to play it cool and I couldn’t deny I wanted to insult her and tell the world how big of a bitch she was, but I just answered with a _“Yes, finally we can move on_ ”, she didn’t answer and I wasn’t waiting for an answer.

I got to the set and was approached by a PA and her eyes said that she saw the news and I just smiled brightly as usual and walked toward the trailer while saying hello to everyone on my way there, suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my back and I stopped.

_-Good morning, dickhead. How’s it going?-_

_-If your balls weren’t on my ass, it would be better-_

_-You love it… admit it-_

_-Right…-_ He slipped down, after kissing my cheek. He gave me a sideway hug and we walked towards the trailer area, where Mark, Pharrell, and Carson, with a couple of other producers and the director.

_-How are you doing?-_

_-Better than I expected…-_

_-I’m glad… I mean, you aren’t alone, right? At least you’re finally having good nights...of sleep, of course_ \- He said and I laughed but I saw, Patrice, the PA, straightening her back a bit, answering the question I had on my mind about if she had heard Adam’s comment. Gwen and I had agreed that in a couple month after her divorce was announced, we would have the rumors of a possible romance between us to come alive, after talking with the bosses, of course, meaning that this week when Kelly and Brandon come to LA, I had to talk to them about it.

- _Morning_!- I said while approaching the guys.

- _Hey, buddy_ \- Carson said with a wary smile and I saw the condescending look in all of their eyes. Fuck.

- _How you slept_?- Mark asked.

_-Like a baby, a very good night of sleep, I have to admit. What about you Adam, did you slept on your usual way or like a man?-_

_-Fuck off, cowboy… I can beat your ass-_

_-Yeah, right… I’m all yours now, you don’t share me with anyone, you have to be nice if you want me to be nice and not use teeth-_

_-I don’t share you? Are you sure? Besides…I like teeth-_

_-You two stop being disgusting…-_ Carson said while Mark and Pharrell laughed. 

_-I’m fine, you guys…the circus just started, I’m sure I’ll have three mistresses and a son by the end of the week that Brandon will have to deny and for a while, everyone will be talking about my divorce, I have accepted it…-_

_-And Gwen-_ Pharrell added

_-What?-_ Both Adam and I said

_-People are going to talk about you and Gwen, her divorce is starting in a couple of weeks, so…-_

_-Yeah, right…Divorces-_

_-I’m sure people will talk about the possibility of a romance between you two, even though it’s ridiculous-_

_-Right…-_ Pharrell added and laughed with Carson, while I tried not to laugh and my eyes set on Mark, who looked at me with a crooked brow. I maintain his gaze and his eyes widen when I didn’t laugh or said anything about the possible romance. Just when I was about to say something, Gwen came along.

- _Good Morning_ \- Her voice pierced through my mind and as usual, my heart skipped a bit. She hugged everyone, leaving me last and then stood right next to me, while Carson explained what we were going to do, the rehearsals with the Advisors and a couple of interviews, so everything was on a roll. The whole time Gwen right next to me and Mark’s eyes set on us.

- _Mark knows something is up_ \- I whispered at Gwen and she just looked at me and crooked her brow with a hint of surprise in her eyes.

Everyone went off the trailers and we all started to get ready for the cameras, we were also doing a couple of commercials and other videos while there so it was going to be a long and tiring day. While I was getting ready I had Amanda, my stylist doing my hair and she was avoiding making any comments about my divorce until I broke the ice.

_-Amanda, it's fine. I’m getting divorce, not the end of the world, I’m ok-_

_-Blake…-_ She hugged me tight and I hugged her back, we have known each other for a long time and I know she never really likes Miranda either. – _If you need anything…_ -

_-I know, I know and just because my marriage didn’t work, doesn’t mean that yours won’t…so, get marry and be happy-_

_-Aww, Blake_!- She hugged me again and I laughed. – _You look thin and slightly grim-_

_-It’s the week; I’ll be fine in a little while. My mind is all over the place right now-_

_-Ok… But, I need to tell you something, girls are going to be crazy to get in your pants, so…careful-_

_-Can I tell you a secret and ask for a future favor?-_

_-What is it?-_

_-Well… As you know Miranda and I have been on the rocks for a while, meaning that… we have been separated for months, probably since February-_

_-Blake… February?-_ She said in complete surprise

_-Yeah… and well, I’m already seeing someone-_

_-You are?!-_

_-Yes… a few weeks, I’ll ask you to tell someone to spread the news a bit, to not cause complete shock-_

_-Ok…I will. Who is she?-_

_-I’m not telling anyone yet, just in case, shit doesn’t work out-_

- _Don’t be negative-_

I laughed and she keeps doing my hair, trying to control and tame the massive and weird looking thing that I call hair. Today is spikier than usual, is all over the place and it takes a lot of gel to make it look less weird and then a brush to make it look good, or tv presentable at least, I change my shirt and I’m ready to go. I leave the trailer and while I’m heading to the set, I hear someone calling my name, as I turn around is Mark and I feel a drop of sweat running down my back.

_-Blake, son. How are you?-_

_-Mark, man. Good, I told you, I’m good…-_

_-We’re a family; we are there with each other, besides… I have seen you broken for the last few months; I hope I can see you happy again…soon-_

_-You will, is just…we have been separated for a few months and I got tired of waiting for something to happen when literally nothing was going to, so…-_

_-You made it happen, I’m proud of you son, you took the step that was needed-_ He was silent, and then just open his mouth. – _I do need to know something, though… is your divorce and Gwen related, anyhow?-_

_-No… she had her issues and I had mine… but, we are seeing each other right now-_  I confirmed and his eyes widen.

_-For real?-_

_-Yeah… I, yeah… we, yeah-_ I feel the rush of blood towards my face.

- _Wow, ok… I wasn’t expecting it-_

_-Neither were we… We aren’t becoming public for a few months, besides we are barely starting and, we have a lot of things to do, to know and to become before going public. We were going to talk to all of you before … going out-_

_-Ok...so it’s serious-_

_-It is-_

_-Are you two happy?-_

_-I am and I hope she is too-_

_-Then I’m happy, you two are good people, so, keep going but wow, you and Gwen Stefani talking about worlds clashing-_ I smiled, nodded and walked towards the set where Gwen was talking to Carson and Pharrell. It was nine a.m., and the first commercial was starting.

After a couple of hours of repeating the same lines and screwing them up while playing around with Adam, it’s time for us to meet and have our interviews with the advisors, I chose Brad because not only we are friends and we respect each other’s work but I’m actually a fan of him.

- _My man_!- He said and I walked up to him in one of the studios and gave him one big tight hug, I swayed him a bit and he started to push me away after I started to kiss his head. – _Fuck, you’re never gonna change are you?-_

_-Hell, no!-_ I laughed and patted his back. We sat down in the chairs. While we waited for the interviewer to do the pre-rehearsals one and in a couple of days it was our day and the rehearsal would actually take place.

_-So, how are you feeling?-_

_-I’m good, I’m tired, but I’m good-_

_-You look sick, thin but better than other days… Dinner tonight?-_

_-Sure, yeah, typical, you insult me and then ask me out… but yeah, we haven’t had dinner in a while, let me call someone to make reservations-_

_-Reservations?-_

_-This isn’t Nash, the amount of paparazzi isn’t normal and I’m trying to keep it low, for the next month or so, I need a place where I could go through the kitchen-_

_-Good idea, fancy pants-_ He said with a laugh

I texted my assistant and she agreed to that and to find a nice bar, paparazzi free for us to hang out there. Our interview went well, the interviewer, the hot chick of Access Hollywood made a simple question about the divorce and I tried to answer as chill as I could, not making a big deal out of it and considering I was the one plugging the divorce, well…people might have expected me to answer something juicy.

After a few words with Brad, to where we were meeting and when, I went to the studio where Gwen and Adam were giving an interview. I joined Pharrell and Carson for another one. It was a bit grim, I started to feel the realness of the divorce the moment I talked to Brad this morning and I was starting to feel low and sad and tense and …fuck, not good. I cross my eyes with Adam and Gwen and I felt like the saw what I was going through, shit becoming real and suddenly I saw them talking and then Mark talking to them. I wanted to leave, why did I say yes to a new season knowing this was gonna happen or why did I say yes to a dinner with Brad when I wanted to go home, drink and sleep? Fuck, damn it.

 

_-Blake looks out of him-_

_-Completely, his eyes are lost and his dimples aren’t out even though he’s smiling. Oh, Adam…-_

_-Sweetly, we both knew this was going to happen, he needed to put his feet on the ground and he did-_

_-I know and I’m gonna be him in a couple of weeks, but I want to do something-_

_-Just, cuddle and make out and ..you know, with him-_

_-Adam!-_

_-What?! Listen, give him love, he needs to feel love and not a failure, I know Blake, that’s his low point, feeling like a failure even though that this isn’t his mistake, per se… It’s like that every time he gets an artist in the show that almost makes it or is still fighting to get it, he feels like a bad coach, even though we don’t decide who gets a record deal-_

_-Ok…Let’s…-_

_-Guys!-_ Adam and I turned to see Mark walking towards us with a big smile. _– So, I need you two to get interviewed by ET right now, they will do it tomorrow but we want some today, some tomorrow, we want a lot…’kay?-_

_-Sure, yeah-_ Adam said and grabbed my arm and started to walk as I pulled off my phone and texted Blake.

_“Adam and I are going to do an ET interview right now. R u going straight home?”_

_“Ok. No, Brad and I are going to get dinner”_

_“Want to swing by afterward? Feels like a cuddling day”_

_“Sure, baby. I’ll text you later”_

_“*Kissing emoji*”_

_“Already miss you :*”_

_“Miss u2”_

Adam and I spent an hour and thirty minutes between the interview, talking to everyone, handling some scheduled thing and then heading to the trailer parks to change. I was beaten and desperate to see Blake, he hasn’t texted me yet and I was getting anxious. I drove straight home, just in time to talk to the boys and laugh at them while trying to explain what they did in school, it was a mess of laughter and mumbling but I loved it and  I missed it so bad. After a quick talk with Gavin, I hung up and it was already eight, Blake had left the set around six and I knew nothing of him. I left a set of keys in or secret spot and texted Blake where he could find them if he wanted to come.

I got on Netflix and tried to watch a new show but couldn’t relax enough and then I saw the news that Chelsea was having a new documentary on Netflix so I texted her a very sweet and pure message of how proud I was of her, and she responded with a short _“Grow up”_ followed by a _“Thanks and I love you! Can’t wait for you to see it. When are you coming out of the hole?  I know the divorce is coming up soon, so are you ready? Wanna get hammered?”_

_“Yeah, in 2 weeks I need it. Hammered? Sure! One of this days… I miss you all but been busy with The Voice, I’m gonna be back!”_

_“So proud of you baby. We have to see each other, get hammered and get you a new boyfriend!”_

_“I don’t know about the boyfriend part”_

_“You need it! We all need some action”_

_“I know… but things have changed”_

_“Fine, fine. After the divorce is out, in my house we’ll get hammer!”_

_“It’s a deal”_

I turn the TV on as I closed Netflix and caught a few reruns of some nineties comedies while I doze off, I was tired and worried but more tired than all. I was deep in my sleep when I felt my bed dip and a pair of lips on my forehead. His scent tipped me on who was the stranger.

_-Blake?-_

_-Hey, baby… I was about to text you when you did and then my phone died. I miss you_ \- I opened my eyes and saw his hooded eyes.

_-You ok?-_ I caressed his face with my hand and he nuzzled it.

_-I’ve been better, I feel a little down, shit is definitely sinking in-_

_-I bet it is… take your clothes off and get in bed-_

_-Ok but, with one condition…-_

_-Yes, you can lower the temperature_ \- I said slowly like I was taking to one of my kids, he smiled and I moved up to kiss him. This Okie liked the room cold as a freezer. I saw his figure in the dark going to the thermostat and then taking off all of his clothes but his boxers, he had changed his usual gear to tighter briefs since about a month ago and I loved it, it showed him better, much better than those horrible shorts he used to wear.

He got in bed and I snuggled with him.

- _Want to talk about it_?- I asked softly and I felt him taking a deep breath.

- _Brad told me people are taking Miranda’s side out the divorce, not my friends but some producers, mostly because I work with only two or three while she tries to work with more trying to sell more and it hasn’t happened yet. He told me I’m gonna get blurred for the next year or so and that my next album will too, it has happened before, Jason Aldean suffered the same a couple of years back-_

_-But…why?_ \- I asked confused and moved over him, I was now straddling his hips as I aligned y body with his, and his hands moved to my lower back

_-It’s like…a punishment for asking the divorce, she’ll get nominations and awards and I won’t, at least not for my next album, so he advise me it would be good to just get the album out of the way and start to work on a new one soon, especially if I’m dating someone. He told me it would be best to put myself out there so people will attack now and not later, which makes sense, it would be less of a drama if I do this quickly. I do have fans backing me up, meaning I have to focus on sales and tours as a way to go against the system and not fade away-_

_-That sucks! But, you told me people knew about her cheating on you-_

_-Yeah, but she’s been saying that it was something of the past and that she has changed and crap… I didn’t care to ask for more, so…I’m gonna talk to John and Brandon and ask for advice; they know this from the inside, so…-_

_-Good idea-_

_-I want to make the album, though, the last few week have been amazing, it has brought me a lot to think about, I wrote a song something I haven’t done in a while and I have a few ideas in mind, I would like to put new music out there, to flip everyone off and tell them to kiss my ass and have sold out concerts and a number one album and songs and all-_

_-Blake… you can do it and I’ll be your muse! Where should we start?-_ I asked kissing his lips briefly and smiling at him. His eyes were intense and quiet

_-I’m falling in love with you, Gwen. Hard. I have no regrets and this mood I have will repeat soon-_ His words definitely took me by surprise in a way, but it didn’t in another.

_-I’m falling for you too and I have no regrets either and I’ll be here for you as much as I know you’ll be there for me.  Isn’t that scary?-_ I asked, closing my eyes and feeling my heart beating fast against his chest.

_-No…I think is beautiful-_ I kissed him deep and long, our tongues caressing the other as my hands traveled to his hair and pulled a bit

- _Blake…You know that technically, we are having an affair?-_

_-What?-_

_-Well, you’re a divorced man and I’m a married woman-_

_-Oh, really. Well… so, I’m your…mistress?-_

_-Manstress-_ I corrected him.

_-Ok, manstress. What would you do with your manstress?-_

_-I don’t know… what would you want to do with me?-_

_-How about, we have a little fun?-_

_-How much fun?-_ I purr like a cat and I felt his chuckle. I really need a piece of him right now.

- _Well…we said that we were gonna wait two weeks…right?-_

_-I don’t remember that-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-It was a stupid idea and I want you to forget I said that-_

_-But why?-_ He asked sitting down the bed, with me sitting on top of him. My legs are now extended at his sides and his hands started to roam over them, the top I was wearing to sleep started to feel constricted as well and my underwear and I felt a hardness over my ass that was tempting me. His lips started to grace my jaw and my neck, kissing it in random places that were leaving me a little breathless, my hands traveled up from his hips to his arms and rested them on his neck and then scratched my way down, something I learned about Blake is that he likes the edge, the line between pain and hotness and tempting pleasure and it was intoxicating for his and that low groan that seemed to be ripped out of his center was an example.

- _I want you to fuck me! -_ I hissed as his already hard dick brush my center again.

_-How about…-_

_-NO! You are going to fuck me or I’ll fuck you, but we are having sex tonight…-_

_-You get murderous when you’re horny…good to know-_ He chuckled.

I took his mouth on mine and I couldn’t help but moan when our middles collide again with a certain pace that was meant to drive me crazy, my legs around his waist his arms on my back and mine over his, our bodies touching completely and my mind and heart going hundreds of miles per hour. His lips finally answered her and with a growl that she has learned to decipher as desperate, he kissed her hard and deep, not like anything they have done before, nothing we have done before and I felt and itch over my skin that was only going to away if his hands didn’t stop from touching me.

His tongue looking for mine, desperate for some attention and desperate to play as his hands tensed over my back and pushed me towards me a little harder than usual, his hand traveled up my thigh trying to touch as much skin as possible and my hands went to his hair pulling his head more towards me. His sneaky hand got to the bottom of my boy-shorts, too comfortable to not use them as pajamas, and slid his hand up to the edge of it and started to pull down to one side while his other hand helped me to leave myself as he pushed my back towards the bed. Now, me on my back watching him in his pajamas gear with his hands over my bottom and my shirt becoming way too constricting and annoying, so my hands had flown over the hem of the shirt and I took it off in one swift move of my wrists and I was now naked from the waist up and his eyes were fixed on me, not even blinking.

- _Gwen_ \- he grunted and as if it was impossible to not do anything, he took my shorts and tucked them hard and down my legs, leaving me completely naked in front of him.- _Fuck_ \- His head moved down and kissing my neck he got on top of me, sliding his tongue across it and biting it slightly, causing goosebumps to come alive in my body and making me moan in pure pleasure. My hands flew to the hem of his shirt and I pulled up quickly, leaving him shirtless on top of me, kissing my chest and my shoulders, he took one of my nipples and I felt like my body just struck by lighting, my head pounded and my body arched, all in the same moment feeling the pleasure over the tip of my fingers.

- _Blake_ \- I gasped and his mouth was moving slowly, bathing my breast and giving me so much that my eyes itch, I could feel the change in his demeanor, on his movements and his desperation, not completely gone, but something new was taking over him and that deep emotion just scared me to the core but at the same time it started to build in me. His mouth traveled up my body and taking my mouth and neck, whispering nonsense and making me laugh even though my body was so turn on, it was something I had never experienced in my whole life.

His voice and his comments both gave me goosebumps and made me laugh. – _You have no idea have difficult has this few day being for me, damn it Gwen-_ or – _Lord have mercy-_

His mouth started to travel down and the moment he reached my stomach, I was panting, his tongue moved around my stomach, licking and tracing it with his tongue. _– I never took a really good look at you; you have the best body I’ve ever seen-_ His mouth took a small portion of my skin and bite it, making my body shiver and my mouth open wide in a complete awe, of how good it actually felt, he was leaving me a dark mark right on top of my center and as he bathed it and tried to sooth it, I was already watching stars on my eyelid.

His mouth moved a bit southern and he kissed the top of my clit and my body jolted and his hands took my hips, immobilizing them as the tongue that was just playing with my abs started to play with my core, his tongue took a long swipe and my back arched even more, I took a deep breath and my hands went to his hair. He hummed and moan as he took another swipe at me, making the goosebumps disappear in a complete haze of pleasure.

I felt him moving his hands to my ass and using them to move up my body towards him, I felt his teeth gracing my center making me shuddered again, incapable of resisting. He took my clit in his mouth and started the most torturous attack I have ever felt.

 

I was desperate, I felt the complete need to feel her disarmed under me, I wanted her reckless and begging for more and more, I took my chance and slapped her wet center against my tongue, I was moving quickly and sucking as much as I could, she was so hot I could even feel the heat threatening to burn my lips, it would be so easy to just go all the way, just finding and answer to the burning pleasure that was under my skin begging to be full field, he needed to get a grip if he wanted this to last more than a few seconds.

He concentrated again and opened his mouth and took her as much as he could in his mouth, he just opened and slipped his tongue over her entrance trying to get inside of her and at the same time trying to touch her clit with it, her hands traveled to his hair and pulled it making all the sensible spots over his body to purr, he liked that, he liked that a lot, that pinch of pain was perfect.

He sucked on her swollen clit, letting his tongue press against it and move against him until she gasped his name and begged him for more, she was out of herself, she was getting closer, her thighs were quivering, her hands were desperate and her voice was getting louder and louder.

_-Blake…God, please…it’s been too long-_ her voice was low and gravely and was way too much of a turn on.

He surrendered and took her clit into his mouth and sucked it, I felt her tense between my hands, he left her clit and took care of her entrance, her tongue slapping it and went hard to her clit one last time, feeling her falling apart under me completely, the hands on my hair tightening and her screams were as loud as she could. After a few seconds, I felt her body go boneless and her hands soft on my hair, I moved my lips across her body again, taking a few shots and leaving a couple of hickeys on my way up and took her lips once I was close to her face.

Her body woke up and took my hair between her fingers and pushed me to the side, now she was straddling me. She started to kiss my neck, definitely my soft spot, and as I gave her space to do whatever she wanted to, she traveled her way down my body, grazing her teeth against my skin on her way, biting my skin, over my chest, my stomach and my hips, thank God nobody sees me shirtless or I would have to make some lame excuse on why I was starting to look like a chew toy.

She pushed my briefs down a bit, leaving the skin of my lower abdomen free and she took a deep bite of it leaving the darkest hickey I have ever had, and it was right there. She bit her lip, knowing that it always drives me crazy when she does that and moved the briefs down enough to make my dick fly up and hit my body as it bounces. I couldn’t help it and I took my dick in one hand and the other one I put it on the back of her neck, I saw her eyes getting even darker at the demonstration of complete necessity on my part.

Slowly she moved and took the head of my dick in her hand and the feeling of wetness and tightens around it made me grunt trying to avoid a whimper, she moved her head down and took a large part of my dick, she started to take me deep in her mouth and I felt my dick touching the back of my throat and my head snapped back at the pure and blinding pleasure that had me whimpering and gasping for air.

She started to move like crazy, bopping her head so much it was making my eyes itchy and my stomach tense, I took her hair in my hands just because I needed something to ground me to the earth while my soul seemed ready to burst, my head was pounding and my breath was ragged.

_-Jesus, Fuck… Gwen… Honey, you’re gonna kill me like this_ \- She was now moving slowly, letting her tongue swirl over the tip and sucking hard and I felt she was going to swallow me whole.

I was grunting trying to restrain myself from stopping her and fuck the hell out of her, this was the sweetest torture I’ve ever have to endure, or that’s what I thought until her hand moved lower and held my balls in her hands and that’s when I felt my whole world tipping over and vanishing in front of my eyes.

- _God Damn it, Gwen…_ _STOP!-_ I started to pull her hair trying to get her away from me but it was so hard and painful and needy at the same time. The pleasure was destroying my mind and making my sight go a little lighter around the edges. She was holding my dick tighter in my hand and I was on the verge of cumming when I pulled her hair harder and got her to free my dick in her mouth.

I pushed her back and now her head against the pillows and I bit her neck, her legs went to my hips and my dick brushed her center making me take a big gulp of air as she whimpered.

- _Blake…please_ \- I took her mouth and without the need of help I pushed my dick slowly into her, and I moved like a warm knife in butter, it was soft and swift and damn good, but hot like if I was bathing in hot lava but it was soft and good and ok, it doesn’t make sense but it felt so good.

Her back arched and I felt her insides trap my dick in her, I couldn’t move while I waited for her to get used to me, while I waited I breathed her in, her peach soap always leaving that smell on her that was going to mingle with sex and it was going to become my damn favorite smell in the entire world. I felt her nails on my biceps bringing me back to reality and I started to move my hips slowly trying to give her as much pleasure as I could while still trying to keep my eyes open watching her face lost and fighting against the need to let go.

_-Don’t hold back, baby, let yourself go… I’ll take care of you, always_ \- I whispered and I saw her closing her eyes and snapping her head back as I started to move a bit quicker. The movements were becoming a bit dirty and I tried to hold back a little as I felt my toes curling and going too close to the edge.

I felt her arms on my biceps again, clawing herself into me, and it were those slight pinches of pain that were always very well received and made me crave for more, I never minded the blood or the pain afterward, it was all memories of the good night we had.

I felt Gwen getting closer but holding herself back again, she wasn’t letting herself go, or relaxing completely and in this pace, I was going to finish without her, and I couldn’t let that happen. I stopped, slipped out and as a brute, I turned her around, her face against the mattress and I moved covering her back with my body, I took a bite of her back and slowly slid my way back in, this time hitting a spot that only could be reach in this position, and one that turned Gwen nuts.

_-Oh, fuck…Blake-_ She moaned and I took a deep breath.

I started to move, slowly at the beginning and with my arm I plastered her hips to mine, getting her into fours and I speed up the pace a bit, her back arched and I had my fists against the bed, moving with a very nice rhythm, one of her hand went to my neck and the other one holding herself up the bed. I felt her losing her body a bit, but still not enough, so I had to take new considerations, I took the hand she had on my neck and brought it to her center, on top of her clit.

_-Help me, baby-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Help me-_ I said and slowed the pace. – _I’ll stop if you don’t help me_ \- She shook her head quickly and whimpered as her hand started to move slowly over her clit. I re-started the pace and was now becoming a bit harder as her hand was going a bit faster.

She was gasping and begging for more when the hand that she was using for support gave in and she had now her breasts and face over the sheets, her ass up against me and her hand on her clit. The sight of her back completely arched as she was losing herself in the pleasure was almost enough to send me over the edge, I started to move faster and faster and now her hips were moving against mine, she was whispering against the bed, her other hand was holding my thigh and I was fisting the sheets right next to her head.

Her head snapped at my hands and I saw her head moving so she could catch my eyes, her eyes were dark and needy, her mouth was open and she moved to bite my hand, making me get my other hand on her low back and using it to move her against me, I was losing the strength and I needed her to cum.

Her breath started to fail, she started to gasp and she pushed herself up again and started to match my hips against hers, the way our hips were smashing was driving me nuts and suddenly I saw her stopping, getting stiff, tightening her insides and smash against the bed while screaming and biting the sheets, I felt the flood and rush coming through her and I could swear I saw light coming from her as I gave up and lost myself inside of her, yet again, without a condom.

It took me a couple of minutes to get my sight back and to control my arms and legs, I could see her body trembling and the mix of our sweats over her back, I slid out of her and she answered it with a moan and a light grunt that made my dick twitch a bit.

I fell in the bed right next to her and I turned my head to catch her eyes, a little lost still.

_-You almost made me wait for this two weeks…-_ I said and she started to laugh lazily, she moved against me and nuzzled my neck while I trapped her between my arms.

_-Ok… not my brightest idea-_ She barely whispered.

I moved my hands down her back and still could feel trembles underneath her skin, uncontrollable trembles, I kissed her neck and held her close while sending thanks to God and going unconscious for a little while.


	9. Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter a bit of a filler... but I loved it! Hope you guys too!!  
> Thanks, as always to the group, I love you girls and Jo, my favorite cheerleader... love you!! <3 I'll have much for you soon!!  
> Enjoy!!

- _I have to tell you something and I hope you don’t freak the fuck out_ \- You should never start a conversation like this, especially with your girlfriend and especially after one of the best nights of sex I’ve had, and after laying on the bed all morning long.

_-What happened?-_ her voice sounded guarded.

_-Mark sort of asked me if you and me, or well… if our divorces were related, at which I said no but then he asked me if you and I had something, I said…yes, but that it was quite new and that we were gonna talk to them when it got more serious and well…yeah, that. Are you mad?-_

_-Mad? No…not mad just surprised, wait… did he really asked if we were having an affair?-_

_-Something like that…yeah-_

_-Wow, well…the cat’s out of the bag, I guess-_

_-Yeah… it is, so… almost everyone knows but Pharrell and Carson and our family and friends and … you know what, no, almost nobody knows-_

_-We should tell them…-_

_-We should-_

_-Ok…-_

_-When? How?-_

_-I don’t know, at all-_

We looked at each other and we smile, knowing that our friends and family wouldn’t hate the idea, they wouldn’t understand it at first, but they wouldn’t be mad, at all. But we had to tackle this subject the best we could, meaning be sensible and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to ease them into the idea of us, together.

_-How about we … hang out and we sort of let them know what we have, easily, like easing them into the idea of us together as a couple-_

_-How so?-_

_-Well… we could leave the set one day together, or arrive together, letting Carson and Pharrell know, or we could have flirty jokes or something like that-_

_-We already flirt, cowboy…too much! But I like the idea of it… it’s not bad. We could have dinner together and we, arriving together, hold hands a bit or something like that… wouldn’t be a bad idea at all, honey! Good idea!!-_ The more she talked, the more she liked the idea; I could see her excitement at the thought of us being able to be a couple outside four walls and I was a bit desperate too, to be completely honest.

_-How about if we arrive tomorrow together?-_

- _YEAH!-_ We had the battle scheduled for tomorrow, we had free today, meaning we had nothing to do until tomorrow.

- _How about we snuggle all day?-_ I whispered and she laughed, shaking her head

_-I can’t, I have lunch with Jen and Todd, I promised…-_

_-Damn, baby girl… your bed is much more comfortable than mine-_

_-As if…-_ She laughed when I started to kiss her neck and biting it lightly and making her giggle and gasp at the same time. – _Blaaaake_ \- I kept going and only stopped when we heard her front door opening and closing and a voice downstairs calling for her. My head snapped back at the door and then looked at her, her eyes were narrowed and she sighed.  – _Jen, she pops sometimes, if you want, stay here and I’ll kick her out, don’t worry… I don’t want to get up_ …- she whined and after a kiss, he left the bed, put on a pair of shorts, no panties, and a shirt, then her flip flops and headed downstairs.

I heard her saying hello and I try to remind myself the reason why I was hiding from her family, if we were a couple I needed to meet them like her … boyfriend?, besides we were all grown-ups and we all have had sex before besides if a man was in a girl’s house at eleven a.m., it was clear what it meant but still… Fuck it.

I stood up and put on my clothes, washed my face and my teeth, a small hickey could be seen over my neck, I couldn’t hide it but it didn’t really matter, mainly because it was so light that maybe in a couple of hours it would disappear, I smiled when I remembered the second she did it and how out of her body she was in that moment.

I took a deep breath and entered the living room finding it empty, even though I was expecting them to be there, confused I turned to my right and saw Todd standing in the corner of the living room with a glass of juice and his phone in hand, it was charging and the cord was as still as he was, he was paralyzed, his eyes a little wide and his mouth shaped like a small “o”. I smiled and was about to talk when I heard Gwen and Jen returning to the living room.

- _Blake_ \- Gwen gasped a bit but then smiled brightly.

- _I’m more hungry than sleepy-_ I said with a smiled and Jen, had a huge smiled plastered on her face, she came to me and gave me a quick hug while asking how I was. Definitely trying to play along with everything as if this was normal.

Over the corner of my eye, I saw Todd moving and I turned to him, he's eyes narrowed a bit and looking serious he extended his hand, I extended mine and we shook hands strongly.

_-We should get food; you guys haven’t had breakfast, right?-_ Jen asked and we both shook our heads. – _BRUNCH_!- She smiled

_-I’ll help you-_

_-You cook?-_ Todd asked and I nodded.

- _Amazingly… so he always cooks-_ Gwen added and I laughed.

_-I don’t cook amazingly, sweetheart-_

_-At least you cook-_ She said and I nodded at that. We headed to the kitchen and I saw Todd grabbing Gwen’s arm and stopping her while whispering to her. I ignored it and Jen came to me.

_-Give him time… Gavin was bad news, we all knew and it almost destroyed her, destroyed all of us-_ Jen whispered and I just nodded and smiled and gave her a small nudge. Turned the stove on and we started to cook.

We made waffles with fried chicken, my mom’s recipe for fried chicken, with fruits, coffee and for Gwen, and I made a fish salad that was very, very good. We sat down, we ate and even though Todd wasn’t talking much, his demeanor changed by the second so that when we finished eating, when Gwen’s hand found my neck and mine, her leg, he wasn’t scrunching his face anymore, wasn’t smiling but wasn’t frowning his brows, at least.

I took the time to know about their family dynamics, I asked about how their parents were with each other, how long have they been married, and all and I could tell that they love their parents and even though they had an unusual relationship now, considering that Gwen and Eric, her other brother, worked in the business, they still manage to be so close it was really sweet, it reminded me of my own family and how, despite how crazy my life had become, we had a very strong bond and were very close to each other.

We shared stories and we both, realized that the base of our families were so alike that it was like in  a way we were raised in the same house, it was crazy, our faith, our family dynamics, our sense of humor and even taste in some music was the same, which was a little too exciting, I must admit.

After eating, we went to the living room, sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on, my arm around Gwen while she snuggled against me, her face over my chest, nuzzling it, my hand caressing her arm, while I kissed softly on her hair every once in a while. This was the first time we did something like this in front of other people, it was exhilarating and liberating at the same time.

Todd and Jen were on the other side of the couch, they were also laying and snuggling a bit, not like us but they were close. I could feel Todd’s gaze on us, not angry or wary anymore but definitely not completely happy, it was confusing, like he was trying to dissect a frog in a lab.

We hadn’t talked about telling our families, I mean, the thing today was a bit sudden and even thought we had agreed on letting people know about our relationship, it wasn’t like we had made a plan at all, so it was weird and now we had to discuss a completely new phase of the relationship coming clean to our families about our new relationship, sooner than we expected.

It was after three when Todd and Jen left, we all were left with a sweet taste in all of our mouth, they agreed with our relationship, we laughed and we had a good time and even though Todd didn’t love me like Jen did, he didn’t hate me like he hated Gavin so it was a good start. Gwen had to go for the kids at six, so she was going to drop me off before she went off.

When they left we went to the couch again and snuggled, this time, her face was on my neck and my hands were moving on her back.

_-I’m sorry that I went down like we had discussed telling out families, wasn’t expecting your brother to be there-_

_-It’s ok, maybe it’s better, this way… Jen loves you and Todd likes you already-_

_-Does he?-_

_-He does, he’s just my brother, he’s trying to protect me and jumping into a relationship with a douche could not be the best… so, he’s trying to figure out if you’re a douche-_

_-Makes sense…-_

_-It does-_

_-Now, I have a question, what about the rest of our families… We should tell them before going public and all-_

_-I know, I know… My parents live here, I can’t tell them that I’m dating someone without a hitch and I can’t hide, now, your family is another problem-_

_-I know,… I’m going there next week, I can tell them then, maybe even tell my mom that I’m dating someone over the phone and then tell them the details then, to prepare her-_

_-So, we are actually doing this, we are telling our parents-_

_-Yes, we are…-_

_-Umm… I just think I need to call my psychiatrist-_

_-Why?-_

_-The kids, how am I going to tell the kids, it has to be slow, like ease them into the idea of me dating again and then …-_

_-Punching them, telling them it’s me-_

_-They love you-_

_-Honey, nobody likes the guy dating their mom the first few times, it’s a fact, I hated my stepdad’s guts, so bad, you wouldn’t believe it-_

_-For real?-_

_-Yeah… I was the baby and suddenly there was this guy hugging my mom? No way…-_

_-That scares me a bit…-_

_-It scares me too, you know why? Because I’m half in love with you and those kids are your life meaning that they’ll become if not my life at least about eighty percent of my life, meaning that … I need them to like me-_

_-They like you-_

_-They like Blake, the cowboy… they don’t know Blake, mommy’s boyfriend-_

_-We could go out one day, and I could pick you up and …wait no, I don’t know … I'm confused, I should ask my mom... yeah, I’ll do that… I’ll…-_ Her phone rang and she smiled.

- _It’s Gavin, damn it_ -

She sat down and took the FaceTime call, she smiled brightly then.

_-Hi momma!!-_ I recognized Kingston’s voice

_-Baby!! How are you? What happened?-_

_-Nothing… dad is with some friends in the backyard and we are bored-_

_-Hey Pollo, Zums!-_ I heard screams from far

_-What are you doing mommy?-_

_-I’m…-_ she stopped looked up and said- _here with a friend, we had lunch with uncle Todd and aunt Jen, and then we watched some T.V.-_ My eyes winded because I knew what she was going to do. Shit. I’m not ready

_-What friend? Do we know her?-_

_-It’s a him; it’s Blake_ \- she moved her phone and now I was in the shot. I saw Kingston’s head tilt and his brows furrowed a bit, confused.

_-Hi, Blake-_

_-Hey, King… how’s it going?-_

_-All good-_ His tone wasn’t bright and I could see his brain turning and understanding maybe, what was happening.

_-I’m dropping him off before picking you guys up!-_

_-Oh, OK! Good… when is that?-_

_-At six, remember?-_

_-Yeah…right, right… and what are you two going to do?-_

_-I don’t know… we might just watch some T.V-_

_-Oh, Ok-_

_-All good?-_

_-Yeap-_

_-Love you honey, see you in a while-_

_-Bye mom, Bye Blake-_

_-Bye, buddy-_ She hung up, I looked at her and say

_-He hates me already-_

_-Blake…he’s nervous, I thought you understood that-_

_-Yeah…but it’s different from saying it to actually looking at him, looking at me like that-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I need to win him over, but first, we might need to establish that we are friends… you and me and that I can be friends with him, with them-_

_-That’s sweet but we are more than friends, you realized that, right?-_

_-I know… I woke up naked in your bed this morning…-_

_-Blake!-_

_-It’s true!-_

_-I know…dork-_ She laughed and I winked at her, pulled her to me and kissed her mouth, bit her lips and laughed along. She lay completely with her back to the couch and I kissed her again, deeper this time, I took my time with her, seducing her.

My tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth, I brushed them together, she moaned and tugged my hair towards her, I was now between her legs and she was cradling me, I was making out with my girlfriend on her couch like some teenager and I couldn’t be happier, well…I could but we both had too many clothes on for that.

I wasn’t letting her breathe, as I sucked the air out of her and lose all of mine too, her hips were now moving against mine, now my body was awakening and I knew that Gwen could feel it, I moved to her neck and nibbled it, making her hips to smash against mine, her legs trapped me and I felt her nails under my shirt, her long nails were almost too  much for me, I felt myself grow thicker and I was now starting to not like the fact that I was so close.

The nibbles became bites and she snapped her neck back, groaning and holding me tight against her, started to grind against her and her whimpers were a sign that I was hitting all the right spots, separated a bit and took off her shirt and sucked on her naked nipples like I was breastfeeding, her nails got into my scalp and scratched it, making me shiver and moan, my hand moved to her shorts and I slipped my hand inside, under her thong and brushed her clit at once. I was not going to let her get away.

- _Shower_ \- She moaned and I stopped confused

- _What?-_ I breathed

- _Let’s go to the shower_ \- She got up and tugged my hand until I was walking behind her towards her room. She got in, took off her shorts and walked naked to the bathroom, only turning around and to wink as she entered the room. I was stoked, hard as fuck and confuse.

I heard the shower being turn on, I saw the open door and without a hitch, I took everything off and walked towards it, Gwen was already inside, the water was dripping down her body, her hair was in a bun on top, the cascade of water over her neck and I felt bewitched, suddenly she turned to me, smiled and closed her eyes.

I entered the big shower and walked towards her, pushed to the side, kissed her and then took the main spot in the shower, she laughed and pushed towards her, grabbing the soap and using it on my chest, she started with my neck and moved her way down, scratching, soothing and kissing me all at the same time and all too, much.

My dick was up and proud and filled, she took my lips, moved me and then sink to her knees, taking my member in her hand and kissing the head, sending shivers over my body and making me swallow and cry of need. She then liked it, from bottom to top, letting her tongue swivels in circles from my balls to the tip and making her way down again.

- _Gwen_ …-  I grunted and she smiled. She repeated the movement but this time adding her teeth, I know must men didn’t like teeth in their shaft but me? That edge of pain gets me going and shudder. I gasped and fisted her hair, pushing her towards my dick, she took it in her mouth, completely, I gasped for air, feeling like I was dying of pleasure. The feeling of the water soaking me and Gwen, her mouth wrapped around me and my need was impossible to resist.

Her hands on my thighs, moving up and down scratching my sensible skin; she took me deeper than ever, I felt the tip hitting her throat and I thought she could swallow me whole when the muscles of her throat moved, I gasped again and pulled her hair tighter. She moaned and the movement caught by my whole body, making me shiver and whimper.

I pulled her hair and almost cry for help as she moved up and her teeth grazed my shaft, she left my cock in a loud pop and I pulled her up, threw her to the wall with her face towards the wall and kneeled down watching her ass straight ahead. I pulled her globes apart and licked from her entrance to her beautiful and impressive ass. Her broken moan and the way she arched her hips told me it was a good thing. She slammed her hands into the wall when I repeated a bit harder and I felt her legs quivering.

_-Don’t move the hands from the wall, or I’ll stop and you’ll win a spank for each time you let yourself go-_ I haven’t given her a good spank, I only did it once to my first girlfriend and then, wife, she wasn’t much into it, but I knew by far Gwen would.

I kept going and sink even more down, got my head between her legs and took her whole, her hand fell to my hair and tugged it hard. I stopped and growled. “ _Hand. One_ ” She moved quickly to the wall again and her eyes looked conflicted. I took her again and she scream as I took her clit again, moving her hand to my hair, I stopped and repeated this time I said “ _Two_ ”, that happened at least five times and by the last one, her legs were shaking so bad from my tongue and now fingers inside of her that I didn’t even bother to say six I just threw her to her first orgasm of the night, definitely not the last one.  I got up, turned off the water, took her with me and sat down on the seat that her shower had. Put her between my legs, her stomach in front of my mouth.

- _Have you been spanked before?-_ I asked and I saw her skin turning bright red in her cheeks. She shook her head and I smiled, I knew I looked like a wolf. – _Here’s what’s gonna happen. I won’t hurt you but you’ll have to count on me, ok? It’s six, each-_

_-What?-_

_-You moved your hands from the wall six times, meaning six slaps in that beautiful ass of yours. Now common, lay in my lap-_

_-Blake… I have never…-_

_-I know, I know, don’t be scared-_

She nodded and I could see the fight behind her eyes and the way her brain was trying to work the thing out. She moved out of my legs and I helped her to lay across my lap, my dick hurt and I could see the quivering of her body.

- _You’ll count after each one of you cheeks receives it, ok?_ \- I whispered and she nodded.

I moved my hand up and slapped her right cheek above and repeated it in the left one, I felt her shook and I waited. “One” she whispered, I moved my hand again this time it was under the cheek almost in her leg, this time after the second one, I heard a moan and I waited for her words. “Two”.  I started to move the slaps closer to her center she was now moving with me, her moans were no longer quiet and the slaps were no longer soft, they got harder and her nails were clawing my leg desperate.

_-Oh, God… Blake…please-_

_-What is it, baby?-_

_-I’m so close_ …- She whimper

_-One more and I’ll fuck you to oblivion-_

_-Yes…yes_ \- I heard her and her ass started to move towards my hand.

I decided to take a risk and slap hard in her entrance two hard times, at that, she reacted like I expected, she came. She screamed and her body started to shake, her legs were uncontrollable and her back was arching. I sat her up on my lap and moved my dick inside of her, one quick thrust and I was completely in. Her walls were still clenching and the way I was entering was almost painful to me, she was gone, I don’t think she even felt it.I waited a few seconds and she started to move, I moved with her and I started a soft pace that apparently wasn’t enough for Gwen as her hips started to move against me, harder.

_-Baby, not so fast…-_

_-I need this Blake… I fucking need this-_ She was on another level, God, I wanted to see her like this all the time. Her eyes were pitch black, her lips red and her face completely flush. I grabbed her hips and maintain my pace, slow; I wanted her to feel it all. I knew I wasn’t small by any means but I wanted her to feel it so deep that she wouldn’t be able to come to the bathroom and don’t think about this day, this second.

I moved up and down, her clit would brush against my shaft and I found that sweet spot  in her that would always make her desperate, I started to hit it slowly but persistently, her mouth was now on my neck and definitely sucking enough skin to make a very interesting mark just over my collarbone while making noises that alone, could make me cum.

_-Please…please…I need…-_

_-I know... I know, baby-_ I kept the pace and in a daring move, I slapped her ass a couple of times, which with the movements, my dick and all it sent her again to the stratosphere. I clench my teeth, holding it even though it was painful and sneaked a hand to her ass, and touched her back entrance with my finger and she still and I inserted my finger in it, she clenched and gasped for air at the intrepid move.

_-Blake… what…-_

_-Does it hurt?-_ I asked and moved it slowly, in and out of her while my hips returned to the pace. She was still high on pleasure and confused.

_-No…it’s different… what are you trying to do?-_

_-To teach you all I know, baby, just that-_

I got up and slid off from her, turned her around and sat her again, this time her back to me. I got in and her head snapped back, my hand traveled down again to her back and inserted my finger again, with the heel of my hand I would brush where my dick was in and my other hand went to her clit. Her hands went to my neck and screamed. I felt the tingles in my back getting harder to ignore, my lungs couldn’t fit more oxygen but it wasn’t even close to being enough.

_-I don’t think I can again…-_

_-You can… you can, baby… give it to me-_ I fastened the pace and as I did, I moved both my hands, my lonely finger joined by another one and the hand on her clit moved quicker in the nub. She responded as I expected a scream and a shudder, her nail clawing in my neck and then…- _Cum, baby, take me with you…-_ I gasped and she did, she blew up and I went with her, my head pounding and my heart trembling. I saw white to then opening my eyes to Gwen’s back.

 

 

_-Babe, it’s already five, we better get going-_ We were tired, spent, in the bed, after the orgasms, the shower and the hour nap.

_-Yeah, we should…-_ We got up and moved to get ready, she changed clothes, got ready to go out and I looked at her walking from her closet to her bathroom while getting ready, for some reason instead of being annoying, it was actually incredible and hot, Gwen walking around in her underwear looking for something to wear, it was something I wasn’t used to.

We left her house, she dropped me and after a sweet but brief kiss, she looked well fucked and happy. I entered my place and headed upstairs, laid on my bed, naked because I could turn on the AC, turned on my TV and was interrupted in the middle of an episode of a show I still didn’t understand, by a text from Gwen. _“Already home. All good, Zuma asked about you, so cute”_

_“Great darling. Tell the boys I say hello and I won’t ask about Kingston”_

_“He’s fine just a little serious. I’ll talk to him”_

_“Ok then. Call me when they go to bed”_

_“Ok! Miss you already”_

_“Miss you too, so much”_

The next day didn’t come soon enough, after a brief call that night, the boys were apparently snuggling with her in her room, the call was brief and sweet, I could her voice dripping honey, I made her laugh a couple of times and heard Zuma and Apollo talking to me over the phone about the fact that Gwen was hovering the blankets and I just told her to tell them “I know” at which she laughed and said never. We hung up and I snuggled under the covers again, trying to imagine Gwen was with me when I received a text from her.

_“You’re so naughty”_

_“What? Me? What did the boys said about me calling you?”_

_“Zuma is getting the hints, Kingston definitely got them and is just looking at me”_

_“Good? Not good? Should I run away?”_

_“Zuma doesn’t seem upset, maybe a bit confuse, Kingston…I don’t know, need to talk to him”_

_“Ok. If you need help, just scream and I’ll try to get over there as fast as I could, baby”_

_“Ok, honey. See you tomorrow, I don’t know if I can pick you up, I need to drop the boys at school. Unless you would go with us”_

_“I could go. Wouldn’t that be weird”_

“ _No, they like. I’ll pick you up at seven…?”_

I took a sharp breath, that meant having to get up at six…anything for her _“Ok, beautiful, see you tomorrow”_

_“Bye Bye *kiss emoji*”_

I put my phone on my bedside table after getting the alarm on, and stare at the TV until the sleep called me and I flew to the other land, dreaming of Gwen.

I woke up startled, the sun coming through the window, my alarm clock going off and I was about to hit snooze when I remembered Gwen was going to pick me up, we would leave the boy at school and then we would go to the set. I jumped from the bed and headed to get ready, I was ready half an hour later and I texted Gwen.

_“Good Morning, your house must be crazy right now. Did you have breakfast?”_

_“Good Morning, cowboy. It is crazy as usual, I haven’t, maybe we could grab something at the set, and we’ll arrive early anyway”_

_“Deal, text me when you leave so I go outside. I’ll be waiting for you, honey”_

_“Ditto *kiss emoji*”_

I smiled and sat down on the couch, checked Twitter until Gwen’s message came in and I almost ran outside. I waited a minute and saw her car passing by, it stopped, I opened the door and saw a smiling Gwen.

_-Good Morning!-_

_-Morning!-_

_-Hi, Blake-_ I heard a voice

_-Blakey-_ A second one, the little one.

I laughed at two things, the cheery “good morning” from Zuma and Apollo and at the silence of Kingston, I will have to fight an uphill battle with him, for sure, it wasn’t going to be easy with him. I got in, waved and Zuma immediately started to ask questions about the ranch while I Apollo moved to give me his dinosaur, which I took, took a good look at it and then pretended that the dinosaur was climbing into the seat to eat his ear, making him and Zuma burst into giggles.

_-Hey, Kingston-_

_-Hi, Blake-_

_-So, Blake…momma told us you don’t like to drive here-_

_-I don’t…LA has too much traffic, I’d lose my mind-_

_-It is pretty bad-_ Zuma added

- _Horrible… in my town, I only had traffic once and it was because the mayor decided to move the fair to one of the most important streets, and it collapsed. And even there, I spent twenty minutes from the store to my house, usually is ten-_

_-It’s small-_ Kingston said looking at me

_-It is, I love it… no paparazzi, I can do what I want to do, I know a lot of people, I have been living there for so long I know a couple of generations of families_ -

- _Blake, do you really have a ranch?-_ Zuma asked timidly

_-I do, I have my own land, I have my animals and stuff-_

_-Do you have horses?-_

_-Not yet… I had them but I had to give them away, now I’ll be buying my own, soon… actually-_

_-Cool…-_

_-Yeah,…it’s pretty cool, but I do have some chickens, pigs, kangaroos, dogs, cats-_

_-Kangaroos?!-_ Kingston’s eyes were wide

- _Yeah, I have two, Suzanne and Meredith-_

_-Funny names-_ Zuma laughed

_-You think?-_ I asked, still playing with Apollo’s dinosaur, getting giggles out of him.

- _We’re almost here_ \- I heard Gwen say and as I turned, I saw the school. Both Zuma and Kingston, took their backpacks and kissed their mom, both, gave me a handshake, while Zuma’s was happy and excited, Kingston was still a bit serious but not as bad as when I got in the car. They left the car and headed to the entrance.

_-That went well… how about the little one, are we taking him with us?-_

_-No, on our way to the set it’s my brother’s house, I’ll drop him there-_

_-Oh, Ok!-_

The silence took over and now that I could, I sat back and stared at Gwen, not moving my eyes from her, she turned and saw me staring and just blushed while she tried to ignore me. We stopped by a house, she took Apollo with her after waving goodbye at me and smiling behind his pacifier, knocked on the door, Jen came out, she took Apollo and then Gwen got in the car, turned to me smiled, grabbed my shirt and slammed her mouth against mine.

The kiss was deep and hurried like the day before, like she was desperate for something and I felt like a lightning bolt across my body and I kissed her back, I used my mouth to ask for permission to come in and I felt her holding and tugging my hair each time our tongues touched, my hand flew to her neck and I was losing my mind in that car, two days without her was almost like a year of drought. I felt stiffing a little under my jeans, the nervous movement of my dick had, her hand made her way to the front of my jeans and felt the hardness in it and I felt her smiling in the kiss.

She left my lips after a quick peck on my lips; she turned the car to Drive and drove to the set. My breath was still a little hurried but it didn’t get better when she took my hand and put them on top of her leg, wanting me as close as I wanted her.

I kissed her shoulder and we got close to the set, as we were parking, Carson’s car was parking on his spot, Gwen parked right next to it. We both hopped off and we waited for Carson to realize that we were there. Gwen looked at me, bit her lip, tangled her arm with mine and we walked towards him, our arms tangled and my hand inside my pocket, chill.

_-Good Morning-_ I said and I saw him smiling confused, laugh and then his eyes hit the way Gwen was holding me, he stopped briefly but then acted like normal.

_-Hey, buddy. Gwen, gorgeous as usual-_ He said hugging her and then patting my back. His eyes flew again to her hand, now on top of mine as we walked to the trailer park. He did a little of small talk until he made the question. – _Why are you here so early? Your call is in a couple of hours-_

_-I had to drop off the boys and Blake joined me in my adventure at the drop-off-_

_-Oh, you helped Gwen with the kids?-_ Carson asked, his eyes had so many questions

_-No, no…she picked me up and then we headed to the school, she’s superwoman right here-_

_-You’re cute-_ Gwen said as we reached the lot. Carson assistant came running asking him to join her in a meeting and he left after a wave and a quick look at me, a knowing look, a look that meant, “ _We’ll talk_ ”

Gwen and I headed to the buffet first and they were already putting the food there. I had become friends with the chef and the waiters since day one; you have to be friends with people who serve you, just because it’s their job to be nice to you doesn’t mean that you have to be an asshole to them.

We took donuts and some juice and coffee, I flirted with Mimi, the sixty-year-old woman who made the best coffee I have had in my life, played a fork fight with John, Mimi’s husband, for her hand and lost the battle against him, making everyone laugh, and then we headed to Gwen’s trailer, we had two hours to do nothing while we waited for everything to start.

We sat on the couch and ate while she told me about the small talk she had with Kingston, it could be summarized on him asking if we were a couple at what Gwen answered with a “ _He likes me and I like him, we don’t know what will happen but I enjoy hanging out with him_ ”, and that made me shiver, it was a sort of deal, we were moving fast and instead of feeling trapped, I felt good and excited. She told me that Kingston didn’t say much, and she assured him that nothing would change before talking to them first, that’s why he was so serious today, he knew I liked Gwen and he wasn’t sure about how he felt, I could work on that.

_-Do you think we are moving really fast?-_

_-I do, but I don’t feel scared or nervous or … it doesn’t feel like it’s wrong-_

_-I get you… the boys know that Gavin and I separated months ago, and well…Gavin started dating a girl a couple of months back and the hid it for a while until they spill, they didn’t want me hurt…but then, Gavin and the girl broke up, so… I’m with the boyfriend now but I still don’t want them to confuse-_

_-The only one who can get easily confused is Apollo… and he’s little, he’ll learn about the fact that mom and dad are divorced, the other two are old enough and I can bet you anything their friend’s parents are divorced too, they know the drill and they’re smart kids-_

_-I know...I know, still… I have a few friends that are divorced and gave me a few pieces of advice-_

_-Like…-_

_-Ask questions, let them know they can ask questions and don’t judge, remind them that they can have any opinion-_

_-It’s good, good stuff-_

_-Yeah…everything is gonna be fine, isn’t it?-_

_-Yes, everything is going to be fine-_

We lay on the couch, snuggled again and I moved my head down to kiss her shoulder and brushed my lips against it, I took her smell in and smiled when she moaned lightly, turning around hugging my middle between her gorgeous arms. She smiled, I smiled and we kissed, it was not a hurried kiss, it was sweet and soft and clean and perfect and everything I needed in that exact moment.


	10. Slowly but steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I wanted to be back with a long ass chapter after a long time of not being anywhere and a very scary writer's block, I'M HERE!.  
> To Jo, for having my back and always supporting me. Love you girl

I needed to talk to my parents first; I need advice about what to do. Kingston’s thoughts were normal, any kid would wonder about how his mom was dating someone so quickly, even the divorce wasn’t announced and I needed guidance, I needed to talk to my mom and Jen and Sophie and just…ask for advice, very much needed advice.  
-Like, mom, I know my dad, he’s …dad, he likes girls and doesn’t care about anything, and we love him and he’s not a bad dad…but you’re mom, we live with you and… the fact that you’re dating him, means that it’s serious, are you marrying him, is he moving in? What’s happening?- He was mumbling and stammering and getting slightly angry by the second.  
-First of all, I have the right to date again and be a woman and get a boyfriend as much as your dad does, just because I’m your mom doesn’t mean that I don’t want to hold hands, or that I don’t like men, second…- I moved my hand up the second he tried to interrupt.-Second, I told you, Blake and I like each other, we are having dinners and that’s it¬- We are also having incredible sex but you don’t have to know that.¬-That doesn’t mean that I’ll marry him, it also doesn’t mean that I won’t, either, it means… that we are dating. He knows I have three wonderful kids and that if he wants to get serious or do more, you all have to be ok with that. Ok? –  
-He’s not my dad. He’ll never be dad-  
-Honey, he doesn’t want to, did he said that?-  
-No, but…  
-Kingston, listen…I get that you are having so many changes and that’s difficult to grasp but, that said… That doesn’t mean you get to be mean with Blake, not like today, you weren’t rude but you almost were and you know that and I don’t like that, I taught you better than that, I taught you how to treat people, I cared a lot that you three know how to behave, meaning, strangers, your grandparents, or even Blake… ok?-  
-Ok-  
-Now, I don’t want you to tell Zuma, yet… I want to talk to him when it’s time, as I thought it was time with you, but I guess I was wrong-  
-Why?-  
-Look how you are acting, how you acted with him, like someone who has no empathy with his own mother, and definitely, I was wrong to think that you could understand it- Reverse psychology always worked with Kingston.  
-I understand I’m not a baby-  
-Are you sure?-  
-Yeah,…it’s just…weird, to think that you are kissing someone that’s not dad-  
-Honey, it was very weird for me too, I’m used to so many things but a lot of things changed the moment your dad and I made the decision to get divorced, it wasn’t an easy decision, it was difficult and complicated and I knew this could come up down the line, did I ever thought it would be this quick? No, I didn’t but it doesn’t mean that I would not be happy or try to happy again and…Blake makes me happy, he makes me want to get up and see him, and yes, kiss him too and yes, spending time with him-  
-I know, you seem happier, at least not sad-  
-I don’t feel sad anymore- That was one of the things that I had thought over the last few days and it was something that on Girls Night Out, that night, I completely accepted.

-Ok, I need to know, what’s going on? What’s got you like this? You look good- Courtney teased. It was girl’s night out with some of the girls, it wasn’t typical, usually like today not everyone was available but it was a good night to hang out with friends and even though not everyone in the group was super close, must of us knew each other from decades ago. Jen Aniston, Kate Hudson, Courtney Cox, Jessica Alba, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jenny Meyer and Chelsea were a few of them and a few of the famous ones. We all have been friends for decades and the bond had stayed, we have lived through marriages, divorces, break-ups, pregnancies, scandals, cheatings, everything together. So, they knew about Gavin and me, our issues, the cheating and all since the very beginning and they were a significant part, of the part of my life that begged me to get a divorce sooner.  
-I know that look and that glow…- Chelsea teased, that bitch knew, her eyes were very telling.  
-What? What is it?- Jessica asked, looking back at me, trying to like figure it out. –You have been very chirpy for someone going through divorce…-  
-That’s the look of a very good fuck, my question is…who’s the guy?-Chelsea said and started to hum, while I did my best at trying to pretend not knowing what they were all seeing.  
-That’s ridiculous, Chelsea- Kate intervened and I took a gulp of the margarita Jen had made.  
-Must of you have had a good fuck, I know that look… even though, Gwen, girl, this is the first time I see it on you- She replied and even Kate burst into laughter  
-It’s true…there’s someone- I said quietly and super chilled. while I took a sip of the margarita.  
-WHAT?!- All but Chelsea screamed, who just smiled like a mad woman.  
-Who is him?- I bit my finger, shook my head and took the rest of the margarita in one sit.  
-A friend…-  
-Gwen, you look thoughtfully fuck, don’t you dare to not tell us-  
-I told you details about Nick- Kate added to Chelsea’s comment  
-Yeah, but he’s a child… Gwen’s got a man. Tell us!- Jen was all about it  
-It’s complicated…my divorce hasn’t come out yet, we are taking things slow and steady…and thing are good-  
-And he’s marvelous in bed… tell us!- Chelsea kept on going and my skin color wasn’t going to go lighter  
-Gwen…-  
-He’s divorce, doesn’t have kids… we …worked together and still do, actually-  
-That’s how you met him?-  
Yes, it is…-  
-Ok, oh, God! The band? Aren’t they married? –  
-No, not the guys… they don’t know about him and yes, they’re all married…-  
-Then… someone at the company, at LAMB?-  
-They’re all gay, it’s fashion-  
-True…-  
They were talking about them trying to figure out the mysterious figure that apparently had me …good  
-Well…-  
-NO fucking way!- Chelsea said and just opened her mouth, very big and her eyes were as wide as her mouth, her eyes filled with confusion. She knew she knew Blake; she gave me great references about him before I started to tape The Voice. I asked for references and Chelsea of all people, someone who was one of those interested in actually knowing the person, their deepest and darkest secrets and who was very picky at choosing friends, loves Blake and had always thought great things of him and has him to very high standards, so I knew he was a good guy from the get-go because of her.  
-What? What? Who? You know?-  
-You said…divorced…recently?- She asked, ignoring the rest. I moved my head up and down, slowly. – Tall?- I did it again. – I can’t believe this… It’s just…noooo-  
-Who is the fucking guy?-  
-Blake Shelton- Chelsea said and then burst into laughter  
-Who? -  
-What?-  
-Who is him?-  
-NOOOO!!! For real?!- Kate’s mouth was wide opened. I got my head on my hands and started to laugh  
-The country guy from The Voice?!- Court’s mouth was hanging open. I covered my eyes and just nodded.  
-Country? Like…country…country?-  
-Country singer, divorced, no kids, super tall, blue eyes, dimples, great sense of humor …wow, are you sure?-Chelsea was less surprised but her face was still wondered.  
-That is him who I’m dating? Yes, I’m sure it’s him- I laughed  
-Oh, My God! Gwen!!!- I laughed and laughed.  
-Who’s his name spelled? I’m googling him!-  
-No…girls!- I protested for a bit, not hard though  
-Shelton. S-h-e-l-t-o-n. Blake-  
-Uhhh, he’s cute!-  
-Those photos are old- Jen was now right behind Gwyneth who had googled him. Only Chelsea and I weren’t looking at her phone. –That was like four seasons ago- She got the phone and kept looking into it, I could see her fingers moving across the screen, looking and searching information about him. -Got new pictures of him? What am I saying...of course you do! Show them to us-  
I wasn’t embarrassed at all about our relationship but it seemed weird for me to talk about it, I wasn’t used to it, I guess. Usually, I wouldn’t talk about Gavin with the girls, it would always end in uncomfortable silences and a couple of “You know your man, you know what to do” that’s a not-rude way to say that Gavin was an asshole and I have stayed with him while I was so I shouldn’t be complaining while he was acting in his natural state, so I just stopped, but now I felt free to show off Blake, how nice he is, how good he is and how happy I actually was.  
So slowly I took my phone out and chose the video I took of him the last time we spent the night together. I was obsessed with taking pictures or videos of him, all his amazing self was so beautiful and gentle and damn perfect that I wanted to take pictures of him every single second of the day and he was growing used to it, not being used to someone so obsessive crazy about him. In this particular one, he was wearing a white t-shirt and his pajamas pants. The video was of him, getting out of the bathroom with a towel drying his hair, his eyes were on me and then they flew to my phone, he laughed and got the towel from the chair and kneeled on the bed as I was laying down. He started to laugh when I didn’t move my phone of him and he pretended to move like a predator over my body, on his hands and knees and then moved his head to my neck kissing it loudly and making me laughing like a maniac and then the video stopped. The girls watched the video a few times, stopping it to get a better view of him until I moved, took my phone and got the last picture we took.  
The picture was on my couch, a selfie of us that he took, his eyes were as bright as possible, the blue was amazing on him, his brown-gray hair looked soft and those light waves and almost curls were one of my biggest weaknesses, his smile popped the dimples out and his teeth were showing his great smile, his arm was around, tucking me to his side, while my arm landed gently across his stomach and my head was pressed to his upper chest. We looked good, both, didn’t matter I had almost no makeup on, or that we were both sleepy, our looks were as we had just had sex and we put shirts on to “maintain” some decency.  
-He looks good, in this one like really good… you two look good. When was this taken?-  
-Like two mornings ago…-  
-Uuuuuh…- The girls all said and started to laugh.  
-This cannot leave this room…like no way!-  
-We know, we know… we’re just happy, girl… you look good!!- I giggled and quickly we went from talking about Blake to talking about Kate’s new boy, and that quickly my new relationship was noted, supported and loved. Amazing feeling the complete support of my girls, maybe the only ones who could actually fully understand what it was for us, for me, for my boys, but I still needed more, so I texted a “Don’t go yet. Need to talk” to Gwyneth.  
Gwyneth was always the “go to” girl, she was the smart, center and the serious one, she had great advice and her life was so put together even her divorce was so good and knew how to handle it perfectly, like it’s ridiculous, she was one of those people who doesn’t let negativity affect her life and lives as happy as she can, so whenever I needed a good pep talk, I go to Gwyneth, so that’s what I did, and seeing as we were in Chelsea’s house, she was going to involve making dirty jokes and making me blush. I had texted her that I needed to talk to her before she left and considering my relationship with Blake was now public for the girls, I was pretty sure she could imagine the theme of our conversation.  
We were now alone and I was helping cleaning up the mess, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and Gwyneth’s eyes on me, trying to read my mind or at least get me to talk.  
-I don’t know how to work my relationship with the kids and Blake, and you were able to do it with your boyfriend Brad- Short and precise.  
-I figure they don’t know about you two…then-  
-King knows… he sort of figured it out and then I told him but didn’t end well, he was cranky and rude and … I don’t know what to do-  
-Sweetly, the kids are transitioning from a marriage to a divorce process to a single mom dating, it’s normal if he’s figuring out how to behave around Blake, now, it won’t be normal if that takes too long, meaning months…- I nodded at her words.  
-I want to tell Zuma, but don’t know how to attack the subject-  
-Is Blake hanging out with you all?-  
-Once…it was awkward, Kingston knew and he was defensive-  
-I’m sure he was… just, give him a bit of time and with Zuma, just be honest with them… to him, to them, sit them down and tell them you like him and you want to spend time with all of them, if you need it, go to a therapist, it’s always good to put all those feelings in a professional who will know how to handle it all and will tell you, their professional perspective-  
-I did that with King, I think it sort of worked, the talking thing, he's confused and Gavin is not helping… I think he needs time to process the information-  
-Do it with Zuma, then… just be honest, honestly, beats everything and the truth will come out and will be good and better for you to handle the information- I nodded because I knew Gwyneth was right, I needed to be honest with the boys, with Blake and… with my parents. That part scared me almost as much as my kids.

I got home after that weird dinner with the girls and went straight to bed after texting Blake that I was already home, he had gone to dinner with his manager and his wife, who was the one and only, Kelly Clarkson, small world. His response was a quick, “How it went?” and I just called his cell phone.  
The conversation felt a little tight at the beginning, a bit stiff, I didn’t understand the reason and I wasn’t sure I liked it, at all. I waited for him to say something about his moody ways, he didn’t and I got tired, at the beginning of our relationship we both agreed to talk about it all, not leaving anything to be assumptions meaning, right now, that his dinner with Brandon and Kelly didn’t went ok because he wasn’t talking about it and he was off  
-Ok, now, are you gonna tell me what got you like this?-  
-What do you mean?-  
-Blake…- I said and he just sighed.  
-It was … not good-  
-Ok… I can perceive that, they didn’t like what? You dating me?- I asked, feeling a little panic, I mean, I was so different from his ex, maybe his ex wasn’t so bad and I was creating this monster inside my head and she was a great wife and… maybe they didn’t want Blake dating outside the country world, or maybe dating at all, and who am I kidding? I have three kids, my divorce hasn’t been announced yet and…  
-No, no…they love that I’m dating and when I told them it was you …well, Kelly squealed and the whole restaurant looked at us, she had a huge smile on her face and Brandon, as me and as the whole world, doesn’t understand how I got you-  
-Blake…- He has all the right words to make my heart melt and my brain turn to mush.  
-The problem was when they started to tell me what’s been said around town… Apparently people are taking sides and while I do have my friends and people who likes me, well… Miranda does too and even though her reputation is definitely not clean, meaning she’s not living in Nash anymore, Nash keeps being my territory in a way… but she’s telling people she’s doing an album to destroy me and at the same time trying to play like an angel-  
-As if…Honey, as you said, you have your fans, you have your friends and even though things will only get worse before getting better, that doesn’t mean you won’t leave it clean and happy-  
-I know…-  
-Your reputation isn’t being questioned-  
-People are saying that I cheated-  
-Well… people are gonna say that we cheated, it’s a fact… As much as you tell me all the time that we can’t let this things hit me, I’m gonna tell you the exact same, you can’t let this things punch you in the face. People are gonna talk and what…you’re gonna stop living?-  
-Hell no. I have a hot girlfriend now that I would love to show off… -  
-Well… I have a hot boyfriend now, that …is freaking perfect and I’m not letting go-  
-Gwen…You’re amazing-  
-I know… you’re not so bad yourself cowboy- He laughed profoundly and I waited for him to stop –You’re rare.. you’re so good and you don’t even knowing Blake…and that’s just as infuriating as sweet and endearing-  
After that quick abut meaningful time, where we started to talk about everything, from the girls reaction to my thoughts about talking to my parents over the weekend while he was in Nashville and I even shared my idea of getting a psychologist to help me with the boys with the whole dating thing and even myself, another ear and a professional one, to advise me and wipe my tears.  
-If you want it baby, it’s your choice… if you think you need it and it’s gonna help you, enjoy yourself…but, only because you are talking to somebody else doesn’t mean that you don’t have to talk to me, I want to talk to you- Again, freaking perfect.  
I hung up about two hours later, I couldn’t keep my eyes open and his voice was so soothing it was calming me to sleep, and his laughter woke me up a few times. I went under the sheets, and soon enough I heard my bedroom door open and my bed move and then someone shushing.  
-Mommy?- Zuma  
-Hey, baby, what’s up?-  
-I had a nightmare-I turned to see Zuma kneeling down on my bed and Kingston on the edge of it. I opened my arms and both climbed on top of me, at each side.  
-Come here- He snuggled against me and I felt his hard breathing and slight trembles. – Wanna talk about it?-  
-Just… a monster, I hated it and it scared me and I couldn’t sleep and I heard you talking and I knew you were awake-  
-Yeah, you could have knocked, baby-  
-You were laughing, didn’t want you to stop laughing- Kingston said against my neck  
-I wouldn’t have stopped laughing, I might have included you in my laughter-  
-Who were you talking to?-  
-Blake… -  
-You talk to him last night-  
-I did…-  
-You talk to him every night? How much can happen in a day?-Zuma was asking a lot of questions, for sure.  
-Well, sometimes, you want to share even the last details about your day, from the moment you wake up to right now-  
-You talk to him every night?-  
-I do, he calls or I call, and we talk, we laugh and then I go to bed-  
-Are you two, good friends?-  
-Yes, I love talking to him, we are both getting divorce, he sort of understands what’s going on with me, he lets me vent, then he vents and then we laugh, we are very good friends-  
-That’s good-  
-Yes, it is, we also hang out and we have dinner-  
-Like…really?- After my not so subtle hints, I think he got it. – Are you two, like… dating?-  
-Dating… maybe, we love spending time together, for sure and even though I know there are a lot of changes lately, I think it’s for the best, all of it, all of them-  
-You think you divorcing that it’s a good thing?-  
-I do, baby. Sometimes we realize that things aren’t the way we want it them to be and we feel we could make them better by making changes-  
-You were sad before-Kingston pointed out  
-I was, I felt sad a lot, so much that sometimes I didn’t even realize that I was sad, but now, that I’m not anymore, I can see it and I love that I was sad before, because it means that I can love and enjoy not being sad anymore-  
-Is he your boyfriend?-Oh, the question  
-He is… or well, he wants to be, but he knows that if he wants that, you three must approve of him, your opinion is very important for me-  
-I like him, but I … it’s weird-  
-I know, baby. It is for me too, that’s why I don’t want to push things. I want you to spent time with him and to get to meet him, and I can guarantee you two, that you’ll love him-  
-Ok… we love you, we want you happy, mommy-  
-Thanks, babies. I love you two so much-  
-When is Blake coming again?-  
-I don’t know… we haven’t made a date yet, why?-  
-Well, tomorrow is movie night, why doesn’t he come?-Zuma’s the question took me off guard, completely and it took, Kingston too, so much that he sat straight and looked at Zuma completely shocked. – I really, really like him, and I see nothing wrong with you having a boyfriend… I mean, dad is dating a girl, so why can’t you too?  
-What do you think, King? Should I?- I asked him and he just looked at me, then at Zuma and then nodded, like he lost a war. Having Zuma being so open about me dating Blake wasn’t something I was expecting, it didn’t mean I didn’t love it, I just could believe it, I thought he was going to be tougher, but I guess is just Kingston.  
I nodded and settle down, I felt their bodies get comfortable, Zuma easily while I could actually hear Kingston’s brain running and turning until a few minutes later, his body went limp. I took my phone and texted Blake a quick message, I was sure he was dead asleep. “Babe, talked to Zuma, he was amazingly ok, he asked me to asked you to come to movie night tomorrow. We can have dinner and then watch a movie. Sweet dreams”  
The next morning, I woke up to a message from Blake “Good Morning, what a way to wake up. Sign me in, tonight, I’ll bring food and snacks, what do you want? Happy that Zuma took it that way, can’t wait. I miss you in my bed, by the way”  
I couldn’t help myself and I called him, immediately.  
-Good morning princess- His voice was all mellow and dripping honey.  
-Hi, cowboy- I turned my head and saw that Zuma’s head was moved the pillow and as usual, his ass was up, he slept like he wanted to hide his head under the bed, you could only see his bright yellow hair, and then Kingston’s head was hanging from the edge of it, his body hovering all the covers and both of their breaths were easy and soft. I thought about moving but, part of this was letting them in my relationship to a certain degree.  
-Kids awake?-  
-No…King and Zum slept on here, nightmares and well…I’m cold and I woke up with a foot on my stomach- His laugh was deep and loud and I felt lightning bolts all over my skin. As soon as I said that, I felt the bed shift and a grunt saw that Zuma had kicked King’s thigh and now both were awake after Kingston returned the punch. They were half awake and were listening. – So, tonight, movie night?-  
-Yes, but I wanted to ask if you all liked Mexican food? I thought about something, how about we make dinner and watch a movie-  
-I can’t cook to save my life-  
\- I can and I actually, like it-  
-I know, I’ve tasted your cooking, your good… let me ask- I took my phone off my ear and asked the boys- Hey, good morning babies. How about Mexican tonight? Blake’s cooking- While Zuma showed me this thumb up, Kingston didn’t move and just laid there and after a while he nodded.- You have three yes, so it’s on-  
-They both said yes?- Blake asked confused.  
-Well, they didn’t express themselves out loud, they’re still asleep- I said looking at King, who's eyes were on me  
-Even Kingston?-  
-Yeah… it’s coming together- I said and I know he knew I was talking about him. –So, tonight?-  
-I’ll be there at five, that way we can cook and then eat popcorn-  
-Are you obsessed with popcorn?-  
-Hell yes! I grow my own corn at the ranch, I’m a connoisseur- His voice turned deep and funny, making his accent even thicker.  
-So, you’re a connoisseur because you grow corn on your ranch-  
-Yes, it’s a rule-  
-Ok, cowboy, I’ll believe you- We finished the conversation with sweet words, but nothing too much, considering the boys were there and I hung up with a big smile on my face and with two little boys looking at me. One completely happy and the other one with a slight grim face, at least I wasn’t the only one happy.

-Hey, baby! How are you?-  
-Hey, momma! All good, all good…- My mom has been very worried about my life lately, between the divorce and my weight loss, she’s been all around my business. From the moment I told her that I was putting the plugs off my relationship with Miranda, she has been calling me every night when before I would call her three times a week, she was asking me about what I was eating and I think, pretty much, that she knows that my life was sort of doing weird turns and twists but at the end it was working. She kept saying things like “I can tell you are having a good time” or “ You’re happy so I’m happy”  
-How are you feeling?- The worry on her voice always killed me  
-I’m good, mom. I swear-  
-Are you sure?-  
-Yes, I’m sure…I actually called you this early to ask for your fajitas recipe-  
-You cooking?- Her voice turned strange, definitely worry.  
-Yeah, I thought, well…yeah, I am cooking- Damn the stammering. Fuck.  
-Why?-  
-What do you mean?-  
-Why are you cooking? You always get take out-  
-I know, but…I wanted to cook-  
-Blake… what’s going on?- She asked decidedly, knowing that something was going on and her mom's voice came out.  
-I didn’t want to tell you over the phone-  
-Oh, God…Blake… please, tell me you did not get back with Miranda-  
-No, no…noooooo no- My voice was a mix of disgust and complete fear.  
-Oh, good… You almost gave me heart attack- I couldn’t hold my laughter  
-But… I’m dating someone- I said quickly and silence took over the line.- Mom?-  
-Who is she?- Mamma bear is out and looking for blood.  
-She… is a coworker. I’ll tell you later, she’s great, we are dating, I’ll tell you about her this weekend, I have a date with her tonight and well…with her kids too –  
-Kids?-  
-Yes, she has three boys, good kids-  
-Three? Single mom?-  
-Divorcing, she’s… divorcing-  
-Ok, ok… well, take a pad, I’ll tell you what to do- Then the momma bear calms down while her younger pup took notes about how to cook fajitas and a couple of things more while absorbing as much information as she could about my relationship and my life.  
After all, I took the notes, read them a few times and went off to shop the things I needed, called the Uber and there I went, a few paparazzi and a few pictures later, I arrived at Gwen’s house at quarter to five, ready to cook and to go to war, now that the older two knew and the only one not liking it was Kingston, I was ready.  
After my talk with my mom, I had talked to my stepdad. He has been around for over twenty years and I needed to know hoe in the name of God he made us like him.  
-I didn’t do anything-  
-But, I remember I hated you, bad-  
-I know, you are no actor-I felt my cheeks burn a little  
-Then how?-  
-Give the boy time… his momma is dating and kissing someone who isn’t his father. He needs time to heal and to process the information. Maybe if his brother opens up for you, he can see that you won’t be a problem for him, for them, especially for their momma-  
So, I was ready to win all of them over. I got off the car, while he drove off, Gwen was already opening the door with a big smile on her face. I walked towards her with all of the bags and smiled at her haunted eyes. She smiled and got on her tiptoes, kissing me light and brief, I wanted more but it’s ok.  
-The boys are watching, I’m sure, I can feel their eyes on us-  
-For real? Are you sure? I don’t feel daggers…- She laughed and holding my arm we both walked towards the house.  
-You won’t feel daggers. Zuma is sort of excited because you seem the fun kind and Kingston is …silent, worried probably-  
-Ok, I can work with that- I moved and gave her a quick kiss and kept walking. The second I entered the room, I felt two kinds of things at the same time, complete welcome from the little two and a little cool one from the oldest.  
I got the things in the kitchen and with a smile, the fun started.  
-So, I need some help here, you see…I have a plan of food, I even called my momma for help-  
-You called your mom?-  
-I did, I do… I call her every night-  
-For real?-  
-Yeah!- Zuma’s eyes were wide.- So, who’s helping?- Zuma raised his hand and Apollo applauded, Kingston didn’t move.-Gwen?- She was looking at Kingston and her eyes went to me, she nodded and I smiled.  
I started to take things out of the bags and gave everyone but Kingston a chore. Gwen and Apollo were going to clean the vegetables, while Zuma helped me with the meat and Kinston stood there in silence while we all started to work. I realized a few things quickly while I made some bad jokes and goofed around with them, Zuma was the kind of kid who was up to anything, he was wild and cheerful and had a lot of energy, Apollo was a baby and was still clingy to his mom but was very well behaved and laughed at anything, Gwen was perfect as usual, but it was Kingston the one that surprised me the most, he wanted to play and laugh but something was keeping him away from it, he seemed the kind of boy who felt like the weight was over his shoulders after his dad left and was trying to act like a grown up without knowing what was like to be a grown up so he was confused.  
Slowly I started to get him closer to us, made him laugh a couple of times and asked for his help to pass me some stuff, I would ask him to throw it to me and soon enough, he was participating and laughing, while I did that I told them a couple of stories of when I was little, especially stories that involved my dad and my stepdad, like when I used to play football or when I had my first girlfriend, always putting them, both, on my side.  
It was around seven when we were eating and hums and smiles seemed to have taken over the dinner table, Apollo was right next to Gwen, who was helping him to eat, and I was sandwiched between Gwen and Zuma, Kingston was sitting in the head of the table, a position that I think belonged to his dad and more pieces of the puzzle were fitting in.  
The dinner was done and I took the ice cream I bought and Zuma helped me with the dished to serve the ice cream and the cookies. It was Thursday, the boys had school the next day and I was leaving to Tish, so the night was not that young, the boys chose a movie and ran towards the movie theater, yes Gwen had one. I was still surprised about that, they got a movie and we all sat down to watch Big Hero, a sweet movie that made me teared up a bit, it hit a couple of sensible buttons and I was a bit of a nervous wreck during the first half an hour of the film.  
When the movie was finished, it was already close to ten, the boy's bedtime was here and we all went marching to the bedrooms, I tell them good night, hugged Apollo who learned the good thing about being tall and was now enjoying this advantage on his arms. Zuma gave him a quick hug and Kingston shook his hand quickly, but at least he smiled and ran upstairs. While my mind was dancing over the fact that we had a hell of a good night, I didn’t feel trapped or scared, the boys seemed to relax and Gwen was happy, I cleaned up the dishes, fixed the kitchen a bit and startled a bit when a couple of sweet arms wrapped around me. I felt her kiss my shoulder and I turned to her, wrapping my arms around her.  
-The boys went to bed?-  
-They all passed out…the sugar and the hour-  
-Good, I had a good time-  
-Me too, and they did too, I must say-  
-Good, good- She leaned in and kissed me briefly, barely a brush of lips and I grunted a bit, making her laugh a bit.  
-Why don’t we lay down?- She whispered against my lips and I kissed her softly again, taking her lower lip between my teeth and dragging them to me, she gasped and held on my shoulders, clawing her nails on me.  
-You sure?- I asked, taking her mouth again, and thrusting my tongue into her mouth, we started to make out and before I knew it my hands were against her fridge, her back against it and I was pressing her towards it  
-Yes, I’m sure-Her legs wrapped around my middle and she moaned when my already hardness, pressed against her core and she dragged her nails from my shoulders to my neck, the pain making the pleasure fly higher.  
-Where?- I asked as I took her thighs and brought them higher and harder against me.  
-Ummmm… how about we go to the movie? It’s far, it’s quiet and we can lay down on one of the sofas-  
I took her mouth and started to walk towards it, on my way there she released my mouth and took my neck and every part of my body she could reach to kiss, bite, scratch, all of it, making it harder to breathe, to walk and to keep me away from falling. I entered the theater, without turning the lights but closing and locking the door; I walked us down carefully towards the puff, laid her down, and then went completely nuts.  
I took her mouth on mine, I lay on top of her, between her legs, pressing down hard towards her center and to say that I ate her up, it’s not a lie. I started to bite her lips, her tongue her jaw, I kissed her so thoughtfully that I felt like I was desperate for air and the only way to get it was from her lungs. I started to rock my hips towards her, aiming to her sensible spot, which I got easily considering that her nails clawed at me and her head snapped back.  
I took the change and kissed her neck, nibbling it a bit as the pace of my hips didn’t slow down, I took her legs in my hands and I felt them quivering a bit, making me understand that her end was close and she was going to lose it soon. I fastened the pace and she arched her back and muffled a scream.  
-No… I want you to, scream, I need to hear you, all of you- I was desperate to hear her name fall from her lips.  
-Blake…just, right there, oh fuck, yes!- She was screaming and that elevated my need to rock harder against her, and then I felt her body jolt, her scream rang on my ears and her nails clawed my back, and I knew she was jumping the cliff when her legs startle to tremble and her back arched. I took the chance while she came down and took off her shorts and tongue, while leaving her shoes on and without much force, I took off her shirt and bra, leaving her naked with shoes on a puff on her movie theater, I got up and turned her around, so now she was giving me her back, one of my favorite positions, I arranged her a bit while she used her not so much force to get in fours thinking that I was going to finish this, but little did she know that considering that we won’t see each other until Monday, I was going to do my homework for the rest of the week.  
I got behind her and kissed one of her ass cheeks, I’ve been having a few very good dreams that started like this. I kissed her from her thighs to her ass, dragging my teeth and kissing, licking and biting her. She was on fours, arched back and gasping for air, I could feel her tense muscles in need to release, but far they know that it wasn’t happening yet, not yet.  
-Remember what I did the other day?- I whispered hard enough for her to hear, while I licked her ass crack.  
-Yeah…- She gasped  
-If you don’t like something or feel uncomfortable just tell me, ok?-  
-Ok…-  
I separated her ass cheeks and dragged my tongue from her clit to her back entrance and I felt her shiver and moaned, I got a hand on her back and pushed her shoulders down the puff, I repeated the action, this time harder and did that a couple of times more, feeling her shuddering every time I would come close that entrance. I got a thumb and pressed it to it and it opened easily, I heard her moan as I licked her clit this time, I took it into my mouth and dragged it, her broken moan told me it was ok, and I pushed my thumb inside of her, she arched but did say anything.  
I took my thumb out and with one finger, I inserted it deep and quick inside of her, she arched and tensed, but again, didn’t say anything. I liked her entrance and again she got tense, but the good kind of tense and I started to move my finger, in and out, slowly, but surely. At the same time, I moved and was now on my back with her core on my face and my hand on her ass, I took her and started to eat her out as my finger pressed towards her, the movements of it was good enough for us and was making her arched, getting my finger inside of her even more.  
I pressed her down and was now, sitting on my face, arching, gasping and moaning, her arms were trembling, her legs too and I took a chance, inserting two fingers inside her ass, quickly and she gasped for air as I took her clit.  
-Fuck, Blake…-  
-Is it good?- I asked and she bit her lip, not saying anything, I took another chance and slapped her ass once, quickly and asked again and she just nodded. –Tell me, talk to me- I gasped and slapped again, without moving my fingers.  
-It’s not enough, I need… I need…more- she gasped and I slapped her again while moving my fingers and she arched bringing her center to my mouth, I got her again and I was a bit taken back, she like it and was open to more, and I couldn’t believe how lucky I actually was, I took her again and this time, I let her set the pace, she was moving, getting what she needed and I was here for it, there was a moment where her head fell down, her body flushed even more and her gasped was loud that I took it as a moment where she needed it help, so I gave it to her, I took her in my mouth and took her over the fence, leaving her breathless, sweaty and boneless.  
I moved from her and got behind her, took my hands off of her and took off my shirt while she turned around, darkness in her eyes and she start to undo my jeans, she looked like a wet dream, her blond hair all over the place, completely naked, her shoes on, flushed and needy, fuck. I took everything off and lay on top of her, her legs wrapped around me, her arms around my neck and she touched her forehead to mine and easily, I slid inside of her.  
We both groan and gasped, the movements of our hips became quicker with the pass of time, and then after a few minutes, a lot of missed and a lot of love, the end got near when she arched and whispered my name, taking me with her to a pleasure so deep and profound, I knew I wouldn’t be able to survive without.  
After what it felt minutes, but were actually hours, we left, kissed goodbye at the door and I drove home, wishing I didn’t have to, knowing that she was going to sleep alone for four days, and I would too, missing her heat in bed, was almost enough to make me turn around and get in her bed.  
Fuck. I was not falling in love with Gwen Stefani. I already loved her. I was completely and utterly screwed.


	11. Honesty, the best policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you're not imagining things, it's chapter 11 of this old baby. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks to everyone, lots of love and I hope you like this update...Haven't touched this story in a while so... it's exciting and terrifying to come back to this but always felt like it was looking at me and just judged me for not keep going.  
> PD: Yes, Jo, boo... your baby is back XD Love you

_-So, mom. When is Blake coming again? Tonight?-_ Zuma asked me while we had lunch three mornings after.

_-No, honey. He’s still in Oklahoma. He’s returning the day after tomorrow-_

_-Oh…he’s coming again? I mean, when he comes back to the city-_ Kingston asked this time.

_-Well, if you guys want him to, I’ll ask. I would like to, though. He’s very funny and he’s a good guy-_

_-I like him and I would like him to come back-_ Zuma stated and I knew he was more than ok with Blake and me dating. Zuma was all about loving and having fun and being funny and accepting. He was the one who the divorce hit the softest; he was used to accepting and adapting really quickly to new situations so, if he accepted the divorce so quickly, well, me dating Blake shouldn’t be all that different.

_-What about you King?-_

_-Well, I… He's a good guy, he is funny and…if you want him to come again, sure-_

_-Do you want him to come again?-_

_-He’s not dad-_

_-No, he’s not and that’s good, that’s something I wanted. Your father and I are divorced now. We have talked about the fact that your and I dad breaking up was the best for everyone, I don’t feel sad anymore and I’m sure your dad is feeling a lot better and so you do. We don’t fight and we don’t get upset…-_

_-I guess… It’s weird-_

_-I know. It’s different, it’s something you guys aren’t used to but it doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing or that in the future it’ll keep hurting-_

_-I know…I just want him to know that he’s not my dad-_

_-He knows he’s not your dad, honey-_

At that second as on cue, my phone rang a Blake song, meaning it was Blake. I picked up not leaving my eyes off of Kingston.

_-Hey, Blake-_

_-Hey, pretty girl. Sound tense-_

_-Just missing you-_

_-I miss you too, a lot-_ His twang was out of control and I just found it hilarious.

_-How’s Oklahoma?-_ I asked laughing

_-Good, very good. I saw the place where I’m building the new house, I checked on a few things I have in town and I’m checking on my mom and sister, tonight-_

_-Good, that’s good. You told me about the house, is the land big enough?-_

_-Yeah, I think so… I’ll be able to do the huts outside and everything -_

_-That’s so cool!-_

_-Yeah, it is. And I can get the boats and the helicopter in the property…-_

_-Oh, so fancy…you have a helicopter and a boat-_

_-Boats, I have two and I also have a plane, as your recall-_ He kept the mocking going. He has been very clear about how much he hated when people asked him about his properties, he’s proud that he has them, he has worked damn hard to get them but he’s not the kind of guy that brags about them, he’s too humble to even say he’s humble.

_-Oh, I’m sorry, boats…plural-_ I made fun of him

_-They are damn expensive-_ I couldn’t help but laugh, he was so carefree and unapologetic.

_-You’re so dumb-_

_-What are you doing?-_

_-Snacks-_

_-Nice! Boys with you?-_

_-Yeah-_

_-Have they talked about me?-_ He sounded a bit insecure and nervous but tried to play it cool.

_-Actually, yes… I was going to ask you when are you coming back?-_

_-Oh, really? I had two votes in favor, I know by fact Zuma likes me; one against, and Apollo, who doesn’t really count but who would vote for me if I gave him chocolate-_

_-Again, you’re so dumb-_ I laughed but didn’t deny the fact that King was still a bit apprehensive.

_-I’ll be there whenever you ask me to, baby! I’ll return soon, we’ll make it a date!  Now, I gotta go, I just wanted to check to you guys-_

_-Ok, have a good day with your family, talk to you later?-_

_-I’ll call you tonight when I get home, gorgeous-_

_-Ok, talk to you later. Have fun-_ I hung up and Zuma was looking at me with wide eyes while Kingston was just looking, dead eyes and blank face. – _What happened?_ \- I asked them

_-Boats? Helicopter?-_ Zuma’s eyes shined

_-Yes, to both. Blake has two boats, a helicopter, and a plane-_

_-How?-_ Kingston asked, completely confused. I could see the wheels turning in his head. How did a country singer have all of that?

_-Well, he bought them. He travels a lot, so… he bought them so he can come and go without a problem-_

_-He has a lot of money then-_ Kingston was still confused. I don’t think that in his mind, someone who wasn't a rock or pop artist could make money. Boy, was he wrong.

_-He’s very successful in what he does, yes-_

_-How successful?-_

_-Very honey-_

_-We should totally google him and watch him on YouTube, like his concerts and stuff-_ Zuma said. – _We should totally google him!-_ I was shocked but didn’t say anything when he ran, dragging Kingston with him to the tv, got the tablet, connected it and gave it to me.

I got a couple of songs in a few of his concerts. I have already done that when we started to hang out as more than coworkers so I knew the songs that were going to knock the boys out of their chairs.  While Zuma sat closer to the TV and Apollo minded his own business playing with his ninja turtle, King and I sat back on the couch.

I put on Home, the cellphone lights, the guitar, and his voice always made my heart fluttered inside my chest. I saw Zuma moving with the song until he got my phone and googled the lyrics and started to sing along the song as Blake’s voice got raspier.

I turned to King and his eyes were fixed at the TV, he was analyzing Blake’s performance and looked like he was lost in the moment. The song ended and the crowd exploded in cheers and applauses.

I put Honey Bee and that got Zuma to laugh and dance as Kingston kept on looking at the TV, not saying anything and not laughing or anything, he did smile a couple of swift times. The video finished and as I thought about a song, Zuma turned to me.

_-I like his voice, so different to yours or dad’s. But that’s like country but not super country-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Well, most country songs talk about drinking and getting drunk-_

_-Blake has those types of songs too…-_

_-He does?-_

_-Yes…-_

_-Put one!-_

I went to the list and saw Boys Round Here and the damn thing was hell catchy, got me and Zum trying to sing the words while we read them on the iPad, laughing while we tried. As we did that, Zuma got on YouTube and started to look for funny moments, a lot of videos pop out and he got a few, apparently Blake’s bromances were quite iconic – in all of those videos Blake was kissing different men on the cheek and pretending to be brokenhearted when they rejected him, some man played along some just laughs, a couple of videos in interviews, when he hosted some country shows and just sketches in general that were making us laugh hard and out loud, especially if the person he was with knew how to handle him and was quick enough for him to keep the gag running, like Kelly Clarkson.

_-Didn’t she win American Idol?-_ After we saw some clip of Blake and Kelly doing a duet.

_-She did… She’s also married to Blake’s manager-_

_-Cool-_ a couple of videos turned into a Blake marathon of videos that lasted longer than it should have and finished when Zuma’s stomach growled at almost nine o’clock.

_-Geez, we need dinner. Common-_ I made us some pasta and we ate, everyone was hungry and thankfully that meant that Apollo’s food ended up in his mouth and not everywhere else.  I got Apollo ready to bed and Zuma went straight to bed – didn’t have to fight to get him into bed, always a plus- as he did that I got myself ready for bed and waited for Blake’s call, lying there while checking on my Twitter feed.

A knock on the door got my eyes up to the door, while I was watching a video of the new Voice promos.

- _Mom?-_

_-Honey, you ok?-_ Kingston walked in and gave me the iPad. He always gave me the iPad before going to bed, it was a sort of rule, so he would actually go to bed.

- _I’m good…_ \- I was expecting him to say something about Blake but he didn’t.

My phone got a message. Blake. “I’m on my way home. I’ll call you when I get there, baby” and seconds after that one. “I miss you” My heart stopped and then started to fly.

_-Blake?-_ Kingston asked.

_-Yes, he’s on his way home. He’ll call me in a few minutes-_

_-Good… I …-_

_-What baby?-_

_-I feel weird-_

_-You’re sick?-_ Worrisome painted my voice

_-No, no… just… watching him sing and … I liked his music-_ he whispered that last part.

_-I like it too, amazingly. You wanted to hate him, didn’t you?-_ he nodded – _The thing about Blake is that it’s hard to not like him. He’s funny, he’s sweet…he’s a good guy-_

_-It’s weird… we have never had someone like him around us and now, he’s here and you’re happy and … he fits and he doesn’t try hard, he just does... but then we go to dad’s house and you’re not there and this girl is there playing to be our mom and he’s trying too hard and then here it isn’t like that, and you’re not and Blake is… Blake… and dad sometimes makes comments that are weird and is just…confusing. I don’t know what to feel or how to act-_ He was rambling almost out of control, saying whatever came into his mind, stumbling between words, stuttering a little.

_-Honey, act the way you feel like, not the way you’re supposed to-_

_-I should hate him…but I don’t-_

_-You shouldn’t hate him. Why would you? I’m glad you don’t, because I really, really, really like him-_

As on cue, my phone rang.  Blake.

- _Get it. Sent our hellos. See you tomorrow, mommy-_ He kissed me and hopped off the bed as I answered the phone, closed the door and I laid back.

_-Hello?-_

_-Hi, baby-_ He sounded tired and a little tight _._

_-Everything all right?-_

_-Just tired, didn’t sleep so well and it was a long day. At least I’m not alone tonight-_

_-Not alone?-_ I asked confused but not jealous, I guess my brain was not in that moment, I was a bit too tired.

- _No…I have my favorite girl with me, she snuggles with me, she gives me all the kisses when you’re not around but she does tend to poop and then ask for a treat-_

_-You’re so dumb!-_ I said with a laugh

_-How was the afternoon?-_

_-Well,…you wouldn’t believe it…-_

_-What?-_

_-We had a Blake Shelton-YouTube marathon.-_

_-You what?-_

_-Yeah, the boys got interested and I played along, we watch a bunch of your videos and I do have to say, Zuma might have gotten a bit obsessed with you…-_

_-What about the big one?-_ Blake sounded nervous and I hated it, he sounded insecure and prepared for the worst

_-Kingston said that the wanted to hate you…but couldn’t and that he liked your songs, which confused him even more and that you don’t try hard for them to like you, something apparently Gavin is doing with his friends…-_

_-Is that a good thing?-_

_-I have no clue but it’s a reaction, at least he’s not shutting down and calling it: Whatever, like does with Gavin’s girlfriend, I guess. Tell me now, how everything goes? With your family-_

_-Well, my family is obsessed with the fact that I’m dating someone-_ He said with a dry laugh

_-Are they? How did your mom take it?-_

_-Well… she asked a lot of questions, when we met, how we met, where did we meet, is it serious, does she have to wait for photos of us on the news, are we getting photos on social media…a lot of things-_

_-What did you say?-_

_-Well, after assuring her that I was happy and that I liked you – a lot of times- I told her that we work together, that you were getting a divorce too, that you were awesome, that you had three kids and …well, in that moment my sister started to scream because she knew it was you-_ His voice going lower and sweeter with each vowel

- _What did she say?-_ Now I got scared.

_-Didn’t you hear that she screamed? First, she was so excited and happy that I was dating you, then she went to an “are you sure? She’s city” and then she went sad because you were getting divorce and then happy again because it meant we were dating-_

_-Damn…that’s a lot-_  I was confused and overwhelmed

_-Yeah, it was a lot in a very short amount of time, you could see her face changing-_

_-Ummmm… so the verdict is…-_

_-They like it, they like the fact that I don’t look like I’m gonna die at any given moment, they say that I look happy and the fact that is you who I’m dating, someone who isn’t nuts and acts sweet on cameras, they’re happy-_

_-Sweet on cameras?-_

_-They don’t know you. My mom always says that until she meets the person. She used to say that Cristina was too feisty on camera and she met her…she turned to a bitch. You know Cristina, she ain’t bad but she’s a lot to handle and well…-_

_-Ouch…-_

_-Yeah, she doesn’t have a lot of fans in my family-_

_-So it’s good…with me, I mean. Not Cristina-_

_-It’s really, really good, baby girl-_ I felt relief washing over me, I felt smiling and a weight that I was feeling over my shoulders, moved away. – _So, it’s your turn…-_

_-My turn?-_

_-Yeah… the boys know and Jen and Todd sort of know…but parents...-_ Then it hit me, time for me to talk to my family.

_-Right! Right! My brain didn’t catch that… I’ll have lunch with my folks tomorrow, actually. It’s church Sunday!-_

_-Then... are you telling them?-_

_-Yeah, I mean, if yours went out all right, why my parents wouldn’t?- I sounded terrified, I knew it._

_-Ok… you sure?-_

_-Yes. I have to… I mean, I’m in my forties… I have to be able to tell my parents that I have a boyfriend…. It’s not like I’m a teen or anything-_

_-You sounded so… weird-_

_-Well, honey…I don’t get to tell my parents I have a boyfriend often-_

_-Yeah, I guess, you’re right-_ After a brief silence, one that felt meaningful and comfortable, he just said. – _I miss you so much-_

The call ended after some very mushy words and promises of lunch and dinner the day he returns, so I was looking for that, not for lunch but I knew it was the right thing to do, Blake did it.

It took me too long to go to sleep, I turned and turned in the bed, too warm and then too cold, then it was the nerves, the different scenarios, just too many things crossing my mind for me to rest. I didn’t realize I slept until I heard my phone alarm ringing, loudly.

I opened my eyes and it was eight o’clock, enough time for me to wake up, get the boys ready, eat and leave for church. I turned it off and stretch my whole body before jumping to the bathroom for a quick, needed shower.

After fighting to get the clothes on, the food in their bellies and for it to be quick, I hurried the boys to the car to head to my parents where I was meeting with Jean and Todd before heading to church.

_-Mom, why are you so nervous?_ \- Kingston asked me from the backseat

_-Do I look like I am?-_

_-Yes-_ Both Zuma and King said at the same time.

_-Well, I decided to tell your grandparents that Blake and I are…dating-_

_-And you’re nervous?-_

_-Well, yes… just as much as I was with you two-_

_-Then, why telling them?-_

_-Because truth is always better-_

The rest of the trip was in silence and we arrived a little before ten to their house. Todd’s car was already there, I took a deep breath and got everyone out of the car to then head to the front door, using my key I opened and the boys ran to the inside.

_-Sweethearts!-_

_-Grandma!-_

I let the three of them hug everyone and everything; we haven’t come to my parents in a while, maybe two months or even more. To be completely honest there wasn’t a particular reason, it was just that I had been so busy it hadn’t happened, so I looked around enjoying the calmness and warmness of this place.

_-Hey, mom! Daddy!-_ I hugged them both, tight, I missed them, I didn’t realize how much until this moment.

The boys went off talking a mile per second while I left my purse down and went to look for Todd and Jenn. They were starting the lunch so when we arrived after church, it would be ready.

_-Hey, Y'all-_

_-Y'all? Damn, Gwen…already?-_

_-Shut up, Todd-_ We laughed. – _I’m gonna tell mom and dad about Blake…-_ I started.  I needed to vent, right now.

_-Gwen…-_ Jen tried to stop me but I was on a roll. I started to walk to each side of the kitchen, talking without stopping, almost without breathing.

_-No, Jen. I don’t think is too soon… I mean, it’s been a while and it has been quite different and weird the way we started to date...-_ I was getting the cups and glasses off the shelf as I talk to them.

_-Gwen…-_ Now, It was Todd’s turn

_-I know, I know. It’s soon but the boys know and his family knows, and I’m terrified of telling mom and dad but I have to. Like I want them to know he and I want him to come to lunch one day, not as a friend but …-_ I turned to them, mom and dad on the door of the kitchen. Both looking at me and I felt my cheeks turning bright red and I felt the need to kick myself, hard.

_-As a boyfriend-_  My dad finished. They were now looking at me completely confused.

_-You’re dating a Blake, honey?-_ My mom asked the obvious question.

I felt my throat closing up, my heart racing and it was like I turned back time and I felt seventeen and I had come in after the curfew. I nodded, not sure what to say or if my voice wouldn’t shake.

_-Well, that’s unexpected. He’s the country guy from The Voice, right?-_

_-Yeah, he is. I wanted to tell you, but not in this particular way, though. Ummm…why don’t we sit_ \- I said leading the way to the dining room. – _So… Blake is getting a divorce too, he announced it the first week of production and my decision about my marriage was already made. So, we started to chat, we became friends no long after that, he made me feel better and less awful about it…_ \- I took a deep breath. – _Something happened in that time, we were enjoying our time together and…we took the next step. We started dating and well, we want to make it official and …that’s what…I’m…doing… right now, telling you guys…all of it_ \- I ended the speech in the middle of stammers and stutters, my gaze went to Jen who was smiling giving me the thumbs up to my dad who was serious and quiet.

_-Ok, we would like to meet him, then. If he’s going to be in your life, we want to meet him-_ My dad’s voice wasn’t his usually sweet one. He has always been overprotective, I just hope it won’t turn into a problem with Blake.

_-He’s coming to LA, soo…he’s in Oklahoma, right now-_

_-He’s from Oklahoma?-_

_-Yes, he is. Ada, Oklahoma…but he lives in Tishimingo-_

_-Lives?-_

_-Yes, he has a ranch and all. He just rents here-_

_-Interesting… So, let’s go to church, it’s time. We don’t want to be late-_ Conversation over.

 

The rest of the day was a disaster, it was awful, the tension at church and then tension at lunch, it was suffocating. I could imagine my dad praying for me to dump Blake or him dumping me or… me, being single for the rest of my life, it was awful and for the first time in decades, I was the first one not only to leave my parent’s house but to leave right after lunch.

_-He’ll come around-_ Jen whispered when I hugged her at the end of it all.

_-I don’t know. I’m just…sad, I guess. I thought it was gonna be different-_ I said, completely crushed. Completely.

We were on our way home, I was dropping the kids at Gavin’s new place when Kingston asked the question I was dreading them to do.

_-Mom, why was lunch so weird?-_ He was genuinely confused and I didn’t know what to say. I had agreed early on, a complete truth policy with the boys. Right after we threw the divorce bomb at them, I told them that honestly was the best policy and I think I worked through it to a certain extent when I told them about Blake and me dating.

_-The truth is… grandpa isn’t that all excited about Blake-_

_-Why not? Blake is awesome-_ Zuma pointed out, completely outraged.

_-Yeah, honey, he is… grandpa doesn’t know Blake like we do, so…-_

_-Your sad about that?-_ King asked and I just nodded. I felt like if I opened my mouth I was gonna talk for hours about it, that was a vault I wasn’t sure about opening quite yet, or ever.

We arrived at Gavin’s, I dropped the boys and promised them a barbecue on Sunday, Blake was gonna be there so that hyped them up, yes… even Kingston. My way home was miserable, I was sad and hurt and confused. Was I making a mistake? Was I? Maybe that’s the reason my dad didn’t like it, he hated Gavin since the beginning maybe…was Blake the same? He didn’t seem like it. Not even since the beginning had Gavin being so nice and sweet as Blake, he just got worse, if my relationship with Blake turned sour, the worst thing that could happen was maybe, him turning into thirties-Gavin which wasn’t so bad. God, Gwen…listen to you not only saying that you’re not gonna be super sad if Blake turns into a jerk – what happened with all that work at Susan, my psychiatrist. I deserve better, I deserve good things- but also, saying that Blake was going to turn mean, was completely wrong -something I had “learn” never make assumptions. Shit.

I got home on automatic; I didn’t remember the road, I didn't remember the lights, the cars, the way, anything. The second I got into the gate, I saw a man sitting on my porch, a man wearing plaid and a cap. He looked up and smiled. He was home. I hopped off my car quickly, I was in need of a tight hug and his smell.

_-You lost the second you told me the code of your gate... Baby, are you ok?-_ he asked worriedly when he took notice of my face. I just flew to his arms and held him as tight as I could.

_-Just hug me. Talk later-_ I felt him hugging me, pressing me towards him hard, as I wanted. Maybe, maybe, if he hugged me hard enough, my worries will melt away and my heart could be whole again.

We walked in a few minutes later, he got his bag on his shoulder and dumped it in my living room as I hugged his middle and turned to bite his shirt, right between his shoulder blades. My hands went to his shoulders and pressed them a little, he turned around and grabbed my waist and pulled me into him as we walked backward to the nearest, biggest couch.

_-What are you doing here? You’re early-_

_-Honestly, I happen to be head over heels over this blond and being away from her is awful, and I was unbearable to everyone around me because of that. Even Betty was hating me a little-_

_-I’m glad you’re here. I needed you. I missed you too much-_ We fell on the couch and I snuggled in his arms, on top of him, and looking, waiting for the kiss that was going to blow her mind and send her to out of space.

He looked straight at me, his eyes a combination of love and wanton that could make me pant like a needy puppy. He moved his head down and he did what he always does when he can, he kissed me and as I knew it would happen, it opened a vault that I thought was tightly closed inside my chest. He lips started to caress mine, soft, light pecks and soft nibbles that got chills running open and down my skin, I moved against him and put more pressure than before, needing more. his mouth opened slightly and I felt his tongue slipping inside of my mouth, looking for mine and tempting the small control I had in that moment.

The kiss turned heated, I felt his hands move from my head to my back and lightly pulled me towards him, so I was straddling him. I scratched his scalp, his head moving back and my tongue went wondering his jaw, his cheeks, his ear and his neck, he let me touch and explore, something I hadn’t done before and something I was liking a loving every second of.

His hands went inside my shirt and he pulled it up, now it was around my neck, my hands went to his neck and he undid my bra as I started to undo the buttons of his shirt, I needed to touch his skin.

He sat down and got his hands on my legs and drove them to my feet, looking forward to undoing my shoes and then started to curse because he could find the straps.

_-Let me-_ I said laughing.

_-I’m gonna push a rule, the second you’re home, shoes off-_ he answered and took the opened bra and untangled shirt off of me, I undid my heels and as I did he pushed me back and now went for my jeans, tight black jeans. His mouth licked his way from my navel to my neck and bit it lightly as he laughed at my squirms.

 

Never knew sex could be plain fun, not only for the obvious reasons but for goofy and stupid comments you could do while trying to take someone’s clothes off. I took his jeans off, her tiny thong was tempting the last thread of control I had, I snapped it, yes, I broke it and she gasped at it.

I moved and took her nipple in my mouth, not light as I had done before, no, not this time. This time, I went for the kill, one hand on her other breast and her hand on my hair, pulling it and gasping for air. I took her right leg towards my middle and opening her legs enough for me to get between them and for the friction of my jeans touching her skin.

We were good at this, real damn good. I kept my attack on her chest and her nails were scratching my back as her whimpers were now getting louder and higher.

_-Blake…God…Blake_ \- my mouth moved to her neck and I nibbled my way to her mouth.

_-Let’s go to bed-_ I pulled her up as I tried to carry her to the bed she pulled me towards the door.

_-No, right here… I want you here-_ Her voice was strained and tight. The buttons she undid before gave me enough space to take my shirt of and enough time to get my boots off as her hands went to my jeans, the second I took off my socks and she finished undoing my pants, I thought that it was it. I was going to fuck our brains out on the dirty floor of her living room. To be honest, nothing wrong with that. But, I was wrong, and I realized my tactical mistake when Gwen sunk to the floor and on her knees pushed my pants down and took me in her hand, even before I could protest.

_-Not like this… you’re not… fuck Gwen, you’re a good…-_ Her hand was lightly pumping my erection and I felt about to burst.

_-I feel naughty. I’ve never done this before, not like this…ever. I like it-_ Her voice was low and gravelly. Naughty. Fuck I love it.

I stopped breathing and I’m pretty sure the earth stopped spinning the second I felt her mouth touch my tip. She licked it, I groaned and snapped my head against the door. Her tongue was a flame touching ever single part of my body, flames covering my soul and I knew I was going to lose the battle.

Her mouth took my head and sucked it, hard, I growled and fisted her hair, pulling her head back. She looked up at me and her eyes were pitch black, my head in her mouth and I felt like dying, yet again, well…not really, I did felt like dying the second her mouth moved down and she started to bath my dick with her tongue.

_-Fuck, shit-_

Her mouth got down and up a couple of times, each time farther and each time better, as if it was even possible.  I wasn’t sure what happened next, all I know is that I held her head and she got her way with me, she took, she licked, she kissed and she scratched all she wanted as I was nearly finishing inside her beautiful mouth.

I pulled her head off my dick, moved quickly and got her on her feet as I moved out of my jeans – pooled over my ankles- and I almost slammed her against the door.

_-I owe you one, big_ \- I said with a growl while she bit her lip and held my head with her fingers fisting my hair. Her whole body was flushed against mine, her eyes were dark and sparkly and her body arching against me. I was not going to be able to reciprocate, not right now, probably later, waking her up in the middle of the night with my tongue, but right now… I was a desperate man.

I took her legs and pulled her up, and softly started to get her, slowly, as much as I could, not that it was much and then, it was a race to the end. Her nails on my back, scratching their way down, she fell over the edge just twenty seconds before I did and I felt my body and soul separating and dancing above our sweaty bodies.

After a couple of minutes, I walked us up to her bedroom, where the second round of the night took place, it was longer, sweeter and less desperate, I definitely paid my debt, against the headboard of the huge bed of hers.

It was over nine pm, on a Sunday night and we have spent the last three hours fucking each other’s brains out, as I expected today to go.

_-Now, are we talking about what happened on your way home? Or was it something with Gavin, or…parents-_

_-Parents-_

_-What happened?-_

_-I don’t think they like the fact that I’m dating-_

_-Dating me, or dating in general-_

_-I’m pretty sure it’s in general by the looks of it-_ She paused as she snuggled closer to me _-You know I love Sundays, so bad. I get to spend the whole day with my family, we laugh, we eat, we go to church …today was a disaster. My dad was uncomfortable, my mom was trying to be the bridge… miserably fail, the kids were confused and … and I missed you-_

_-I’m sorry, baby-_

_-It’s not your fault, at all. It’s my dad being…-_

_-A dad. Dad’s never like the possible boyfriends of their daughters, I heard somewhere it was a rule. I have to win him over, I will. That’s a promise, honey. One day, you’ll have a picture of me, kissing your dad’s cheek and It’ll be so common at that moment, he won’t even blink-_

_-It just made me sad... it broke my heart a bit-_

_-Well, baby... How about I help you to put it together again?-_

_-Can you?-_

_-Honey, my kisses, and my hugs are healing...trust me-_

_-I love you, Blake Shelton-_

_-I love, Gwen Stefani-_


	12. Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those Greedy Bitches and especially Jo <3

_-So, how are we doing this?-_ I heard Blake asked me as I ran inside my house trying to get all the things together and perfect for when my parents arrive, in just a few minutes. Blake was standing in the middle of the room, looking at me freaking out after he gave his idea of calming me a couple of time.

- _Just … I talked to my mom and asked her to tell my dad to not be…-_ I walked past him and straight to the tv where I put some slow music on

_-A dad?-_ Blake completed the line. I walked again towards him only to be completely distracted by the crooked frame on the wall. I knew my parents, they didn’t care about the crooked frames or dusty floors, but my “old self” did and I need to show them that I wasn’t different from the organized obsessed Gwen. I need to show them that the  Blake-dating-Gwen wasn't different from the still-married-Gwen ... but was it true?

_-Intense was my thought-_ I corrected him in panic

_-Jen and Todd coming?-_  

_-Yeah…they are…Blake, the pillow…-_ I was answering again and this time I didn´t see him coming and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him and gave me chills as I felt his beard tickling my neck.

_-It’s perfect…sweetly –_

_-I’m nervous…-_

_-Why? I’m the one meeting your parents as like… parents of my girlfriend-_

_-I know…it’s nothing…-_

_-Gwen… tell me-_

_-I need them to like you, they never liked Gavin…it was always tense and awful whenever we hung out together as a family which in retrospect, we didn’t as much as I liked so this time …without him,_ _I've had a lot of family time which I love…-_

_-You want them to like me so we can do all of that together…-_

_-Yes… it’s hard and damn, I need it…-_

_-Reason one is down and…reason two-_

_-Ummmmm…-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-I don’t want them to think like you changed me-_

_-Babe…-_

_-It’s ridiculous I know but…-_

_-Babe, you did change._  - He caught me completely off guard- _We both changed, our old lives are long gone and far behind and we are here, standing together, without looking back. You're dating a cowboy from Oklahoma for crying out loud. How much different can it get?-_ I let my head collide with his chest, and he put a few light kissed on my neck and shoulder as I tried to calm myself once again…failing as I jumped at the sound of the bell. – _Fuck Gwen_ \- I felt his chin slamming on my head and I turned around and gave him a sweet peck on the place his hand was rubbing the pain away.

I ran to the door and took a deep breath before opening with a big smile.

_-It’s us…mom and dad should be here in about twenty minutes-_ Todd said and I just scrunched my face and he laughed.

_-Move, get in-_ I heard Jen’s voice blocked my brother’s frame

_-Hey, man… and woman-_ Blake appeared as I closed the door behind

- _Ready to meet the parents?-_

_-I can't do anything else but be me-_ That hit me. It was a jab at me. I looked at him and his head was crooked to the left as his eyes were set on me. Jen got Blake’s cue and she dragged me to the kitchen as I heard Todd and Blake walking towards the living room.

_-Babe, everything is gonna be fine! Perfectly fine!-_

_-How do you know? Jen, you saw my dad…he was so...-_

_-Dennis Stefani-_ She said and looked at me with a half-smile _._ – _Honey, your dad is a tough dad. He’s no sweetheart…he’s hard. It took him some time to warm up to me. It’s not gonna be love at first sight with Blake and he seems to understand that…-_

_-Dad didn’t take a long time with you…-_

_-Honey, it took him three weeks to learn my name and three months and almost a dozen of dinners to give me a hug when we saw each other and almost the same time to present me as Todd’s girlfriend… your dad wants the best for you, meaning…Blake has to win him over and he will…-_

_-I’m terrified. What if he doesn’t?-_

_-Why wouldn’t he?-_

_-Gavin never did it…-_

_-Your dad saw Gavin right through. Parents do that. Especially dad’s with their little girl's boyfriends-_

_-Dad told me something a few weeks ago that left me thinking… I brushed it off but…made me think_

_-What did he say?-_

_-That I had changed…-_

_-You have… for good. You’re happier and just like…you’re like glowing-_

_-That’s on your eyes…Jen, you know how important my dad’s opinion is-_

_-Baby…-_

_-I’m scared…-_

_-They’re gonna be fine. Blake is one of those impossible to hate kind of people-_

_-I know he is… but I can’t help to…-_ The bell rang and I felt my breath getting caught in my throat.- _Oh, God-_

_-Calm down-_

Suddenly I heard Todd’s voice and the door opening and making me run towards the door with Jen right behind me. My head was so all over the place that I didn’t hear Jen’s warning nor see Blake’s shadow moving towards us, slamming my body against his, losing my balance and making him catch me.

_-God, Gwen…Are you ok?-_

_-Yeah…God-_

_-Gwen… I know you like Blake but don’t attack him in public, please-_ I heard Todd’s voice and I blushed profoundly when I saw my parents confused faces and my brother's smirk, I had the feeling Todd Stefani was about to make my day a living hell.

_-I fell, Todd-_

_-Sure, we can say that… I mean, your call-_ Blake surprised me with the dirty joke and I was literally left speechless as I looked at him in complete awe.

_-Mom, dad-_ I said separating myself from Blake and walking towards them. I hugged them both and smiled with all teeth and looking crazy, I’m sure. Seconds later, their eyes set on something or someone and I felt two hands on my shoulders reminding me Blake’s presence and that he was the origin of my fear.

_-Blake, good to see you-_ My mom stated politely while moving her hand towards him

- _Mam, very good to see you again_ \- I saw his hand move and shake my mom’s hand slightly. I knew he smiled ‘cause my mom’s eyes went soft. Those damn dimples. –Sir. Good to see you too-

_-Blake… Happy to officially meet you-_

_-How about drinks? I know by fact Blake makes a hell of a margarita-_ Todd came forward

_-My moms is better…hell, everything I do, my mom does better-_

_-Mom, dad?-_

_-Sure, I haven’t had a margarita in years…-_

_-There are crackers and cheese-_ Jen said

_-Todd and I will deal with it, you guys sit down-_ Everyone was talking around me and I was paralyzed in the spot. I only snapped out of it when I felt Blake’s lips on my temple as he pushed me forward and I walked up to my living room to sit while they got the food and drinks

_-Blake’s deals_ _with the food here? -_ Jen asked. _–He seems comfortable around the kitchen-_

_-Yeah, he cooks a lot. His mom taught him and she’s apparently super good,_   _having a_ _cooking book and all-_ And I couldn't cook to save my life

_-Wow…that’s useful. I only can hope Todd learns something. He burned pasta… how do you even burn pasta?-_

_-Ok…I don’t cook but I don’t burn pasta-_ I laughed as we all sat down, I took the long couch leaving some space so Blake could sit down with me, Jen got the message sitting in the other couch and my parents in the individual ones.

- _Who burnt pasta?-_ I heard Blake’s booming voice echoing on my living room and I couldn’t help but smile at him when his beautiful eyes found mine as he handed me a drink.

_-Jen…-_ Todd whined

_-I guess that answers the question. How in the name of God do you burn pasta?-_

_-I didn’t pay much attention ok? Besides… I didn’t almost burn a car-_

_-It was a gasoline leak, and I wasn’t alone…-_

_-You almost burn a car?-_

_-My pick up. Last year. The gasoline started to leak and then almost caught on fire-_

_-Blake! You didn’t tell me that…-_ I felt the color and heat leaving my body

_-Baby, it was over a year ago and the worst thought was losing my truck… which I lost anyway-_

_-How?-_

_-Lend it to a nephew who moved down south for a few weeks while he looked for a job and a car for himself…a tornado took it. That hurt, it was like my baby-_

_-Awwwww, Blake…-_ I used my baby voice that I knew he loved and caressed his stubble, making his dimples come out and giving me a heartflutter.

_-So, Blake… has it going?-_

_-It wasn’t that great a few months ago… but lately everything seems to be fitting right into place, thankfully-_ His voice was deep and rich. Everyone knew he was talking about me and I felt the shivers down my spine as he took my hand and placed it on his leg. It was a statement. My parents knew that he knew that I told them about our relationship and he was not gonna circle around it, he was in for the kill. He was being himself and that’s it.

I sat back I got my back to the arm of the couch and looked at the room. Blake was now holding my leg and doing small patterns on my jeans. Even through the thick fabric, I could feel his heat doing wonders on me, didn’t matter my family was right there.

I looked at Blake. He was talking to my mom, who hasn’t changed at all and was just the way I remembered her since I was little. She was the personification of a housewife –something I had always dreamt to be-, she was the woman who never cooked the same meal in the same week, who gave birth and raised her children to be strong and independent and who pushed and shared their dreams as if it were hers, who suffered their heartbreaks and share their tears. If you needed one word to describe her, giving was the one. She has always been there, even when I hadn’t deserved it. She was there when I fell in love, she was there when my heart got broken, she was there when my career took off and she was there even when I wasn’t.

When I married Gavin things shifted in my personal life, I always thought that it was normal for it to happen, I got married and I had a husband to take care. Wrong. No relationship and no man is worth leaving your family behind, sure we had dinner once or twice a month and I called my parents and siblings but I wasn’t there. That hurt them and that hurt me, and it took me a hell of a long time to return and come back and thank goodness I did it before my marriage fell apart.

When my marriage with Gavin started to fall apart, two years before the divorce, I had rekindled my relationship with my family completely, it had been difficult and in the process Gavin wasn’t part for the equation, making it actually easier for it to happen. Gavin and my family weren’t really close or even liked each other. So, sitting her in my house, looking at Blake laughing with my brother, flirting with my mom and making my family feel good, was more than I ever expected.

My eyes set on my dad next, he wasn’t talking but he was looking. His eyes set on me, on my leg and ended on Blake, who was telling this story about one of his concerts, of course it was a hilarious story that had everyone laughing. Even my serious dad chuckled. My dad was always that, my dad. He never pretended to be nothing else – not a friend – he knew his place and I loved him there, he was caring and loving and was a hardcore protector, he wasn’t into spoiling us and he had a strong hand with anyone but his grandkids, who he spoils rotten. Despite his look and his words, my dad was a loving guy, he was the one who would wake up in the middle of the night to check how we were sleeping, he was the kind of dad that only has eyes for his family. And he was now looking at Blake. My dad never liked Tony, never liked Gavin… what gave me feeling it would be different with Blake? The fact that Blake was all my dad ever wanted for me, probably.

I remember that day when my heart was so broken and shattered that I could barely speak, after the first time a boy had taken my heart out of my chest and torn it in half and two years after, I was still trying to put the pieces back together. I hadn’t dated nor flirted I was hurt as fuck. Gavin was already in the picture but my head wasn’t in him, it was in Tony’s new girlfriend, Jessica, who I just hated.

 I was sitting at my house on a Thursday night – still lived with my parents- when my dad sat on the couch with me. He had been tiptoeing the subject since it happen not wanting to intrude or say the wrong thing.

_-I guess is my turn to cheer you up-_ Yeah. That’s how my dad started the conversation.

_-Is it?-_

_-Yeah… I think so-_

_-What are you gonna say?-_

_-I don’t know… I haven’t had my heart broken in decades so I need to think-_

_-I want that. Not having my heart broken for decades-_

_-You will honey….-_ He got silent and I thank God for that. I wanted silence- _Ok, it was Nancy the girl who broke my heart, she knew I liked her very much, and she asked me to buy her some candies and then, gave them to the boy she liked, Dylan something…. I was fifteen. She even kissed me after. She was mean. -_

_-Dad… you getting used for candy is not a good comparison to a broken heart after 7 year relationship breakup-_

_-No, it’s not. But after she did that… I met your momma-_

_-Dad…-_

_-Honey you’re so young… your heart is gonna get broken at least once more and you’ll have to deal with it. Better now, than when married-_

_-I’m never gonna…-_

_-Don’t say never, baby. Life changes so quickly that you don’t even realize it. In my head, yesterday I was begging your momma to go to the beach so I could ask her to marry me-_

_-Daddy…-_

_-You know what I want for you… I want a man who loves your quirkiness, who loves how clingy you are, who loves you whole…who doesn’t steps out nor down when needed. I want for you a man who’s gonna give you decades of a full heart, no a boy…a man. That wasn’t Tony and that British boy that has come a few times looking for you isn’t either… I know it-_

_-Gavin…his name is Gavin-_

_-Well...Gavin-_

_-Do you really think I could get that? Decades…-_

_-I do baby girl, I do-_

It took me two more months to accept Gavin’s date. Seven years to get marry and thirteen to look at him as he was. And my dad was right, I needed a man not a boy.

_-Gwen…baby girl-_ I heard Blake’s voice and I looked up, the whole room was looking at me. _– Are you ok?-_

_-Yeah, I got lost in my head… I’m good-_ he took my hand again and held it tight as I smiled at him.

_-Honey, you didn’t tell me Blake has a ranch… is it like Stefan´s?-_

_-Don’t know…haven’t been there-_

_-Stefan’s?-_

_-A friend of ours own a ranch up in Montana-_

_-Oh… ok… The one that…-_

_-Yeah, where I’m going in a few weeks-_

_-Cool…the boys need real air, this California thing isn’t good for them. We should call for food-_

- _You’re such an idiot…-_ I said punching his arm as I got up, he got up too but instead of letting me go, he held my hand and kissed me quick. As usual my whole body shivered and I turned scarlet red when I remembered my parents were there. I didn’t know if I should die or I should laugh, decided for the latter when Todd made kissing sounds.

The day was weird. The lunch/dinner was weird. It started off with comments about the food and the kids, all made by my family but it was only when Blake stepped in conversation that it turned crazy, it went to football –something Todd knew nothing about but my dad loves, there was some funny banter between them and a few inside jokes that made Blake’s head snap back and my dad to laugh so hard, he almost choked-. Then my mom asked Blake about his mom, and the way his eyes started to shine and the way he talked about her, made my heart tremble…he was so sweet and funny at the same time, and by the amount of information I had about Dorothy…he got it all from her.

_-She has a cooking book?-_

_-Yeah,…she does. She cooks for fun and Mike, my step dad, loves it. She was a hair dresser, somehow she still is…but only on special occasions-_

_-Really? So interesting… did you learn anything-_

_-The truth is…I didn’t, nothing at all-_

_-Nothing?-_

_-Well…I know how to comb my hair up, Elvis style-_

_-Do you?-_ I asked as I laughed

_-Yeap… one of these I’ll do it and you’ll get my head under water to get rid of it…-_

- _Uuuuuhhh can I help?-_ Todd asked

During the whole dinner, Blake was either holding my hand or had his hand on my chair, we had sat close to the other so our bodies kept brushing. My dad’s eyes were on us, I could feel it and it was confirmed when my dad approached me alone, a few minutes before leaving.

_-That pizza never fails-_

_-No… it’s always as good as the first time-_ My heart rate and my nerves had calmed down during dinner. I wasn’t so much in my head and I had to thank Blake for that.

- _Your Blake seems good-_

_-He is… he’s quite the man-_

_-He’s funny, he’s successful and he seems like a good person but I don’t care about that…-_

_\- Dad…he’s all that and…-_

_-He loves you. That’s what I care about. He loves you. His eyes shine when you’re near and his smiles at you like you’re his sun-_

_-I love him too-_

_-I can see that for the way you look at him. I haven’t seen that look on your face in decades or maybe ever… it’s not a teenage romance-_

_-No it’s not. It might be my strongest relationship yet-_

_-How are the boys? With Blake…-_

_-Zuma is good, but then again he always is and Blake makes him laugh like crazy so that good. Apollo is over the moon with his height… he wants Blake to always pick him up and he giggles like crazy whenever Blake does something… and Kingston, with him it has been a bit harder but he’s ocoming around. We are having a barbecue this weekend, you guys should come-_

_-I’d love to, honey-_

We were interrupted by my mom who was asking my dad to go home, apparently Eric –who was right now in London- was calling and she didn’t want to miss it. As we were saying our goodbyes, my dad hugged tight and whispered _“I think you might have found him, honey. Decades”_

 

The door close and I felt a weight been lift over my shoulders. Everything went well. Gwen’s parents seemed to at least not hate me. I had decided to be me, not nervous Blake but flirty, loud and a little edgy Blake so… it went well. I had kept an eye on Gwen who at the beginning was so tense she might break but she relaxed enough for me to kiss her a couple of times or to hold her hand while eating so… that was good, right? I was getting some of the glasses to the kitchen when I heard Gwen’s footsteps heading my way.

_-Hey, baby… how about we…-_ I was interrupted by a set of lips over mine. I saw Gwen’s eyes burning as she pressed herself to me. My arms went around her as I decided to give her my full attention and close my eyes…it wasn’t often when Gwen took the lead so I was not going to ask why.

She started to walk backwards, heading to the bedroom, I was more than willing.

I was biting her lips, licking and nibbling while I pushed her body harder against me, I could feel the softness of her curves against my very hard and ready body. I knew what I wanted and I wanted it now, I had been playing with an idea for a while and I think it is finally time to get it. So I took her thighs and brought her up to my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end it there? OH YES I DID!!


	13. The Talk. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Hahahahahhaha Yeah... Obsessed is here! Hope you all like this chapter...  
> DISCLAMER: From now on this story is gonna change the course in comparison with Real Life... Meaning dates might not add up but THIS IS FICTIONAL SO CHILL

 

I headed to the bedroom, it felt like forever since we have had enjoyed a good night even though it’s just been a few days. I felt the urge traveling through me since I closed the door and saw him getting the glasses on the kitchen counter. I just jumped him. I used my tongue to get to him and I quickly realized that the control that I thought I had was slipping away as he walked us to the bedroom.

As we approached it I felt one of his arms around my middle and the other one traveling down my leg, to my sandals, I felt his hands working and the sandal fell on the floor rather quickly; he did the same with the other one.

I felt like I was going to combust in any moment, I felt the low burning fire under my skin coming to live as his mouth never left mine; I couldn’t breathe and to be honest, I didn’t really care. As he put my feet on the ground I felt his hands traveling up my legs and taking the dress off with it, his hands were rugged, callouses made my skin quiver and I gasped the second I felt him taking my dress off.

- _Shit Gwen_ \- His voice was deep and hard as he took my mouth again, this time bending quite a bit as he took off my bra and pushed me to the bed, I sat in it and he hauled me up so I was in the middle of my California Kings Size Bed only wearing my G-string as he was completely dress, and by completely I mean completely.  

He smiled and took off his jackets and his boots as he kneeled down on the bed and held the only piece of clothing that separated me from almost naked to completely naked and … not afraid. He slid it down and his mouth went to my neck – I loved when he goes to my neck- and started to lick and bite his way around it. – _You’ll need a scarf-_

_-Yeah… whatever-_

He laid almost on top of me, his right forearm right next to my head, his left hand lifted my leg so I circled him and then it moved up and down, caressing and stimulating my overly sensitive body. His hand moved back, found my ass, and pressed me up against him, getting my core to clash with his jeans and the boiling pressure skyrocketed.

- _God, Blake!_ \- I arched and felt my body shiver as he kept licking my neck. I scratched his neck and moved my body to add pressure; I need it that pressure on me. I felt him pin me even harder against the mattress as his hand moved down and touched my entrance, making slow circles. – _Blake_ …- More scratches followed

- _More_?- His dark and gravely whisper almost made me sob in need.

- _Yes… God yes_ \- I felt his fingers moving a bit harder but slower. – _More… I need more_ -

- _Shhhh… Calm down, let me work it_ -

- _No…no_ \- I pushed down and I felt his fingers entering slowly

_-Fuck, Gwen…-_

_-More… I need mo…-_ I didn’t finish the sentence, two fingers were now inside of me and I was fisting his shirt as a loud painful but oh so good of a scream came out of me. _–Yes… fuck yes_ \- Without much to do I just fell apart under him, I shook, I shred tears and begged for more as I was coming down the moon.

I felt him working his zipper and moving his weight away from me, I opened my eyes and his eyes were shining bright, they looked hungry and looked fucking amazing. He only undid his pants, didn’t take off his shirt, nor his jeans, he smiled.

- _Turn around_ \- His voice was hoarse and so dominant I felt tingles run down my spine and I could swear I was having another orgasm. I turned around and I felt the jeans at the back of my legs, his shirt on my naked back and his lips attached to my neck.

- _Blake…what are you…God-_ I fisted the sheets as I felt him entering me in one long move. It was deep, really. It felt so good, it felt naughty … it felt a bit dirty.. it felt so good it was excruciating.

_-You told me once that you wanted it dirty… this is one type of dirty_ \- He moved hard and I bounced and pushed my body to the bed as I held the screams and the words biting the bed.- _There are a lot of types of dirty… I want to show them all-_

_-Yes… oh God yes-_ I started to move back at him, he held my thighs up and slammed inside of me as I tried to contain my screams but my body started to shake; I tied to hold on but nothing stopped the wave of pure and blinding pleasure and as I felt the crash I heard his moan and he slipped away, a couple of grunts and I felt him leaning over my shoulder.

He bit my shoulder and seconds later I felt his poured himself on my back, honestly, I wasn’t mad and didn’t even blink. I was well spent, relaxed and way too happy to care about it.

Dirty… Dirty can be really good.

 

The battles had started and Gwen and I were the dirty little (not so secret) secret. The rumors inside the set had started, we would have lunch together and we would flirt… all the time. In my defense, I always flirt, but the thing about Gwen is that I can’t seem to find the right spot, it’s either too dirty or too sweet; never just funny as it is with everyone else. We were receiving looks from people, I had been avoiding Carson for about two weeks and Gwen told me she felt awful about not telling Pharrell.

My friends have been bothering me too about the whole situation, not talking about who but knowing I was dating someone was driving most of my friends nuts, Brandon and Kelly kept their mouth shut, so has John Esposito… even though he is dying to meet Gwen. I completely forgot about the idea of us not being “normal” it has been a while since we started…whatever we did and the idea of people knowing didn’t really cross my mind.

- _You guys are going to New York, you’ll do some interviews together as a group, Today Show, Tonight Show…I don’t know what else. Then vacations until November_ -

- _Cool-_

_-Yeah… All good-_ As everyone started to get up and leave the room, Mark called me out – _Blake, buddy… I need to talk to you_ -I felt the nerves hit my heart, my tongue and punch me in the gut, all at the same time. Gwen looked at me with fear and Adam just put a hand on her shoulders and told me they’ll be in her trailer.

_-Mark… Something up?-_

_-Yeah… I know it’s not my place but I need to ask you something. Are you and Gwen ever going public?-_ I sat down on the chairs and he sat right next to me with his elbows on his knees

_-Well… we have discussed it and maybe it’ll be better after the season ends-_

_-Ok… Now, do you think it’s possible?-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-You two look happy, flirty and funny together. Meaning, people are noticing enough too-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-Listen, we are a family and for some weird reason, you and Gwen work and look like belong together…. Don’t rush it but don’t take too long. Not for the show but for your personal lives_ \- He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder _-I knows you know things will get nasty, both of you getting a divorce and hooking up, your exes aren’t super sweet…so words will be said, rumors will fly and you have to find a way to work with all of that. Damage control is always important-_

_-What do you suggest?-_

_-There are two ways to do things… you can try the Ashton Kutcher way, never talk about it and let people talk or you can do the Jennifer Lopez way… put things out there and have control of what’s said-_ Another pause _-Neither option is 100% effective but you’ll have to find the one that better suits you. Getting the rumor out might cushion the blow and could make things easier for the long haul…What I don’t want, is you two letting THEM get to you. I love you both, and this might work…only if you want it to work-_

I was trying to suck in all the information he was giving me but I felt helpless and confused.

_-Listen, talk to Gwen…talk to your teams and family. You guys have been dating for a bit… you’re celebrities and sadly things aren’t the same for you-_

Again… my brain was a combination of words, sentences, and confusion.

_-Breath and let me know. If you need help or want to talk about it…ring me. Ok?- Use this vacations to think and decide. I know it's not easy but it's necessary-_ I nodded and saw him walked away

Shit. That talk was the one Gwen and I had been avoiding for so long… it was terrifying for me to actually ask Gwen. What now?


	14. Planning

****

Having the guts to talk with Gwen about what Mark told me was getting into me. I was not going to deny that I was terrified of bringing that conversation to the table with her, at this early point in our relationship. My family knew I was dating someone but they had no idea who it was and I knew they couldn’t even imagine Gwen talked to me, so… having to think about telling my family and people outside of our close circle was actually completely terrifying.

My family knew about my relationship, I had told them a couple of weeks and even though I was about to spill the news a few times, I had managed to keep my mouth shut for that time. That said, my mom’s incessant questions were starting to get on my nerves, every time they were getting more intense, the comments were louder and the words sharper.

- _You ashamed of her?-_

_-No…mom. Listen, it’s just… we want to keep this quiet in the low-low. I do not want to create unnecessary drama or to get you excited over something that might not go anywhere.-_

_-You like her… why wouldn’t go anywhere.-_

_-Mom…listen. We are different, very different…we are completely different and even though I’m crazy about her and apparently she’s crazy about me….-_ I got silence and I fell the weight of my life and my experience over my shoulders.- _I’m not lucky in that department-_

_-Honey, listen. Maybe, what you need it’s someone to complements you in some ways and that at the same time_ , can be seen as an _equal. You had said that her family reminds you of ours…maybe that’s the key-_

_-You think?-_

_-Well…Honey, Kay and Miranda were too strong, too stubborn and too proud. You are strong but you don’t suffer from the other two, you’re easy going and sweet and caring and full with love. And even though you thought of maybe balancing them, you couldn’t… You’re a soft soul, you need someone who puts herself out there_ , _as much as you do…-_

_-Maybe…-_

_-So, when are we meeting the mysterious woman?-_

_-I’m thinking that we could meet in common ground… We have to go to NY on a few days… Maybe we could spent the weekend there-_

_-Ok… Wow, you have thought about this. Good-_

_-I like her… I like her a lot-_

 

 

_-They want to know…It’s normal-_ Gwen kept saying as she walked around the living room, getting flowers in vases

_-I know, it’s just damn… calmed down. It’s bee literally two weeks-_

_-Well, when someone you love starts a relationship, you want to know who is that person and most importantly, if it’s right-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Besides, you have told me about how bad you were right after the divorce and baby, that wasn’t long ago. They might be surprised about how quickness of our relationship-_

_-I guess. Anyway, I told them about New York but Endy can’t make it and now I don’t know-_

_-So… why don’t we go to Oklahoma?-_

_-Really? You wouldn’t mind being on their ground?-_

_-Their ground? Blake, you met my family in California, if you could then… I can-_

_-Wait… It has to be pre-NY but I promised Adam a trip…-_

_-Mmmmmm-_

_-I can ask him if he’d mind going to Oklahoma with us. My momma loves him for some reason, I haven’t fully comprehend-_

_-When you really meet Adam…He’s amazing and you know that. I love how close and sweet you are with each other-_

_-He’s my best friend… He was one of the few people that helped me the most when I was down-_ Her hand touched my face, her fingertips followed my beard and she smiled sweetly as my eyes closed. – _God, you’re fucking amazing. Do you know that?-_

_-Call him… Ask him. If so, we’ll go together and if not, we can do it after New York-_

_-Ok…I want you to meet them. I know they’ll love you and I would like you and the boys to go to Tish and to the ranch and also… I want all of the Stefani clan to meet my clan-_

_-Baby…-_ She whispered as she kissed the left corner of my mouth. – _I want a Christmas all together, little feet and boots running down the hallway. I want it all, Blake… and I want it with you-_

_-Damn…right in the heart. How dare you? I was sure that it’s my job to do so-_

_-How about we do it for each other? –_

_-Ok… We can do that-_

_-Deal…-_ We kissed and I smiled deep, feeling it deep in my soul.

As on cue, Adam’s ringtones started to blast inside my jeans and she started to laugh when she recognized the song I got Adam to mess with him (Honey Bee). I move back to get the phone out.

- _Asshole_ \- My usual hello to Adam was something not a lot of people understood

- _Bitch_ \- I heard his chilled voice

- _What’s up, buddy? I was thinking about calling you_ \- I said as I watched Gwen walking down the hallway to the kitchen

- _Really? Why?-_ Alert. Adam is able to change his mood and his tone so quick, it could definitely take anyone by surprise

- _About the trip… before New York… Oklahoma? My mom? Remember?-_ I said and I heard his laugh

- _Oh, right. Right! B is going for work to New Yok all week… so is it on?_ \- I knew, for fact, that Adam liked to go to Oklahoma. He didn’t have to stress about anything, he didn’t have to think much about anything or worry… In Oklahoma, I was Blake from Ada and Adam was Blake’s city friend, meaning, we were literally nobodies.

- _It is… It is_ \- I said quickly and laugh when I heard cheering from his side of the line.

- _Cool… Is Gwen going? Or is it just gonna be a very straight sexless week_?- Damn, Adam cut the chase. I wasn’t sure how to tackle it or how to ask. Especially considering that Gwen was walking down the hall, phone in her ear, a tea in her hand, wearing shorts and one of my t-shirts.

- _The sexless part is on you, you know. With you, getting down and dirty isn’t such a bad idea… you’re as pretty as any ugly girl-_ I said and Gwen heard, how I knew? She started to laugh out loud, looking at me, as she shook her head.

- _Bastard_ \- I heard him say and I knew I won one little point over him. Gwen walked away to the kitchen, shaking her head and still laughing

- _With Gwen, I don’t know… She doesn’t know my mom and I would want them to meet but it’s our weekend_ \- I said to him.

- _Blake… You wanna make it our weekend?-_ Adam’s voice turned serious.- _Take Gwen with us… I want you two squirming under your mom’s stare_ \- I rolled my eyes but that’s the reason I love the little bitch. I knew he knew, we would both hesitate on her meeting my momma, meaning, if he were there, he’ll lighten the situation with a bad joke or even just making the stupid comments he usually does.

- _You sure?-_

_-Of course! When are we leaving?!-_ He asked a little too excited that made me start rethinking the whole situation.

- _Well… Pre-New York-_ I said. It was already August, almost September.

_-Pre New York … meaning…. What?-_

_-Late October…-_

_-You think, you’ll be able to hold on onto her until October?!-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Dude! On set, everyone talks about what's going between you two… The bosses know. I know. People know you’re dating someone… Do you really think that you’ll be able to not tell your momma and your family that you and Gwen are dating?!-_ I started to feel the sweat running down my back as his words left his mouth- _Give it a couple of weeks and the rumors will be flying across the globe and all magazines will be talking about it-_

_-For real? Do you think? I mean…-_

_-Want my advise? Don’t throw Gwen under the buss and don’t ask me to step up if you do. I mean, I love her but dude, she’s your girlfriend not mine –_

_-What do you suggest?-_

_-I suggest… Tell momma Shelton, tell your family and then, take Gwen to Oklahoma-_

_-So you are giving me a month and a half to tell them_ ,  _flying to Oklahoma and throw the bomb at my mom-_

_-Less. Give them at least a couple of weeks before you take her… take us, actually-_ I knew he was right. I didn’t know how my mom would react if I showed up to her house with Gwen Stefai.

- _Maybe you are right-_

_-Listen, next time she has the boys… go, make it quick and be open to questions so they don’t harass Gwen at the most important moment-_ Oh, my momma WAS going to harass the fuck out of Gwen , no matter what, until she wins her trust. I knew I had to shield Gwen a bit from that, I knew my mother too well. 

I was looking up so I saw Gwen approaching the room.  _-Yeah… I have to do that-_ I said quietly

_-So, what are you gonna do?-_

_-I’ll talk to them, I’ll fill you in-_

_-Cool! So, when you have the late October date figured it out, tell me-_

_-Deal! Bye baby-_

_-Ass-_ And he hung up

Gwen came close to the chair I was sitting, standing in front of me as she looked and took in my change of mood.

- _What happened?-_

_-Adam was the one who suggested you should come with us-_

_-Really-_ She put her hands on my shoulders and I couldn’t help but get my hands on her hips, as I pulled her to sit on top of me.- _Then, why the weird face?-_

_-Well…he also suggested something else and… he’s completely right-_ She sat and got her arms around my shoulders, kissing the corner of my mouth as she did it. Tease.

_-What?-_

_-That I should go to Oklahoma to tell my mom before taking you there at the end of October-_ She sat straight and just looked at me.

_-Why?-_

_-My mom is momma bear, especially after Miranda… meaning, not that she’ll be rude but she’ll need to process the information inside her head so that when she meets you, she knows what questions are appropriate to ask and so on-_

_-Questions to ask? Like…what are my plans with you?-_

_-Yes and she’ll say something about marriage to see how you react, knowing her she’ll talk about kids but because you already have three, she’ll want photos and details… Anyway, I prefer that she has the time, to think what she’s going to say so she doesn’t pass out when she walks inside the ranch-_

_-For real? You think it’s a good idea?-_ Her back softened and she smiled, her hand brushing my cheeks

_-It pains me to say, but Adam is right. I’m so infatuated with you, I didn’t think about  Dorothy Shackleford and her need to protect the baby, AKA me-_

_-You think… she won’t like me?-_

_-She’s gonna love you. Trust me. She Will-_

_-Ok… So, what are you going to do?-_

_-Well… WE are not changing plans, I’ll just add a trip home in a couple of weeks, a day that you have the boys, and I’ll tell them the news-_

_-Ok… I like it. Gonna miss you though-_

_-I’m gonna miss you too. A lot-_ I brushed her lips with mine and stole a couple of kisses as I tried to get her to relax completely.

- _Damn it. Get  a Do Not Disturb Sign. Why do you two have to be so Ew_ \- I laughed as I look at Todd on the hallway to the living room.

- _It’s my house. If I_ _want to smooch with Blake_ _… I will-_ Gwen said as she got up from my lap

- _Smooch? Who says that_?- I had to agree with Todd

_-I do-_

As I saw them fight, I was organizing my ideas. I now had to prepare a trip to Oklahoma and I had no clue how it was going to go.

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

_-Are you gonna tell me why did you came and why in the name of Jesus are you so fidgety-_ It was Saturday night and we were having dinner at my mom’s. Endy and Mike joined the party with their rascals. The boys ran to my mom’s room as we cleaned up the table, I took a deep breath and leaned into the counter as I looked at the four of them.

Mike was nursing his beer, eyes on me as he smiled, Endy and her husband were doing the dishes and my mom was looking at me, standing in front of me, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised high.

_-I decided to talk to you before I bring Gwen for you all to meet. I don’t want you to go nuts and I need you all get the time to like… get used to the idea of me dating her and well, the fact that she’s from LA. I’m gonna spend more time there, like I used to do in Nashville or in Texas when I was with Miranda. And of course, she’s gonna come here too and well…-_

_-Did you say…Gwen?-_ Endy asked, hands soaked in soap, mouth hanging open and huge eyes.

- _You mean… Gwen Stefani?-_

_-What Gwen?_

Mike, Endy and her husband started to talk all at the same time. My brain wasn’t completely comprehending what they were saying, I was just looking at my mom. Dorothy was mama beard with me, I knew it. I was the baby, I reminded her of Richie and I knew it. So looking at her with sweat running down my back, as her hands rested on her hips, as I said the information and as I focus on her, ignoring the questions and the screams coming from the other three.

- _She’s the girl, huh?-_ Mom asked and Endy the silence reigned in the kitchen. The dragon opened her mouth.

_-She is, mom-_

_-Ok… When are you coming?-_ She was preparing for war

_-Late November, Adam also want to come, so…-_

_-Good, good… I want to meet her-_

_-She wants to meet you all but she’s nervous and I don’t want you or any of you to scare her-_

_-Honey…-_ Her sweet tone didn’t fool me

_-Mom,_ Gwen _isn’t Miranda, in any way. Gwen is soft and sweet, and freaking innocent, you wouldn’t believe how much-_

_-You like that-_ Endy added while she hugged me, side ways.

_-I do, a lot-_

_-Ok, then. We will be nice-_ I heard Mike say, teasing. _–No photo album then, not yet-_

_Thank you-_

The other three laughed as my mom and I stared at each other. Maybe Gwen wasn’t scare but nervous, me? I was terrified.

- _It’s story time… Tell me, how is she, doesn’t she have kids wait… first, how big is her house?-_

- _Endy, she’s a human being. You can ask all those thing when she comes-_

_-I know, but I want a heads up-_

_-She… she’s funny, not like you and I funny but quirky, she’s beautiful, she’s sweet and yes, she has kids. Three boys-_ I said as I took my phone out and looked for the last photo I had taken with them. It was the week before when we were watching Star Wars, apparently the new one was coming up and they wanted to see it. So, we were refreshing the memory and I was watching them for the first time and I have to admit, damn entertaining.

I gave my phone to her, the photo was taken by Gwen, she took it with her phone on a Saturday afternoon. I was on the ground with my legs sprawled, my back against the couch and my head resting on a pillow on top of it. Kingston was right next to me, almost in an identical position but his head was straight, Zuma was on his stomach with his hands holding his head and Apollo was sitting on the couch, behind me, his legs over my shoulders and over my pillow with his little arms around my neck and his head on top of mine.

While we were watching the movie, I didn’t think it was weird to watch it with them, we had watched a few movies together. But when Gwen showed me the picture, I felt a sting on my chest and a little heaviness in my stomach because we looked good together, it looked easy and it looked natural. Having the boys close and enjoying my time with them it’s something I had loved to do for the moment we met.

Of course, sometimes it was a lot, the boys are a lot of work, so when I felt overwhelmed, I just turned to Gwen and she would ease my nerves with a smile or would hug me. Being a man that had no kids, to suddenly have not one but three is much more than I ever expected.

- _The photo is so cute-_

_-They’re good kids, really good, considering they were born and raised in madness-_

_-You look happy in the photo-_

_-I feel happy in real life-_ And for the first time, I said it out loud.


End file.
